Graceless Heart
by nelygirl
Summary: Loki and his Chitauri army have defeated the Avengers. He now means to rule Midgard as its new King. SHIELD is hiding Jane Foster, but she's forced to run. Loki wants her,and she has no idea why. When he finds her...Will he know what to do with her? Or will he bite off more than he was ready to chew? Jane/Loki, and brief Jane/Thor.
1. Chapter 1

**Graceless Heart**

**Chapter One: "Fight or Flight?"**

"Those things which are precious are saved only by sacrifice."- David Kenyon Webster

**Disclaimer: This story will contain Adult themes. There will be Dark Loki moments as well. Consider yourself warned.**

**I do not own any Marvel characters, nor do I own any quotes used from the Marvel movie franchise.**

* * *

**06 May 2012- 1600 hrs: Oahu, Hawaii**

Shock couldn't begin to cover what Jane was feeling, the moment she witnessed the Avengers fall. She had been placed safe away from the danger, at an isolated SHIELD base in Hawaii. The news coverage that was available to her, via SHIELD-net, was compiled of live feed from communications and visuals SHIELD was using during the fight. She both heard and witnessed the fall of New York City, along with the capture of the Avengers.

Battered and bleeding, the small group of remarkable individuals were bound and placed before Loki in Time Square. He placed them on display for the world to lay witness to his victory. Loki's pale face, darkened by fatigue and injury, wore a bone chilling maniacal grin. And with that grin she knew, he won. They lost. God help them.

Panic began to set in and many of the remaining agents within the facility began an evacuation protocol. Jane rushed into her room and gathered her research data, backups, clothes, and whatever small trinkets she could bring with her.

Shoving everything into her worn duffle bag, she headed out to meet with Agent Smith. Catching a glimpse of her disheveled reflection, she sighed. Along with her jacket she wore her sturdy jeans and tall boots, she didn't know where they were headed, but she needed to be prepared.

Being housed by SHIELD, it had been mandatory for her to study in basic military defense tactics; hand-to-hand combat, use of daggers, and basic gun training. Walking out onto the heliport, she was glad she was able to finish what little training she had...she only prayed she wouldn't have to use her new skills. She was a scientist, not a soldier. Her training was brief, but she could only hope it would be enough…should she need it. Ducking her head against the machine created winds she approached Agent Smith.

"Carlyle!" she shouted above the roar of the helicopter.

The older man ahead of her turned his head and motioned her forward. He dismissed the agent next to him and placed a hand behind Jane's shoulder, "Ms. Foster! Agent Bailey and Thompson are going to escort you to your next location! We're to have limited contact, until we figure out our next move! But right now we need to get you out of here!" He shouted guiding Jane towards the waiting Bell UH-H1 "Huey".

Jane had to strain to hear him over all the noise coming from the jet turbine engine. "Where am I going? What about Dr. Selvig? The Avengers? Are we even in contact with Fury?"

"Jane I don't know, but it's not looking good! Our last communication with Fury was him initiating the evacuation protocols! Wherever he is, he's probably heading underground! All I want you to worry about is getting yourself someplace safe and out of the line of fire!" With that said, he helped buckle her into the helicopter.

"Carlyle thank you! For everything!" Jane squeezed his hand, as he gave her a half nod.

The few short weeks she had been at the Honolulu base, Carlyle was her liaison to the rest of the world. He would bring her small comforts like fast food or DVD's, whenever she requested. She liked her conversations with Carlyle, because he wasn't as cold and hardened like the rest of SHIELD. They helped lighten her mood and kept her from getting too depressed.

She watched as Carlyle's figure became smaller and smaller. Things were just starting to get better. Leaning back and sighing, she closed her eyes. Now, wherever she was going, she was going to have to start all over again...but this time there would be no Carlyle. She briefly wondered if this is what the rest of her life would be like. Running, and hiding to avoid capture. Remembering the three short days she had spent with Thor, she hoped she still had many more days to come with him…if he was still alive.

_God I hope I see him again,_ she sighed to herself.

* * *

**06 May 2012- 2200hrs: Manhattan, New York**

A small clinking noise echoed within row of cells housing the remaining members of the Avengers. Agent Barton and Agent Romanov were hanging by chains from the ceiling of their cell, with only the tips of their toes touching the floor. Steve Rogers sat in another cell, handcuffed with his hands behind his back.

Screams could be heard echoing from a distance, making all the captives cringe.

Thor and Stark were in the interrogation room. From the sounds of it Stark was being tortured, most likely as incentive for Thor to… cooperate.

"It shouldn't have ended like this," Steve rasped from his seat. His face was badly bruised and his lip was split. During his own interrogation they had broken both of his legs, insuring he couldn't conduct an escape even if he wanted to.

Natasha chanced a glance over at Steve and held a painful gasp as she adjusted her wrist. Clint Barton was a few feet from her, but still unconscious. She winced as she tried to regulate her breathing. From what she could tell, at least one or two of her ribs were broken. Her shoulder had been dislocated from rough handling by the Chitauri, upon their capture. She had been in worse shape before, but she worried for Barton. He was deathly pale and needed medical attention. He had suffered numerous injuries during the fight and had lost a lot of blood.

During their interrogation he had been acting strange and then suddenly passed out, flat on his face.

Natasha could tell by the crooked angle and bruising of his nose, it was broken.

Loki had locked them up and left the Chitauri to get information out of them, but she feared Clint would be dead before they tried to interrogate them again. Natasha was never a quitter, but she knew the odds of SHIELD, and the rest of the world, winning against Loki and his army of aliens, were very slim.

The biggest blow to their side came during the last few moments of battle, when the 'Hulk' fell; he was their only weapon of hope against Loki.

"Don't give up Cap. Fury is still out there. He'll know what to do. We just have to stay alive until he can secure retrieval. I'm sure of it," Natasha rasped out.

Steve looked up through his cell bars, "What chance do we have without Dr. Banner?" he asked his voice thick with emotion.

Shaking her head Agent Romanov kicked out one of her legs to get Steve's attention. "Hey! Don't do that Rogers! We will not give up hope! There is always hope. Loki and his army may be superior to what we have, but we have the conviction to win against him and we will Captain."

With a sigh Steve solemnly nodded his head, "I hope you're right Agent Romanov."

Natasha watched as another drop of blood rolled out of Clint's nose and joined the rest in the trail of blood making its ways down his chin and neck, "Me too Cap. Me too." she whispered.

* * *

**07 May 2012 - 2415 hrs: Manhattan, New York (Stark Tower)**

The people had all gone. The city of New York had been fully evacuated and the Skrulls were rounding up the bodies of the fallen. Loki watched as the remains of the city burned, the metropolis was riddled with scattered patches of smoke and ash. He stood atop Stark Tower, hands behind his back, and surveyed the crumbling grounds of his victory with his head held high.

Soon the rest of Midgard would follow, and kneel before him. With the Avengers out of the picture, the humans would have no other beacon of hope to guild their rebellion. His gaze swept over the decimated city one last time, with a sweeping turn he receded back into the luxury of the penthouse.

Two Skrull guards stood at the suite's entrance, and he quickly dismissed them. Once he was alone, he allowed himself to have a moment's respite. Reclining into the luxury and comfort of Stark's white leather couches, he smirked. Stark spared no expense when spoiling himself and Loki was now reaping the benefits. With his head leaning back against the cushions, Loki allowed his thoughts to wander.

SHIELD was down. The Avengers were defeated. Earlier he had received communications from UK, Australian, South American, and Chinese governments. It seems they all are willing to negotiate a 'peace treaty' of sorts, in return for their full compliance with his Kingship. Everything was slowly starting to fall into place.

While he never wanted Asgard, he would soon have Midgard. Though many still fought against him now, in the end, they would submit to his reign.

There was only one catch in all of his plans.

Leaning forward and resting his elbows against his leather clad knees, he ruminated over his woeful situation. The Elders of the Chitauri want Asgard in return for helping him claim Earth, and though he may still be sour against his father...Asgard was still his home.

No, it would do him no good to go against the All Father. The Elders haven't demanded anything of him as of yet, but he feared soon they would.

Running his hands over his head, he stood and began to pace in frustration. He needed a plan. If he could find an alternate course, he needed to find it soon, before it was too late.

With a wave of his hand, his armor shed itself and disappeared. He now stood in front of the large fireplace clad in his dark green tunic and black breeches. Hands braced on the mantel piece, he gazed into the flames of the fire. Memories came forward, unplanned and unwelcome.

The Chitauri were a cruel race. They came upon him, while he floated between of space and time. After his fall from the Asbru Bridge he let himself waste away, with only his sorrows to accompany him. He was already weak and broken, but that didn't matter to them. They tortured him for weeks, before he was finally able to pull himself together and retaliate. Killing his torturers, he attempted to flee, but was too weak to accomplish anything.

Brought before the Chitauri Elders, he thought for sure he would receive death. At that point, he was ready to welcome it. Instead, they gave him an ultimatum and he accepted. Looking back on it, he was too greedy and desperately foolish to accept it.

Loki had only ever wanted to be Thor's equal, in his father's eyes. Despite what the Warriors Three and Sif thought, he never wanted to be King of Asgard. No, he just wanted the validation that he was worthy enough to be considered.

His hands clenched tightly and he could feel his magic lashing out. But he would never be worthy. No, not _him_.

_Laufeyson._

Within the reflection of the large mirror above the mantel piece, he observed eyes as he let his Jotun blue skin emerge.

Small rune-like marking started to appear along his hands and neck. A glow was cast over his person, by the fire. His red eyes widened and he stepped back, looking away. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to look up at his reflection. His frost giant- self gazed back.

_Laufeyson._

Suddenly he could hear his father's voice, the All Father ….and he thought back to that conversation...that which started it all….

_(Flash back Weapons Vault: Asgard)_

_**"Am I cursed?"**_

_**"No. "**_

_**"What am I?"**_

_**"You are my son." **_

_**"What more than that? The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it? " **_

_**"No. In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a Giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son. " **_

_**"Laufeyson?" **_

_**"Yes." **_

_**"Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?" **_

_**"You were an innocent child." **_

_**"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?... TELL ME! " **_

"_**I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance; bring about permanent peace... through you." **_

_**"What? **_

_**"But those plans no longer matter. " **_

_**"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?" **_

_**"Why do you twist my words?" **_

_**"You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you? " **_

_**"You're my son... I wanted only to protect you from the truth..." **_

_**"What, because I... I... I am the monster parents tell their children about at night? " **_

_**"No, no..." **_

_**"You know, it all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"**_

Loki's eyes burned into his reflection, his body shook with heated emotions.

All his life, he believed himself to be an Aesir. He had been taught to take pride in Asgard and her people, only to learn he was never one of them.

He _hated_ Odin. He _hated_ Thor. He hated all of them.

Gazing into the mirror, he looked his monster self in the eye.

...but _most_ of all, he _hated_ himself.

No matter what he accomplished, he could never be rid of what he was.

_A Jotun__._

His breathing quickened and he sneered at his reflection. With an anguished cry, he grabbed the nearest object and smashed it into the mirror. The glass shattered, but did not shed any of its broken pieces.

His chest heaved in exertion and his heart frantically beating against his chest. Watching his broken image look back at him, Loki frowned.

"How appropriate," he scoffed, his skin having returned to its usual pale complexion. Making his way to the bar, he grabbed the nearest bottle. He had just started pouring a drink, when a knock sounded from the entryway.

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed his drink and turned towards the door, "You may enter!" He called.

The suite door opened to reveal Pepper Potts, Stark's CEO assistant extraordinaire. Ms. Potts was escorted by two of the SHIELD agents he had under his control.

"Ms. Potts, what a pleasant surprise. You have good news for me, I hope..." he lightly asked, while motioning for her to join him.

The SHIELD drones took their leave and closed the door behind them.

"Please have a seat," he offered with a sweep of his arm.

Pepper resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his fake display of grandeur and generosity. She knew when Tony would say "_Mi casa, es su casa"_…This wasn't what he had in mind, she thought sarcastically.

Hiding her displeasure at the god of 'Mischief and Lies' making himself at home among Tony's things, she gracefully walked to the furthest spot away from Loki and took a seat.

"My Lord.." she drawled out in with concealed annoyance.

"We have received confirmation of willing compliance from North, Central, and South Africa. They will be faxing the drafts for the treaty proposals and our counter proposals are at the ready. Tomorrow, or should I say _today_ at 10:15 a.m., we will hold a parley with the leaders of the North American and European resistance groups. I was able to find a tailor to come in for your new wardrobe fitting on Thursday at noon. The Middle East and Japan are still undecided and have initiated a radio silence. If all goes well, you will announce the new treaties at the press conference being held on Friday. All security protocols have been sent to the media that will be in attendance, we can only hope they don't attempt anything rash."

Loki scoffed at that. He highly anticipated they would 'do something rash', as Pepper put it. "…. The preparations for your new estate will be finished by next Monday, at the earliest, and I will keep you updated on any delays. Is there anything else?"

Loki watched Pepper Potts and knew she hid her anxieties very well in his presence. "No, that is all Ms. Potts. You may retire for the night."

Pepper quickly gathered her things and headed out. She was almost to the door when Loki's voice stopped her, "Oh and Ms. Potts?"

_But not well enough..._he smiled to himself.

Closing her eyes and silently gulping, Pepper turned keeping a calm expression on her face, "Yes, My Lord?"

"Don't think I don't know about what you've been doing, behind closed doors..." Loki's cold accusation echoed in Pepper's head, causing her heart to drop into her stomach. His eyes watched herwith intense scrutiny.

_He knew. Oh god, he knew._

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean?"

"Don't play stupid, you insipid girl!" He barked, standing from his seat.

Pepper just stared back at him, tears starting to glisten in her eyes. Silence filled the room, before she hung her head in defeat, "I just wanted to know if he was still alive.." she whispered.

"I assured you I would keep him alive, as long as I had your cooperation, did I not Ms. Potts?" Loki hissed.

Flinching at the bite in his voice, Pepper could only nod her head.

"So why...were you attempting to bring Jarvis back online, when you were specifically told not to meddle...you spineless little quim!" Loki shouted as he approached her shaking form.

Pepper actually feared what would happen to her next. She had no one here to protect her and Loki's temperament was unpredictable, at best.

The only reason she was still alive, was because she convinced Loki she could be used as his liaison and personal assistant, much like she had for Tony.

And it worked.

Though it hurt her pride, she knew she had to grovel to save her own skin. Bile rose in her throat at the thought of openly submitting to this crazy megalomaniac, but Loki was fast approaching her and she had no other defense.

_Pride goeth before the fall... and all that jazz right?_

Throwing herself forward, Pepper kneeled before Loki's approaching figure. "I'm sorry My Lord! I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me for my defiance. I should have taken your word without question. But I..I just wanted to hear his voice and know for certain that he was ok and alive. Forgive me, I should never have disobeyed you!" Her voice was shaky and her heart was pounding in her ears.

Keeping her head down, she kept her eyes trained to the floor, praying her display of subservience would save her and Tony from Loki's temper.

Loki's green eyes looked down his nose at the quivering form below him. With a sneer he grabbed the back of her neck, as well as a handful of her hair, and yanked her up. Pepper let out a small cry of surprise and pain.

"Look at me!" Loki demanded hovering over Pepper's shaking form.

Pepper looked up into his crazed eyes and wished to God she hadn't. His expression was manic and she knew he was eating up every moment of her terror and fear.

Loki brought a hand to her neck and lightly squeezed, not enough to choke, but enough for her to feel her throat start to get uncomfortably tight.

"If you so much, as step ANOTHER TOE out of line Ms. Potts..." Loki hissed, his voice laced with cold malice, "...I will not HESITATE to have you watch, as I flay Stark alive. I will slowly peel off his flesh layer by layer... until he is NOTHING MORE than a pile of sopping FLESH. AND. BONE! Do I make myself clear, Ms. Potts?"

"Yes, My Lord."

His words painted gruesome pictures in Pepper's mind. Distractedly she realized he backed her up against a wall. Their close proximity had her body tensing.

_And not in the good way_, she fleetingly thought.

Their movements hardly registered to her shaken mind and before she knew it, she was pinned by his much larger person. With his hand still wrapped around her throat he leaned forward, lips pressed against her ear. Pepper could feel her pulse quicken, as his next words caused her eyes to widen in terror.

"And when I'm through with him, I'll give you to the Skrulls...As a nice little _gift_, to use as their personal toy. And believe me, Ms. Potts...there are few who could survive a sexual encounter with the Chitauri. They are relentlessly cruel to their..._playmates_."

His words sent chills down her spine, as his hand slowly moved up from her throat, to harshly grip her chin. He forced her to look into his eyes and no matter how hard she tried, Pepper wasn't able to keep her tears from falling down her cheeks. Humiliation stained her cheeks.

"Do we have an understanding Ms. Potts?"

"Yes." she answered, her voice quiet and small.

Loki raised an eyebrow and observed her for any deception. When he saw none, he stepped away from her. His figure retreated back; only to take up his spot again on the pristine couch, as if nothing had transpired between them.

"Good, then you may proceed to your quarters and rest for the night. Tomorrow, we shall reconvene for the conference."

Pepper stood frozen to her spot against the wall. Hand over her still pounding heart. Every muscle in her body protested movement.

She wanted to vomit.

The urge to curl into a fetal position was strong, but she didn't dare give him the pleasure. Straightening her clothes, she squared her shoulders and gave Loki a curt half-smile.

"Thank you My Lord, for your most gracious offer."

The retreating click of her heels was the only sound heard, as Pepper left and made her way to her bedroom. Mindlessly, she traveled ten floors down which, in her opinion, was not far enough.

Pepper exited the elevator, escorted by her two SHIELD guards.

Loki had been '_gracious_' enough to allow her to remain in the suite given to her by Tony, when Stark Tower had first been completed. In all of this twisted new reality, it was her only small comfort.

Safely tucked away in her room, was when she allowed her body and mind to release the pent up emotions she refused to succumb in Loki's presence.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she began to sob and soon guttural cries wracked through her chest.

Tears were shed for her lost future...for Tony… for the Avengers… and most of all, for the world that would no longer be the same.

Dark days were ahead, and with Loki's unpredictable nature, she knew today was not the darkest she would yet see, but it sure did feel like it.

* * *

**14 August 2012- 0600 hrs: Tetouan, Morocco (SHIELD Safe House)**

Jane Foster sat up in bed, reading by the lamp light. Today she could visit the marketplace again and buy a new book. SHIELD had placed the highest technology restriction on her, she wasn't even allowed to computer of any kind.

It had been three months since she had first arrived in Morocco. Agents Baily and Thompson were nice enough people to rough it out with, so she couldn't really complain. Once a week, they allowed her to visit the local marketplace.

Due to the nature of her situation, she had to go out with her face hidden in a black veil, to avoid recognition. Luckily for her, it was custom for most women to wear veils out in the streets of the city and she blended right in.

Tetouan was a beautiful place, if you liked the desert. It was a far cry from New Mexico, but the desert offered her some small similarities.

Her hazel eyes gazed out her small window at the coming dawn, and she prayed Thor and her friends were alright. Loki had captured them, but she didn't want to believe he would be cruel enough to kill them. She wondered what they were doing right now. It didn't matter, New York was a lifetime away from here and it needed to stay that way.

Bailey and Thompson liked to think they kept Jane in the dark concerning SHIELD's need to have her safe housed. But they so obviously underestimate her. She's overheard them talking a couple of times and from what they say...things aren't looking so good for her.

A month after departure from Hawaii, Loki signed peace treaties with basically the entire UN. SHIELD was now branded as rebels against King Loki. Everyone was now off the grid. Whispers were heard of Fury taking refuge in Scotland, and the Helicarrier hiding out over whale sanctuaries in Antarctica.

Now, here she was two months later. Everything was silent on SHIELD's end and she knew that couldn't mean anything good.

Sighing, Jane closed her book. Pulling herself out of bed, she stretched her arms and legs. Despite being housed away from all familiar society, she tried to remain a smidge optimistic.

"Bailey! Thompson! Its market day! Don't think I forgot! Wakey..wakey!" she called out into the small hallway.

Her call was answered by two distant grunts and she laughed to herself. She headed towards their small kitchen, "If one of you don't get up soon I'm making today's coffee and you know how I always mess.."

Jane's taunt was cut off by a tall, half-naked blond woman, "I got. I got." Bailey insisted.

Jane shook her head in amusement, "Have a good sleep?" she asked the bleary eyed agent.

A squinted glare was her only answer.

"Okay, guess I'll head to the shower then. You know for being military personnel, you're a terrible morning person," Jane pointed out making her way down the short hallway.

Bailey shrugged her broad shoulders uncaringly in response.

On her way back to her room, she passed Thompson who was already showered and dressed, despite having been woken up five minutes prior.

"Now you, I'm impressed with," she teased.

"Save it Foster. The sooner we get to that marketplace, the sooner we get your skinny butt back. Got it?" Thompson gruffed out.

"Aye, aye captain!" Jane saluted.

Thompson stopped and gave Jane a once over, before shaking his head. "You definitely don't do well in captivity. You're going loony- tunes on us."

Jane's only response was to laugh.

Fifteen minutes later, Jane was out of the bathroom and on her way to the kitchen. She smelled something burning and scrunched her nose.

_Great, who's burned cooking do I have to eat this time_, she grumbled to herself.

Stepping into the kitchen Jane opened her mouth to deliver a friendly jab, at the cook responsible for smoking up the hallway, but was stopped in her tracks.

She backed up and bumped into the wall behind her. The horrible sight before her, burned into her eyes.

Bailey was cooking.

That's what was smelling up the hallway. Bailey's dead body was slumped over the stove and her face was burning on the frying pan.

Thompson's body was lying prostrate, by the refrigerator, with a large knife protruding out of his right eye socket.

A shadow loomed in her peripheral vision and Jane turned to see a Chitauri soldier walking out of Bailey's room. The alien's body was turned away from her and hadn't spotted her yet. She had to think fast.

She silently slinked back into her room. Silently walking on the balls of her feet she made her way into her closet and shut the door. There was a small panel that hid a secret passage to the city's sewer system under her floor board. If she could get down and into that tunnel, she could possibly walk away from this.

Jane's hands were shaking and her heart was beating so loud in her ears, she was sure the intruder would hear. Holding her breath, Jane slowly lowered herself into the passage, making sure to close the panel door behind her. As fast as her shaking hands and feet could take her, she climbed down the ladder and into the tunnel. A black bag was strapped to the last ladder rung.

Grabbing the bag without a second thought, she silently thanked SHIELD for having contingency plans.

Wasting no time, she traveled east down the tunnel. She couldn't have been on foot for longer than twenty minutes, before she started to hear echoes behind her.

They found the tunnel.

Breaking into a run, she quickly approached the tunnel's end. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins, as she sprinted up a small sand hill and onto the street.

Grabbing her black veil from her pocket, she quickly wrapped it around her head. The marketplace was a quarter of a mile, down the road. If she could avoid capture for just ten more minutes, she could disappear in the crowds of people.

Chancing a glance behind her, she saw two Skrulls walk onto the road. People were starting to go about their business and the streets were getting busier by the minute. Hope soared through her chest.

_I can do it. I'm almost there_, she smiled to herself. The entrance to the crowded marketplace was closer than she first suspected. Quickly weaving in and out of the crowded isles, she found saw the perfect out.

Jane dashed into a small alley way. After making sure she wasn't being followed she leaned against the wall, behind a pile of wooden crates and tried to catch her breath. But she couldn't. Her respirations were rapidly increasing, her heart beating loudly against her chest.

Panic attack.

_No..nonononono…not now!_

Sliding down the cobblestone wall, Jane brought her head between her knees. Tears began to cloud her vision. She tried to control her breathing, only to have her gasps turn into rasping sobs. Jane pressed a hand to her mouth to quiet her cries.

_Please, please...not now. I can't deal with this now. Oh God, breathe Jane. Breathe slower…Damn you!_

The minutes that went by, felt like hours. A tingling sensation began to travel from her fingertips to her face. Jane could see small diamond like sparkles start to float into her vision. If she didn't pull herself out of this, she was going to pass out. Passing out in a dark alley was out of the question. She could feel her body weakening, as her adrenaline began running out.

With closed eyes Jane began to think…and then she thought of Thor. She focused on him with all her might. As the god of Thunder filled her mind, she let her memories of their brief time together take her to a different place…A peaceful place, where she was free to study his handsome features.

His smile, that made her knees go weak. His beautiful golden hair, that fell from his head. She could run her fingers through the blond tresses for hours. Jane smiled to herself thinking about her Thor. He promised to return for her, and she knew somehow…someday, he would. She just had to keep the faith she had in him strong and steady.

Her pulse rate was beginning to decline, and her feelings of light headedness receded. It was working.

She started to think of Sunshine… Whenever she thought of Thor, she thought of sunshine….warm, radiant, and welcoming. Thor was her sunshine on a cloudy day. Today was very cloudy and Jane would like to think he was here watching over her somehow…someway.

Opening her eyes slowly, her ears began to pick up the sounds of the bustling market. Standing up on her shaky legs, she supported herself against the wall. Once she was sure she wouldn't fall over, she continued her journey through the alley passage. Toting her pack of provisions, she traveled through shadowed streets to the end of the city. She didn't know where exactly to go from here, but she knew she had to find shelter for the night.

Looking to the sky, the sun overhead told her it was around 4 o'clock. She didn't have much time. The outskirts of the city lay before her and she wasn't sure what to do.

Up ahead were the remains of a small brick hut and she trekked her way towards it. The rubble could hardly be enough to shelter her from the cold desert night, but it would have to do. Setting her pack down in a corner, she rummaged through it.

_Water thank God! Flashlight…Thin foldable sleeping mat...Sleeping blanket… daggers…foreign currency…passports…hmm…Janice Dickenson really?... food..food..food…aha!_

With a smile of triumph, Jane pulled out a good sized pouch filled with dried fruits, dried meats, and meal bars. She frowned, when she counted her available rations. It was only enough to survive for a week…maybe even a week and a half, if she really stretched out her portions. She would have to be careful with her rations and her money.

Settling in for the night, Jane looked up at the open desert sky. One thing she loved about deserts, were the nights. The stars were so bright and beautiful out here, she could hardly remember ever wanting to leave such a place.

Though her world was fast changing, she knew above all else, she could always rely on her stars to remain constant.

* * *

**15 August 2012 0430: Vienna, Austria (Near United Nations Headquarters)**

_**Three months**_.

He had been searching for Thor's woman for _three months_. This was ridiculous, he was King of this Realm and his men couldn't even manage to bring in one measly little mortal. If he wasn't otherwise occupied with negotiations, and fighting off rebels, he would find her himself. But alas, he could not. His immediate attention was required right here. His minions would just have to work harder, or he would kill them… and find replacements. No matter, he was a patient man. Jane Foster couldn't run forever.

_I __**will **__find you Jane. Run all you can little mouse, but I will find you._

Hours later Loki was sitting at the dining table in the 'Ring Suite', at the Ring Hotel in Vienna. It wasn't the most luxurious place he's ever been, but it did have a nice modern feel to it. Pepper had set it up for him.

He started going over the documents spread out in front of him, only to lean back in frustration. Bringing up his right hand, he pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve some of the tension he could feel starting to develop there.

The issues brought forth by the UN concerning each country's amount of control over their governments and military, were wearing him down. Yes, he could use his powers to make everyone agree with him, no matter what the consequences, but he needed to prove himself as a diplomat. These humans were proving to be rather nonsensical.

Perhaps he was being too lenient in the negotiations. They must think him incredibly _soft,_ if they had the gall enough to even hand him these outrageous proposals. Looks like he was going to have to start reminding them who's really in charge of this deprived planet. Why couldn't they get past their own selfish ambitions and do what was best for their people and the survival of their planet?

His patience would get him only so far, before he had to show these maggots that they were under his rule…the forceful way. He didn't care what each country's issues were with one another, he only wanted them unified under his rule and if he had to replace every current diplomat to do so… he would. Or he could just have them killed…accidents do happen…No, he was trying to better himself and he was above such senseless slaughter. Now, was a time for diplomacy.

Glancing down at his wrist watch, he sighed in slight surprise "Damn 7 o'clock already?"

Time had gotten away from him. Soon he would have to attend his morning meetings, before heading down to the UN headquarters for the session.

The sound of his suite's door opening and footsteps approaching interrupted his train of thought. Natasha Romanov and Pepper Potts walked into the room, both looking fresh and ready for the day.

Pepper greeted Loki with a smile, "Good morning Your Majesty. I hope you had a restful night's sleep."

"Yes, quite. Thank you Ms. Potts."

"You are most welcome. Now, I brought over your agenda Ambassador King was kind enough to fax over. Betty suggested having a meeting with the Japanese first thing, seeing as they are making the more aggressive demands. I took the liberty of contacting Tsuneo Nishida's people and they're willing to meet over morning tea. With that in mind, I moved…"

"Wait…what was it again, they want no regulations over?" Loki asked, looking over the schedule Pepper had just handed him.

"Whaling. They want permits to whale hunt in the Antarctic, openly. Despite the UN having previously banned all forms of whale hunting in the areas in question. The breeds of whales they have included in their proposal are all endangered, if not close to becoming endangered. I believe they also disguise their current operations as 'scientific research', in order to bypass the whale sanctuary laws."

Recognition dawned over Loki's face, "Ah yes. I remember this now. Well, let's just see how _nicely_ I can reject their proposal hmm? I'll never understand why you humans have the need to consume and destroy, until there is nothing left to prosper from."

"Avarice, I believe is a common human vice," Pepper offered.

"Yes it is. But that does not excuse it. We must control this problem, before it gets too out of hand."

Pepper nodded and continued to name off his list of appointments.

Natasha had disappeared quietly during the exchange and came back with Loki's suite in hand. Loki snapped his fingers and his leisure clothes were instantly replaced with the expensive grey suit.

While Pepper began to adjust his collar, he waved Romanov forward.

"Sir, I had the perimeter secured around the hotel. Your car will arrive in exactly seven minutes. I suggest we head down as soon as possible to avoid any lapse in time. The faster we get you on your way, the better. I've got eyes set up in every corner and snipers spread out up to 500 yards. If we've got any bogies heading our way, we'll know about it," Natasha relayed.

_Lord what fools these mortals be_… he thought sarcastically. It was a surprise that they still thought their weapons could actually harm him.

_Neanderthals_…

Loki grabbed his coat and his leather folder, nodding his head at the woman in acknowledgment, "Good work Agent Romanov. Let us hope we can get through this day without those pesky rebels, making attempts on my life. However pathetic they may be. The only drama I'm looking forward to today… be of the political nature."

Pepper, Natasha, and Loki headed out of the suited and into the hallway. Traveling down to the lobby, Loki marveled that he had the once fiercely loyal agent of SHIELD, now in his employ. He smirked to himself, loyalty could always be won…for a certain _price_.

Walking out into the open side walk Loki was assaulted by the noise of a rather large crowd gathered around the hotel. Upon seeing his person emerge, the crowd erupted into a frenzy of noise. Cheers rose and flashes of cameras went off. Loki smiled brightly and smiled at his adoring public. Now that the initial reaction to his conquering of the planet had died down, he brought forth his political campaign of peace, and the people were beginning to respond positively.

In the short time he had gained control of the governments, he had managed to change the world in a very positive way. He's ended the wars, for one. Another was, he now held control to all nuclear warfare. His control of the entire realm assured his subjects that he had no incentive to use them, not to decimate his own kingdom. The people need not fear him, or the threat of nuclear terrorism any longer. The response was magnificent. He was actually caught off guard with how many supporters he had gained from these two actions alone.

_And I'm just getting started_…

Once he was sure he had the full loyalties of all his governments, he would start his campaign to rehabilitate his people and force them to progress, instead of regress. Yes, he was sure his greedy minded political figures would protest his plans…but he didn't give a damn. This realm had far too much to offer to let the squandering minds of their past leaders hold it back. A new age was breaking forward and he was going to be at the center of it.

As King.

* * *

**02 November 2012 1930 hrs: Florence, Italy (Santa Maria del Fiore Cathedral)**

The evening air was nice and cool. A breeze lightly filled the crowded cobblestone streets of Florence. Jane watched as hundreds of people walked down the streets in droves, heading towards their famous cathedral, Santa Maria del Fiore or 'Duomo' for short. Many of the Italians carried glass encased candles emitting a warm glow over their faces. Some were singing songs for their dead loved ones, while others were chanting prayers. Today was the second day of their "All Saint's Day" festivities.

Seeking refuge in Florence, two weeks after her flee from Morocco, was by complete happenstance. Upon arrival, Jane soon discovered that Florence was a balm to her frantic mind and broken spirit. The culture and the people were too beautiful for her just to pass through. The historic city offered her the comfort and stability, she had so desperately been seeking. So she stayed.

Now almost three months later, Jane sat at a small table of a quaint little Italian bistro and observed the religious holiday. She was never an overly religious person, being that first and foremost, she was a scientist. Her beliefs were held in what was tangible and able to be proven, but that didn't mean she had no respect for those who had a certain faith. Watching the people walking the streets, she found the holiday to be quite beautiful.

She didn't have much faith in anything these days, maybe except for Thor. Silently sipping her espresso, her hazel gaze traveled over the crowds and up into the balconies of the nearby hotel. Something caught her eye. A woman, very similar in appearance to what she remembered of Pepper Potts was standing as still as a statue…staring right back at her.

_What in the world?_

Jane had almost began to smile at seeing a familiar face, but the mixed look of shock and worry Pepper sent her stopped her. Confusion entered Jane's mind.

_What is she…doing?_

Pepper's mouth was moving, she was saying something. Jane's gaze then traveled to the tall man standing next to Pepper and her heart sunk.

_Oh…no…_

Loki was next to Pepper, leaning against the balcony rails, but he wasn't looking at her. He didn't see her! Jane frantically glanced back at Pepper and caught her mouthing words to her.

'Run…Go…Run'

Jane grabbed her pack and, as calmly as she could, turned away from the building. Pulling her jacket hood over her head, she began to make her way back to her apartment. Once she was sure she couldn't be seen from the hotel, she started to run.

For the past few months she had been working as a part-time librarian and computer specialist for a small private company. They were so impressed with her interview alone, it didn't matter that she had no references. The work wasn't as thrilling as what she had been doing with SHIELD, but it was refreshing to take a step back from astrophysics.

Jane let herself into the building and sprinted up the flights of stairs. Apartments were pretty cheap, when you knew people and Jane's boss…_knew_ people. He had kindly set her up in the small loft and Jane was grateful for it. With her low rent, she was able to put away a good amount of emergency cash for a rainy day. And today's forecast just so happened to predict thunderstorms in her near future.

_Just my luck…What in the hell is __**he**__ doing in Florence?_

Jane rushed into her apartment and grabbed her travel pack. She had all her cash already inside, and her passport. Just as she started to throw in the necessities, a commotion was heard out in the staircase, and Jane froze. Fear set her into motion and she grabbed her bag. She managed to head down her fire escape faster than she thought was humanly possible for herself.

Once her feet hit the floor, Jane took off in flight. She disappeared into the crowds and around a corner, just as a familiar dark headed figure poked his head out her bedroom window. She had escaped, but just barely.

Loki had been watching the Italians march to their sacred cathedral with mild fascination. In Asgard there were no churches to worship in, just deities to pay homage to. And with him being among those deities, he never really studied the concept of 'worship' the way humans did.

He had been in the process of studying the worshippers below, when Natasha pushed forward from her spot behind him.

"Look! There!" she called out.

Loki's green eyes flickered to her in agitation, but her next words stopped his thoughts completely.

"Look its Jane!"

Pushing the red head out of his way, Loki impatiently looked to where she had pointed. A woman was rushing in the opposite direction of the crowd, away from the hotel. He didn't see her face though.

"Are you sure Natasha?" he heard Pepper ask breathlessly.

"Yes of course I'm sure. It was definitely her Sir," Romanov declared.

Loki kept his eyes on the street where the woman in question disappeared to, "Find her Agent Romanov. If it is indeed her… I will reward you greatly."

Natasha nodded her head and bowed out.

Pepper could hear Natasha calling for back up and silently called the red head every name in the book. She watched Loki's face take on a slightly crazed look and felt her heart ache for Jane. If she was here, this close to him…Pepper knew he was going to find her. He was going to find poor Jane and do God knows what to her.

"Ms. Potts?"

"Yes My lord?"

"Cancel all my plans for tonight and tomorrow. I have a feeling my attention will be needed elsewhere," he smirked.

Pepper gulped, "Yes of course, Your Majesty."

"Oh, and Ms. Potts… make sure our new guest has appropriate clothing available for her upon arrival. It shall need to be _approved_ by me, _before_ being delivered…Do I make myself clear?" Loki added.

"Yes My Lord, of course."

Loki walked into his rooms and smiled to himself.

_Wait and you shall receive_…

He heard Pepper's cellphone ring in the next room, then her footsteps as she approached him.

"It's Agent Romanov, My Lord," Pepper informed him, handing the small contraption over to him.

Loki grasped the phone and brought it swiftly to his ear, "Romanov speak."

"Sir, we've found the location of her apartment and we're heading there now. Would you like us to engage?" she asked.

"No. No, that won't be necessary. Wait outside the building, I'll be there momentarily."

"Yes sir."

Loki stood from his seat and used his magic to find Natasha. In a blink of an eye, he transported himself next to her. Agent Romanov's only reaction to Loki's sudden appearance was a brief raise of her eyebrow.

"She's up there Sir. Apartment number 34," the red headed woman informed him.

"Let us go retrieve her shall we?" Loki asked rhetorically.

Loki, Natasha, and two other agents made their way towards the building. Loki's level of anticipation was so roused he blew the entrance gate off its hinges, as he made his way into the building.

"I want this building surrounded. Now!" he called out.

He could hear Romanov barking orders through her head piece. As they approached the apartment, he waved his hand and the door silently swung open. Slowly and almost without sound, he entered Jane's apartment. Once he did, he sneered in frustration. She was gone.

The clever little strumpet had evaded capture, again. Walking into her room, he noticed the window open and peeked out. There was a metal ladder leading to the back street, but Jane was nowhere in sight.

"Sir we have a perimeter set up, as far back as five miles. Wherever she is, she won't get very far," Romanov informed him.

Natasha watched as Loki bent down to pick up an item from the floor. It was a hairbrush. _Jane's_ hairbrush to be exact. She was confused as to why the item garnered Loki's attention, but his reaction to the forgotten item stilled any questions she would have asked.

Loki closed his eyes gripping the brush; a smile graced his pale face. He tilted his head back and sighed in victory.

"I've got you," he whispered.

Looking down into his hand, Loki's long elegant fingers grasped a few strand of Jane's hair that still remained in the brush. With a shimmer, they disappeared and not moments after Loki nodded his head mysteriously.

"Sir?"

"Agent Romanov, make sure our guest's room is ready. She'll be arriving shortly."

"Yes sir."

When Natasha turned away, she quickly turned back to ask a question…but the room was empty and Loki was gone.

"Creepy…"

Jane was walking towards the train station, when she thought she heard a whisper.

"Jane."

She turned around, but no one was there. Picking up her pace, she walked faster towards the train station.

"Jane." A voice echoed.

This time it sounded like it was all around her.

"Jane."

"Jane."

Rushing through the entrance of the station, Jane passed a stone fountain. Frantically, she ran up the station steps headed for the train platform.

_Almost there…Keep going Jane… you're almost there!_

Her foot was on the top step, when she felt herself being grabbed from behind. Fear pumped through her body as she was pulled into the chest of her pursuer, yelping briefly.

"Na uh-uh little mouse….No more games," a male voice whispered against her ear.

"Please…please don't hurt me!" Jane squeaked.

Loki wrapped an arm around the shorter woman's waist and pressed his cheek to her head. With his other hand he stilled her movements, by grasping her neck lightly.

Though she couldn't see him, he smiled with hidden malice and cruelty in his eyes, "My _dear_ Jane Foster. What _eve_r, lead you to believe… I would want to hurt you?"

"Why wouldn't you? You've killed to find me. Why _wouldn'_t you kill me?" she answered breathlessly.

Loki chuckled with derision.

"And cut short _all _the fun I have planned for us?" he chidded… slowly shaking his head, "No, that would not do at all."

Jane's eyes darted side to side in confusion. She was being held against her greatest enemy and he was confessing he didn't want to kill her, but toy with her? Why? What had she ever done to him to deserve the torture she was sure to receive at his hands?

"Why? What have I done to deserve this treatment?" she asked, her voice sounding pathetic…even to her own ears.

"You think because you ask, I would tell you? How…naive," he chuckled evilly.

Jane nearly crumpled in fear. Loki sounded completely crazy and manic…she was never going to survive this. In one last desperate attempt at escape, Jane thrust her head back with all her strength. The back of her head collided with Loki's face and she heard a distinguished crunch, followed by a masculine grunt.

Loki's arm loosened enough for Jane to squeeze out of his arms. He grasped his nose momentarily in shock that such a tiny woman managed to assault him. Watching her make a run for the exit, he grimaced in annoyance.

Jane heard Loki's voice growl behind her, but she soon found herself slamming into him when he suddenly appeared before her. Ice cold hands grasped her arms and she felt her muscles freeze in terror. She looked up into his face and winced at his angry gaze. Blood was dripping out of both of his nostrils. Jane watched in terrified awe as his broken nose began healing before her eyes.

_Crap!_

Loki watched his captive in both anger and amusement; he frowned when she began to struggle in his grasp. The little mortal definitely had courage, he'd give her that, but he would soon break her of it.

"Enough woman!" he commanded, shaking her small form. "I will tolerate this defiance, no more!"

Jane ignored him and kept pushing away from him, "Let me go!"

Loki rolled his eyes. He grasped her jacket and pulled her into him. When she looked up at him with her wide hazel eyes, he put his palm against her forehead "Sleep," he grunted.

Darkness immediately consumed Jane's vision and she succumbed to unconsciousness. Loki caught her before she bonelessly slumped to the floor. Heaving her up into his arms, he transported them both back to his temporary accommodations.

His chest swelled with euphoria. He had her! He actually had the bothersome creature. Oh the victory had never tasted so sweet. Now, he could begin to make Thor pay. Revenge was finally going to be his!

Loki laughed to himself and placed Jane on an empty bed. Gazing down he scoffed in disbelief. His hand brushed away the hair covering the woman's face and he studied her in mild distaste.

_This is who changed the mighty Thor? This little mouse of a woman?_

Tilting his head, Loki could see that she was an attractive individual, but when compared to the goddesses of the realms, she was severely lacking. Still, she served a purpose. _His_ purpose… to be exact.

Straightening up, he swiftly exited the room.

An evil smile slowly formed on his lips, "Now… for a small chat with my _brother_."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you all have enjoyed what you've read. Tasteful and tactful comments or critiques would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Graceless Heart**

**Ch. 2: Daddy Issues**

_"Being defeated is often a temporary condition. Giving up is what makes it permanent." -Marilyn vos Savant_

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing within the realm of Marvel universe; be it characters or movie references.**

**Warning: Adult content...read at your own risk.**

* * *

**03 November 2012 0700 hrs: Florence, Italy**

Sunlight danced across Jane's sleeping face. The bright rays caused her eyelids to light up, rousing her from her deep sleep. Cracking her eyes open, Jane winced against the sun light.

She slowly brought herself up to a sitting position. Her sleep addled brain took in her surroundings and she groaned. Closing her eyes she threw herself back into the comfort of her fluffy pillows. This caused her hazel eyes to snap back open.

_Fluffy bed…comfy pillow…Why am I not in a cell?_

Jane remembered her fight with Loki and grimaced at the memory of his hands touching her body. He must have used a spell to make her lose consciousness. She shuddered at the thought of being at the mercy of the cruel god, but other than sore muscles she saw no evidence of foul play.

Though that didn't really count for much, considering it was Loki.

Pulling herself out of the cushy bed, she cautiously explored her room.

It was a decent size, much like a large hotel room. A bathroom was off to one side, a closet, a mirror, nightstand, dresser…etc. Walking over to the door, she tested the door knob and was not overly shocked to find it locked.

She then crossed the room to the only window and sighed, it wasn't designed to open…and even if she could break it open, it was a straight six story drop down to the street. Useless.

Sighing in restlessness, Jane decided to make the bed and then headed into the bathroom for some much needed refreshing.

She emerged fifteen minutes later, more awake and feeling refreshed.

"Good morning Ms. Foster."

Jane yelped in surprise. With a hand over her heart, she turned and found Loki sitting in the corner of the room longing in an arm chair. A condescending grin painted on his pale lips.

She said nothing.

Loki sat watching the startled woman in front of him with interest. Her rumpled clothes and hair gave her an almost attractive disheveled look. Pale skin had a light sun kissed tone, it almost seemed inviting… he found his fingers twitching involuntarily.

His curious gaze continued to travel and make its way to her face, which held a hard expression...except for her eyes. Golden hues of honey stared back at him in uncertainty.

"Have you nothing to say Jane?"

"What could I possibly have to say to you?" Jane rasped incredulously.

"Oh I don't know… '_Good morning My King'_…would be a nice start,"

He was rewarded with a blank stare.

Loki smiled at her tenacity, "You're either very brave or very foolish Ms. Foster. I am not amused."

Their eyes met and neither was inclined to look away.

A knock interrupted their silent battle and Loki huffed in annoyance, when Jane broke his gaze to glance at the door.

"You may enter…"

Jane's eyes watched the door and she instantly stepped back. Two Skrull soldiers entered the room. Having noticed her retreat, Loki smirked.

The creatures stepped aside to reveal the lithe figure of Pepper Potts. Jane's sharp intake of breath, didn't escape Loki's attention.

"Ms. Potts, everything is in order I presume?" he asked addressing his assistant, enjoying Jane's confused expression.

Pepper's strawberry blond head gave a curt nod, "Yes My Lord…I've brought all the approved items with me. Someone will be arriving shortly with a morning meal and I've confirmed all the new dates for your rescheduled appointments."

"Hmm…Ms. Potts you are acquainted with Ms. Foster are you not?" Loki inquired motioning between the two.

"Yes, we have met before…briefly," Pepper answered briefly glancing at the other woman.

Loki watched the two women in interest, before abruptly turning away, "Good, then I will leave you to inform our dear Jane of the expectations of one befitting her…_situation_, and report back to me in half an hour."

"Of course Your Majesty."

Without another word Loki departed, along with the Skrull soldiers, leaving the women alone. Their silence standoff raising tension levels, until Jane could no longer take it anymore.

"Pepper what in the hell is going on? You're working for that creep?" Jane hissed in disbelief.

The blond woman cringed at the tone of betrayal in Jane's voice, but couldn't blame her, "Jane…Loki is…he's very dangerous."

"You think I don't know that?" Jane shouted.

"Jane please… try to understand…I had no choice…There are things you don't know…" Pepper pleaded.

"He's killed thousands of people Pepper!...he's killed people who did nothing more than protect me…I've been running like a fugitive and you're working for him! He's the enemy!"

Pepper tried to calm Jane down, it was obvious the woman was barely holding herself together…now that Loki finally managed to capture her, "Jane you need to calm yourself. If you cooperate Loki won't hurt you, at least that's what I've been able to observe from my own experience."

"What did he mean when he said... 'expectations befitting my situation'?" Jane snapped.

Crossing her arms, Pepper looked down and let out a forced breath, "I'm assuming he means your hostage status and how you're expected to behave while under his care."

"Then why am I not in some kind of prison cell? Why the comfy bedroom?"

"I don't know Jane" Pepper sighed, "it's hard to tell _what_ exactly Loki's intentions are with you. His mind is his own…I just plan his schedule and make arrangements. All I know is, he's very pleased he has you and that usually never means anything good. He's planning something, but I haven't the slightest clue as to what."

Seeming pleased with Pepper's answer Jane sat heavily onto her bed, "So what happens now?"

"Now…We get you some breakfast and bring in your new clothes. While you eat, I'll go over the rules concerning.."

"New clothes?" Jane asked in confusion.

"Yes, Loki had me prepare clothes for you…a wardrobe of sorts…," Pepper explained, "Don't worry though, they're all very tasteful and I can only assume that he means to have you be seen in public with him. Otherwise he wouldn't have chosen such expensive garments."

"Why would it matter what I wear?"

Pepper scoffed, "You'd be surprised. Loki… is a bit of a control freak and now that he's starting to launch his new 'image', he wants people to see him as a political figure, only he's not...if that makes sense….As for the clothes, he doesn't want his staff to be in anything less than fashionable…and I'm assuming, the same goes for you. At least this means he isn't planning on killing you…Right?"

Now it was Jane's turn to scoff, "Yeah…at least not yet."

A heavy silence passed between the two.

Pepper cleared her throat awkwardly, "Well then. Let's get your new clothes in shall we?"

Jane momentarily appreciated Pepper's façade of cheerfulness and watched as the other woman walked to the door and knocked three times. After moment passed, the door opened to reveal another familiar face wheeling in a portable clothing rack.

This time it was Natasha Romanov. Jane looked to Pepper and noticed the cold shoulder she gave the red headed woman, but didn't comment on it.

"Thank you Natasha, that will be all," Pepper smiled at the agent, but Jane could plainly see that it was forced.

Natasha raised an eyebrow in response, but said nothing…she didn't even acknowledge Jane, not that they were very well acquainted beforehand.

"Fifteen minutes Potts and then Loki needs you in the conference room," Natasha reminded Pepper and headed out the door.

"What was that about?" Jane asked curiously.

"Noticed that did you?" Pepper sighed.

"Kind of hard… not to."

"Yeah, well let's just say…me and her… we don't see eye to eye."

Since Pepper didn't elaborate any further, Jane just nodded and decided to leave it be.

Pepper transferred the clothes from the roller rack to Jane's closet. She placed a box on the dresser and explained that they were her intimate items such as underwear, bras, night clothes…etc.

"Did he have to approve _those_ too?" Jane asked uncomfortably.

Pepper blushed and cleared her throat, "He's very thorough…sorry."

Jane shrugged.

As Pepper prepared to leave, she turned to Jane one last time, "I should warn you Jane, Loki may have lapses of civility, they make him seem… almost …gentlemanly and human, but do not let him fool you. He is cruel and manipulative…and he doesn't care who he hurts to get his way. But whatever you do, do not disobey him. If you try to escape, he'll know. Once he's caught you, he can always find you. He is a master of magic and we're kidding ourselves if we forget that and…" Pepper paused and looked around the room, before leaning towards Jane, "I...I think he can read minds," she whispered.

Jane's wide eyes took in Pepper's terrified expression, "What's he done to you Pepper? What's he done to make you so… compliant?"

The other woman gave Jane a sad smile and continued on her way out, "It's not what he's done to _me_ Jane." she whispered back.

From her sitting position, Jane watched as Pepper disappeared out her door. Later that day, she replayed her conversation with the older woman over in her head.

Jane knew the woman meant well and was trying to save her from making any grave mistakes, but at the same time …it just wasn't in Jane's nature to go down without a fight. She couldn't just lie down and let Loki take over her life! Not anymore. And then, Pepper's last words dawned on her.

"…_It's not what he's done to __**me**__ Jane."_

"Oh no… Tony."

_That had to be it…_

That's what Pepper meant. Loki wasn't hurting the women, but he was hurting the men…to control the women. That had to be why Agent Romanov was cooperating as well…Loki must be using Clint Barton to control her. A lump formed in her throat…_ bastard_.

For once Jane would like to see Loki in a fair fight, because she knew he would get his ass handed to him without his magic and godly powers.

_I hope I live to see that day…_

Getting up from her bed, Jane decided to take a look at the clothes she received. She needed a shower before Loki showed up again and showers usually helped clear her mind.

Looking through the closet she found a lot of nice and expensive clothes…some were fancy and some were casual.

Grabbing a white silk shirt and dark blue jeans, she headed over to her 'intimates box' sitting on her dresser. Inside she was surprised to find tasteful- if not fancy- underwear and matching bras…that was…until she reached the bottom

.

Her eyes widened and could feel a blush starting as she pulled up several pairs of black lacy thongs with matching sexy nighties. As if burned, Jane dropped the offensive garments.

Anger flared in her chest and she felt her face heat up.

She honestly doubted that Loki would even think of touching her in the sexual sense, but she didn't put it past him to make her think he wanted to. He was all about head games and until she saw proof, she wasn't falling for it.

Stuffing the risqué items in the trash bin, she headed into the bathroom and prepared to pamper herself. If Loki thought she was going to cower and cry in a corner, he had another think coming. She may not have super powers, super strength, or even immortality, but she had her mind…and some would agree that is the only weapon she needed.

* * *

Loki sat in his conference room in silence. He was sitting on top of the table with his eyes closed in concentration. In his mind he was before the Chitauri Elders and they were demanding passage to Asgard.

"Your time is up Liesmith. We have waited long enough."

"My lords please, hear me now. The Tesseract cannot be used for transportation, quite yet. I have a team of scientists working on creating a holding device to stabilize the portal. Without this device the power of the Tesseract will be unmanageable when released and could destroy everything in its path."

The Chitauri counsel contemplated his words in silence. Loki waited watching as they silently communicated with one another.

"How much longer… until your humans complete the portal device?"

"Three months."

"Then you have exactly _three months,_ to go through with your end of our bargain god of Lies or we will destroy you. Mark my words, we will not stand for your mischief making."

"As you wish."

The space rock faded and Loki's senses adjusted to the plain walls of the conference room.

"Damn," he cursed.

Gracefully slipping off the table he started to pace. Erik Selvig has finished the new portal device weeks ago, but he couldn't let the Chitauri know that. He stood by his previous decision and refused to give the Skrulls passage to Asgard. That left him with only one choice.

He stopped his pacing and a plan was beginning to form in his head. His ultimate revenge was to use Jane to torment Thor, but this new plan would give him revenge and potentially rid him of the Chitauri elders and Thor…He smiled to himself as his escape plan came to fruition in his head.

Walking out the hallway, he transported himself to his New York headquarters. He no longer had use for Stark Tower, seeing as he now has his own compound just outside Central Park.

After walking through his security checks, he headed down to his underground facility. Here he housed the remaining Avengers and his science labs. Once he found the cell he was looking for he motioned for the guard to open the door and walked in.

* * *

Thor sat in the middle of the room encased in a square cell, much like the plastic cage that was meant for the Hulk SHIELD created. Dr. Selvig had managed to find a way to use the Tesseract to tamper Thor's powers, as long as he was in the cell…he was as powerless as a mortal.

Now it was time to put his plan into play.

Thor had been sitting in his prison, staring into space…he did this quite often. Loki had imprisoned him and found a way to strip him of his abilities and Mjölnir. He was thinking about Asgard and her people, when he heard the outer door to the cell open. Looking up, Thor saw a sight he never thought he would see again.

"Jane?"

Jane Foster walked in and smiled as she ran up to the clear cell wall, "Thor!" she cried.

"Jane! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in hiding!"

"Loki found me Thor…"

"Oh Jane I'm so sorry…He hasn't hurt you has he?"

Jane frantically shook her head, "No! No, he hasn't and he won't Thor…but something is happening."

"What? What is it Jane?"

"Thor, the Elder Council of the Chitauri are demanding Loki give them passage… to Asgard."

"What!" Thor roared in rage, "That filthy little…TRAITOR!"

Jane followed Thor while he raged inside his cell, tossing over his chair, bed, and table.

"Thor _listen_ to me!" Jane yelled at him.

When she was sure she had his attention she continued on, "Loki won't go through with it. He's stalling, he lied to them and told them the portal Erik created is not finished yet, but it is! He just wants Earth Thor. He doesn't want to betray Asgard, but he's running out of time!"

Thor turned to Jane in disbelief, "Jane, he has fooled you. My brother is a selfish person and will do whatever it takes to get what he wants…Why would this be any different? I was a fool to have trusted and loved him before, but no longer!"

Watching Jane flinch, he eyed her suspiciously, "Why are _you_ here telling me this? And what have you to do with Loki?"

To his unbelieving eyes, Thor watched as Jane developed a guilty countenance, "Thor I'm sorry, but the reason I came here was to help the man I love. Loki isn't all bad Thor! I know you promised to come find me, but he found me instead…and…and instead of harming me, he asked for my help. I've been helping him learn the ways of technology and human culture…somewhere along the way…I started to care for him."

Thor blinked as his eyes began to sting and an unexplained lump in his throat made it hard for him to swallow, "And Loki…does he return your… feelings?"

Jane's eyes shifted to the floor shyly and it made Thor's stomach sink, "I think he does...I mean he hasn't said as much, but I can tell he cares for me."

"Then I have lost you?"

"Thor please don't hate me, I never meant for this to happen."

Thor looked away from Jane's face in dejection

…_So __**this**__ is heart break_ he thought to himself.

"Thor?"

Jane's sweet voice no longer held any hope for him and it was hard to hear her speak after what she revealed. He needed to get away from here…and back to Asgard.

"Jane let us speak of this no more."

"But Thor what about the..."

"I have come to an idea…it is complicated, but if I can relay the Chitauri threat to my father and the council of Asgard, he may seek to abolish the Chitauri Elders for conspiring crimes against Asgard."

"And what will happen to Loki? Will he receive punishment for his misdeeds?" Jane inquired.

Wincing Thor shook his head, "I shall vouch for Loki, as a favor to you, and if his rule of your realm is not harmful to its people…and no objections arise to his Kingship, he may be kept from punishment...But the final decision falls on our father."

"You would do that for me? Even after he's had you imprisoned?"

Thor gazed down into Jane's eyes with all the love he had left in his broken heart, "My dear Jane, I would do this and so much more for you. From what you tell me of Loki's reluctance, it shows a significant amount of promise in his character and I cannot ignore that. I had almost lost hope for my brother, but you've given me a reason to believe in him once more."

"Thank you Thor, I do not wish to trouble you for much longer."

"You are no trouble Jane," Thor smiled half-heartedly.

"I will speak to Loki and relay your plans…He may not be very happy that I have approached you on his behalf, he is very proud, but I'm sure he'll understand I had no choice."

"Regardless of whether or no he returns you feeling, he does not deserve you Jane."

Jane smiled uncomfortably at his statement, "I should go. I'll make sure you are released soon and should Loki agree…I think you should present him with some demands of your own…He _will_ be in your debt after all," Jane mischievously suggested.

"I shall do that Jane Foster," He smiled.

Watching as Jane made her way out the door, Thor's smile fell…he felt his heart fall to his feet. He had much to think over.

Loki shifted back to himself as soon as 'Jane' was outside the door. His throat was tight with suppressed emotions.

Never would he admit to it, not even upon the pains of death, but his brother was too good to him.

He almost couldn't believe how easy it was for Thor to agree to his plan and it was all because of Jane. How that silly little creature managed to wrap Thor under her spell was completely beyond him. Never the less, he had some work to do and people to…_rehabilitate_.

Transporting himself back to his penthouse in Florence, he decided to seek out the woman in question and see what exactly was so damn intriguing about her.

* * *

Jane was curled up in a large arm chair reading a book she found on one of the shelves in her room. She had nothing else to do and decided she couldn't let her mind remain idle.

So absorbed was she in her book, she didn't hear Loki enter the room.

In fact several minutes had gone by; before she even let her eyes drift away from the pages. And that was when she spotted Loki.

He was lazily lounging in the arm chair opposite her, only a small coffee table between them.

She was surprised and slightly alarmed to find herself thrust into presence again, but she didn't outwardly express it. The fact that she had managed to keep herself from yelping or jerking in fright, spoke volumes about her self-control.

"Good evening..."Loki drawled.

"Good evening," Jane repeated back.

Loki watched as Jane's golden eyes glanced at him in disinterest, before returning to her book.

He frowned.

"Ms. Foster, you are aware that you are in the presence of your new King…are you not?"

"I am aware…Just as I'm sure, _you are aware_…considering who you are, you've lost all respect you could ever hope to get from Me." she answered, head still buried in her novel.

Now he was getting annoyed, "You think I care about whatever petty issues and perceived slights against your person you're holding against me? I really could give a damn about your hurt feelings over dead body guards and being chased around the world… So stop pouting. I bested you at your little game of hide and seek. Deal with it. This infantile behavior is getting on my nerves."

"Oh that's rich coming from you," Jane scoffed.

"I beg your pardon?"

Lowering her book, Jane raised an eyebrow at him, "You know…. you're _right_ ….you _are_ King…of the hypocrites!"

"And just how did you come to that conclusion…?" Loki asked calmly. Though his face showed Jane no outward emotion, his voice betrayed his exasperation and that made her smile inwardly.

"_You_ are sitting here… telling _me_ to get over my 'petty issues and perceived slights'... When YOU threw the biggest temper tantrum in ALL the nine realms not seven months ago! Which, by the way, resulted in the hijacking of an ENTIRE PLANET…Why? Because of _your own…_ 'petty issues and perceived slights'!" Jane announced incredulously.

Loki was leaning back in his chair with a sneer on his pale face. Jane glanced over and despite the danger signs flashing in her face; she let out a brief snort of laughter.

"Have you decided yet?" she asked smugly, eyes filled with mirth.

"On. What?" Loki ground out.

In an attempt to hide her smile, Jane lifted the book up pretending to return to her story, "If you're the Pot or the Kettle?"

Loki's jaw clenched, he glared darkly at the mortal women in front of him. Without warning he lunged forward, slapping the book out of her hands.

"Hey!" Jane protested.

Not trusting himself to refrain from harming the aggravating woman, he decided to vacate the premises.

"And you accused _me_ of being infantile," Jane muttered to herself, bending over to pick up her book.

Unexpectedly and with a painful yank of her wrist, Jane was pulled backwards. She managed to turn quickly and ended up slamming herself into Loki's chest.

Looking up she could see his vibrant green eyes dangerously glaring down at her. Both were breathing heavily…her from surprise and him from anger.

"Do not test me woman! Don't think for one second I will spare your miserable little body from the horrors of pain and torture. You live now on borrowed time, for when I grow tired of you...and believe me I will…I will take pleasure in draining every drop of blood from your body…every ounce of flesh will be ripped off you bones… and you will watch, as your death falls slowly at my hands!" Loki growled out, grasping Jane's upper arms in his cold hands.

Her reaction was not one he could have predicted or prepared for. Instead of cowering in fear and intimidation, as he had expected, Jane's eyes filled with molten heat and an angry blush formed against her cheeks.

"How dare you! Get your filthy hands off me! I'm tired of you and you're immature bullying tactics," she panted in anger, "Does it make you feel like a man? Huh! Scaring defenseless women into bending under your thumb! How pathetic! You know everyone fears you, but I don't…and do you want to know why?" she hissed angrily at him.

Jane could tell Loki was furious with her…his grip on her upper arms was near unbearable and would most likely leave bruises, but she didn't care. If it caused the death of her, let it be said she went down with a fight.

Maybe it was the adrenaline…or her temper…or the deadly combination of both, but something in her snapped. Without thought or reason, she found herself grabbing Loki by his collar and shoving him backwards with all her might.

Unprepared for the physical assault he tried to step away, but his foot caught against the leg of the coffee table and they both tumbled to the floor… with Jane landing unceremoniously on top of him…straddling his lean torso.

The change in position did not seem to affect the mad woman in the least. Though her petite body was pressed against Loki's, anger remained unsuppressed in her eyes, any awareness of their intimate position was unperceivable.

Using his collar, she pulled Loki closer to her livid face, "You are nothing more than a hurt and confused little boy! And I suggest YOU get over your '_petty issues and perceived slights'_ and go back where you came from, because you and your _daddy_ issues are really starting to piss me off!" She growled down at him.

Loki's hand angrily shot out and grabbed Jane by the throat.

Shocked, she attempted to lean back and away from his grasp, but he quickly pulled himself up into a seated position. Realization of their uncomfortably close proximity suddenly dawned on her…

She gulped loudly.

Loki was leaning slightly over her. Their hips cradling against each other as she straddled him. She felt his long legs start to bend behind her, drawing her closer to his heated body.

The hand at her throat slid to the back of her neck, his thumb pressing lightly against her voice box.

Jane looked into Loki's eyes and her breath nearly died in her throat. His nearly black orbs were blazing with searing intensity, pupils dilated so wide the green of his irises were reduced to thin rings.

Despite her superior position, he was still an inch or two taller than her, causing her head to tilt back. Jane watched as Loki's gaze shifted to her exposed neck. His breathing grew heavy.

Jane could feel his heart pounding against the hand she didn't remember placing on his chest.

Loki's hand tightened at the back of Jane's delicate neck. He meant to threaten her, demean her, and perhaps punish her for her insolence….but all reason was slowly leaving him… he leaned forward, unknowingly pressing himself against Jane…the contact caused them both to gasp from a jolt of unexpected pleasure.

Their bodies were nearly connected at the hip, fabrics of clothing being the only things that separated the flesh of their intimate cores.

Jane was quickly losing focus and perspective. Loki was somehow calling to her like a magnet.

On their own accord, her hands slid up his chest…one grasping his shoulder, while the other wrapped itself into his dark hair. She watched as his eyes widened, hungry gaze shifting to her.

His unoccupied hand griped her waist and Jane was trying to keep herself from panting in anticipation. The gap between them was quickly closing. Loki's breath was now tickling her cheek and Jane closed her eyes.

Time stood still and the seconds that passed felt like they stretched into hours. Loki was focused religiously on the enticing flesh of Jane's neck, right above her pulse point. He felt Jane's body completely still the moment he brought his lips down to press an open mouth kiss upon her neck.

Her husky moan rang through his ears… hold on him tightening, bringing him closer. He continued to press hot open kisses up her neck until he reached her chin. Their eyes locked.

Both were shaking with a fire neither of them had ever experienced before.

Loki bent forward, bringing his lips to lightly ghost over Jane's. The moment they connected, he felt searing hot pleasure shoot through his burning body.

It wasn't a deep or desperate kiss, but it was profound. Unlike anything he had every encountered.

He briefly recalled hearing their combined groans of ecstasy, before being thrust back, away from her… every cell in his body protesting as he registered the sudden loss of Jane's body heat.

He watched in astonishment as Jane jumped up and stomped her way into the bathroom… loudly slamming the door behind her.

The god of Mischief and Lies sat up wide eyed, and looking thoroughly harassed.

His clothes and hair were disheveled from his tumble with the crazy mad woman... Her loaded words from their spat began to burn in his mind. Standing up he looked at the bathroom door, a foreign feeling started to surface in his chest…one he couldn't quite place and he sneered.

He was through with this encounter and the mortal temptress. While walking out, he gave the bathroom door one last hard look and slammed the bedroom door behind him.

_Wench!_

* * *

Loki stalked down the penthouse hallway and made his way towards the den. He needed fresh air, or Valhalla help him, he was going to turn around and end up strangling that foolish girl.

How dare she put her worthless hands on him. _Him_ of all people! He was royalty and she was nothing but a commoner.

The only thing that saved her from instant death was the fact that she caught him completely and utterly off guard.

No one woman had ever assaulted him in such a way.

He had to be at least a good foot taller than her pint sized form and she still managed to tackle him to the ground. It was disgraceful and barbaric!

His mind refused to think on their moment of weakness.

As far as he was concerned, it never happened.

_No wonder Thor is so fond of her_….He froze.

Curious that the thought of his brother and Jane together caused his stomach to feel as if someone had dropped a stone in it.

Making his way through the den he walked out onto the balcony and began to pace in agitation. His mind was reeling from their spat and he couldn't get his hands and body to stop burning with an intensity he didn't understand.

Her words hit deeper than he cared to admit to himself and for that he wanted to punish her.

But at that notion.. images uninvitingly crept into his mind…and without his consent his brain started to take a path he was unwillingly following…his minded project visuals of a naked Jane flushed against his equally naked body…tantalizing flicks of himself releasing his frustrations against her supple mortal body teased him mercilessly.

Loki tried in vain to rid his mind of the unwanted images, but he feared they would be burned in his memory.

Grabbing his head, he pulled at his hair forcing a purge of the traitorous concoctions.

He let out a sigh of relief when they slowly began to disappear and he could feel his mind becoming his own once more. He sincerely hoped they would not return. They were thoughts and sentiments he did not desire or need.

As he glared out into the night, the evening breeze did nothing to cool his temperature or temperament.

He would make her pay for this and soon.

Loki's plans with Thor had been executed perfectly, without a hitch…but doing so with Jane was another story. She was quick- witted and more observant than he originally gave her credit for. He would have to be very careful, or else she could have the potential to ruin everything.

Leaning against the rail of the balcony Loki gazed up at the night sky.

The balcony door opened behind him and he heard whispered footsteps falling onto the concrete floor.

A light pressure was felt against his back, before two hands made their way around his waist and to his chest.

Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes in irritation. Flinging the hands away from his body, he turned around and glared down at his intruder.

"Agent Romanov can I help you?" he sneered with thinly veiled disgust.

"I noticed you out here by yourself and looking very tense My Lord. Is there any way I can help relieve some of that for you?" Natasha's husky voice whispered seductively.

He could see she felt confident in her 'sex' appeal and expected him to reward her with his attention.

It was pathetic.

"Should I ever require the services of a whore, Agent Romanov, I'll be sure to find you. Leave me this instant, before I beat you senseless for your insolence!"

Natasha's eyes widened slightly and she retreated slightly, "Yes My Lord."

Loki continued to glare coldly at her until he was out of his sight.

That woman had been constantly sending him suggestive glances and making countless sexual innuendos when the two of them were alone.

At first Loki found it amusing, but now she had crossed the line. That damn woman was like a dog in heat. Hopefully his threat would make a lasting impression, she did have her uses and he would hate to have to find a new head of security.

Now that he thought about it, Loki smirked.

He wouldn't put it completely past the red head to try to seduce him in order to attempt assassination. She was after all named 'Black Widow' for a very good reason.

He would have to watch her more carefully, just in case.

* * *

Jane stood with her back against the bathroom door, hand over mouth in pure and utter shock.

"Oh. My. God!"

Leaning on the door for support, she vaguely registered hearing the door to her bedroom slam shut.

Loki was gone.

Bringing her hands to cup her heated face, she ran over to the bathroom mirror. After brushing her brown locks away she gasped at her traitorous reflection.

Her neck was flushed with a pink blush that extended all the way down her chest. With wide eyes she studied her face, which had the telltale signs of a deep blush in her cheeks…her skin glowing with excitement.

Her eyes were bright and she fought the urge to cry in shame.

_Are you kidding me…are you freaking kidding me! What the hell was that Jane? _

She paused

"What the hell _was_ that?" she asked herself flabbergasted.

No one could give her answers to that question, she didn't even know if there was an answer for it.

One minute she's reading a book, trying to forget her hopeless situation and then BAM! The god of Mischief comes in and…and..and causes…mischief!

She couldn't believe that she attacked him…as in - _actually tackled the man to the ground-_ attacked him.

What was she thinking?

She wasn't thinking, that's what!

Pacing the expanse of the bathroom, Jane tried to calm her frazzles nerves. Try as she might, her analytical mind could not stop replaying those few seconds of mind numbing pleasure and bliss. From the feather-light kiss Loki placed on her lips… to their combined groans of ecstasy the moment her woman parts.

Closing her eyes, she remembered the look on his face just before the kiss.

His green eyes were hooded with desire. Completely unguarded… desire. With his hair disheveled and expression eager…he looked like he was moments from being completely undone.

It was obvious neither of them was thinking very clearly, but Jane felt as if she had witnessed an extremely rare moment for him. There were no sneers, no cold stares, and no psychotic lapses in sanity…

In that moment, he was just a man and she…was just a woman.

That thought suddenly had Jane blushing deeper than she ever thought herself capable of. She remembered feeling just how much of a _man_ Loki was.

"No! You stop this Jane Foster. You stop this right now," she commanded at her reflection.

Turning the sink on she splashed her face with water to cool her cheeks. Staring at her reflection she swore to never think back on this moment ever again, because no matter how much she could delude herself…Loki was not _just_ any man.

He was a murder, a kidnapper, a thief…He was the 'God of Lies' for crying out loud!

And as much as he tried to portray himself as the 'Savior 'of this planet, she knew him for the coward and the monster he really was.

And she would do well to remember that.

So she would take this moment and lock it away. She would never think back on it.

People make mistakes; bodies have unexplainable reactions to certain things all the time.

Not everything has to make sense.

Looking at her reflection, Jane raised an eyebrow in question…"Right?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: So what did you think? Review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Graceless Heart**

**Chapter 3: Deception**

"_Profit is sweet, even if it comes from deception." – Sophocles_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. **

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed. Your words are very encouraging and make me all the more excited to present you all with my story. I will be working on the story daily, but I plan to update every two to four days. I'm really working on blending the "Marvel movies Loki" with my own perspective on Loki in order to make him work within this story. I hope you all enjoy and keep reviewing! I love to hear back from you all!**

* * *

08 November 2012 0830: Florence, Italy 

A week had passed since _'the incident'_, as Jane had taken to calling it. And she had seen neither hide nor shiny black hair of Loki. For that she was thankful, it actually gave her time to get herself together.

To say she was shaken after her encounter with Loki was a gross understatement…. She was a mess. For some unexplainable reason, she just couldn't shake off the feelings that stirred within her… brought on by the event. Deep down she knew it was a big deal…much bigger than she was ready to handle at the moment.

Jane's only reprieve from her inner turmoil was Pepper. Apparently, Loki was busy making preparations for some big event, which demanded his full attention. So, he was required at his New York base.

Pepper informed Jane that she would be moved to Loki's New York residence today.

After having nearly had a heart attack over that news, Pepper insured Jane she would have her own room and the situation would be much like it was here in Florence.

Jane didn't want to be anywhere near Loki, but seeing as she had no choice…she was just going to have to suck it up.

If she was going to be living in his house, she could at least appreciate that she wasn't going to be locked away in a prison cell. Although…judging from their last encounter…Loki could very well change his mind about that, and if she was honest with herself…she knew she would prefer the cell if it meant not having to encounter the 'god of Mischief' on a daily basis.

Sighing, Jane turned her attention back to her companion.

Despite enjoying Pepper's company and the light talks they would have to try and cheer themselves up, Jane wouldn't dare confess what had transpired between herself and Loki to Pepper.

It was too shameful and embarrassing…and just plain wrong.

She couldn't stomach the thought of losing Pepper's trust. The strawberry blond headed woman had done everything she could to make Jane's situation less of a burden. She had completely and unknowingly won Jane's affection.

In the wake of his victory, he's been responsible for so much loss of human life. Loki may delude himself into thinking he was a 'world saving King', but behind his mask he was a coward.

Loki really did a number on Pepper and for that Jane could never forgive him. Jane often wanted to ask about Tony…but something in Pepper's eyes spoke to Jane and had her feeling like Pepper was keeping a very deep pain hidden under her cheerful and nonchalant mask. Maybe one day Pepper would tell her, and Jane respected her enough to wait.

"Jane?"

Looking up from her spot on the floor, Jane's eyes found Pepper watching her in amusement.

"uhh yeah?" she asked sheepishly.

Pepper just laughed, "Where did you just go?"

"Sorry I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No, it's nothing."

"You ok?"

"As much as I can be in my situation," Jane scoffed sarcastically.

"Yeah sorry…stupid question," Pepper winced.

Jane waved the woman off, "Don't worry about it. So when do we leave?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well Natasha should be here any moment now," Pepper frowned looking down at her watch.

Jane found it interesting that whenever Natasha was brought up, Pepper's face would take on a disapproving pinched look.

"So what's going on between the two of you? If you don't mind me asking…."

Jane watched as Pepper shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, we just don't mix well." Pepper supplied vaguely.

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't approve of some of the things she does and she thinks I'm a prude. So naturally, we just don't see eye to eye."

"Spill it Potts." Jane demanded.

Pepper sighed before giving Jane a leveled look, "Ok this is just going to sound weird, but I've noticed she's been after Loki."

"Oh… like she's trying to spy on him?" Jane asked.

"No.." Pepper shook her head, "More like 'after him' in the _physica_l sense…"

Obviously not understanding what the other woman meant, Jane's forehead scrunched in confusion.

"Oh for goodness sakes Jane! She wants to _sleep_ with him!" Pepper huffed in exasperation.

Jane's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Oh. What makes you think that?"

"Well, I've caught her coming onto him a couple of times…and she really lays it on thick. It's repulsive." Pepper cringed.

"I can imagine," Jane agreed, starting to feel uncomfortably hot.

"And that's not even the worst part," Pepper continued.

"There's more?"

Pepper nodded, eager to partake in frivolous girl talk, "Yeah, she's taken it upon herself to dress Loki. Every morning she gets his clothes, though he's never undressed in front of anyone…I can tell she's hoping one day he will. If he notices, he doesn't say anything… he sort of snaps his fingers and his clothes magically appear on him. But it's so unnerving that she's actually eager to do his bidding and I can tell she practically purrs in satisfaction whenever he gives her a compliment or is pleased with her work. "

"Huh. Guess she just wants to take it to the next level. She seems like she's the type of woman to have always gotten what she wanted, maybe Loki not giving into her is only making her try harder. Or she could be into the whole powerful ruler thing?" Jane conceded.

But another thought dawned on Jane, "Hey she's _'The Black Widow'_…what if she's trying to get closer to him...to spy?...or assassinate him?" she threw out .

Pepper hummed in agreement, "Plausible, but unnecessary...nothing we have can kill him. He's immortal. I could be biased, but I just think she's a…"

Both women jumped as the sound of a loud knock on Jane's door.

"Oh looks like our ride is here!" Pepper announced slightly nervous.

Jane followed Pepper to the door, making sure she had she coat. When Pepper opened the door, Natasha and two human guards were waiting on the other side. After a brief conversation, Pepper made sure that Jane's luggage was taken care of before they were escorted down and out of the building.

Jane's palms began to sweat as they made their way to the black car waiting for them at the curb… in front of the building. There was a decent sized gap between her and the guards…and an even bigger gap between her and the other two women. If she wanted to, she could make a run for it. Right now, she could run and get lost in the streets.

_I could do it. And maybe never come back._

The chance to escape to freedom was almost too tempting…But she wouldn't dare. She couldn't do that to Pepper. The woman was her only friend and ally. And Jane knew that an attempt at escape, while in Pepper's custody, would only cause problems for the other woman…and she just couldn't do that to her.

So, when Pepper turned around and motioned for Jane to enter the black sedan…Jane gave her a small smile and ducked into the waiting vehicle. All plans of escaped left behind.

* * *

08 November 2012 0430: New York, New York

Loki sat in his office and contemplated his next move. He had managed to now have full reign over The United States, much sooner than he had anticipated. It was a surprise that their Congress and presidential figure had bowed at his hand so quickly, but in retrospect, he really gave them no other choice. It was either follow him or die. And these weak humans weren't dense enough to forgo their instincts of self-preservation. He had witnessed it on more than one occasion.

One by one…the politicians and leading figures had signed over their countries to his authoritarian rule.

Yes. At first they protested, they fought, but then they lost. That loss was all the catalyst he needed. They knew what meek armies they gathered could not even hope to keep him at bay. So, one by one their weak leaders submitted to him. Offering their cooperation, as a submissive she wolf offers her neck to her dominate alpha male.

He was their alpha male now, and no one was willing to stop him…because no one could.

Earth was now on its way to being fully subjugated under his rule as King. He would have his coronation ceremony for the world to see, and then he would truly stake his claim. He would morph this dismally lost realm into his own and bring it to glory rivaling that of Asgard.

His plans were coming to fruition, and Loki preened himself at having accomplished so many of his ambitious aspirations. The only thing that over shadowed his glory, were the Chitauri.

He still couldn't believe that half mad from their torture and relentless defilement, they made him agree to that retched promise. The Elders were fools to believe he would actually give them access to Asgard. He would be their puppet no longer, the armies of Asgard would see to that.

Tomorrow morning, he would be sending Thor back to Asgard. The All Father would have no choice, but to confront the Chitauri and end their schemes.

Loki sincerely hoped everything went according to plan, for he shuddered to think what punishment Odin would bestow upon him, should all fail.

Tonight he would also have to approach Jane Foster. Getting her cooperation was essential to his plan and his immediate survival. Never had he ever thought he would have to lean so heavily on a mortal, but he would swallow his pride for the moment. His only comfort was that- if he succeeded- she would have saved him and handed him her world on a platter, and be none the wiser.

Loki's green eyes danced with mischief, "My dear Jane Foster you know not what you are about to do."

* * *

Jane jerked awake. The jolting from the plane landing had woken her up. Peeping outside her small window she could see the airport runway racing by.

Hours earlier a private plane had been wanting for them at a small airstrip in Tuscany. Jane lamented having to leave Italy, the beautiful country would always remain in her thoughts.

Despite Loki capturing her in said country, it would always hold a special place in her heart.

Her thoughts were cut short as she observed everyone in the small craft make ready for their exit.

Jane followed Pepper and Natasha out and down the small set of stairs. Another car was waiting for them and Jane rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it all.

She didn't know why she was surprised by it, but Loki was an utter snob. He liked flashy and expensive.

It made her uncomfortable….she was a simple person and valued modesty. Expensive cars, and designer clothes weren't really her style, but all that was out of her control now. And she was just forced along for the ride.

New York was slowly rebuilding itself in the aftermath of the battle for earth. Stark Tower, along with other various skyscrapers, was under construction. The city didn't look as bad as she had remembered seeing it that day so many months ago.

People were still walking the streets, going about their business. Hot dog stands and other various food carts were still running at all hours on all the major corners.

Jane began to wonder at how much she had missed. Loki won! Shouldn't they all be enslaved in alien infested work houses?

Shouldn't he be demanding fealty and slaughtering millions for the hell of it?

It was bizarre, actually witnessing the world moving on and adapting…almost as if none of it happened.

Recalling earlier conversations with Pepper, she remembered her explaining the emergence of Loki's "political image".

Only now, days later, was Jane's head spinning from the implications of it.

She didn't want to believe that the human race could be so asinine…how could they go along with this? Where was their pride! Loki was now in power due to a hostile takeover!

And… and people were still eating chili cheese dogs on the corner of 6th Avenue at 8th Street!

Huffing in exasperation Jane pulled her jacket hood over her head and slumped in her seat.

She had been a little excited to be out on the streets again, but now it just all seemed so wrong. Her mind vaguely register seeing billboards with Loki's smiling face plastered on them, promoting his promise of peace and prosperity.

It all made Jane feel sick.

No wonder Loki had such low views of humans.

He forced his way into this world; he ruthlessly conquered, and now proceeded to dress himself in their clothes and promised peace. Instead of standing up for freedom, they now followed him…like sheep!

Oh the unfairness of it all! Reality really sucked!

Weren't the bad guys supposed to lose?

Wasn't there supposed to be a "happy ending"?

What the hell?

Was there really no "Good" to triumph over Loki's evil?

This went against everything she had ever been taught to believe. And Jane knew exactly who to blame.

_Disney._

They preached the 'happy ever after', 'good guys always win', and 'love conquers over all', but it was all a bunch of crap!

Maybe if they had Cinderella stay locked in her tower, miss the ball, and her prince never find her...Jane could have been prepared for this, but they didn't. False hope had been shoved down the throats of all their little consumers and now Jane was pissed. Being one of them, at one point in her life, she felt slighted.

_Yeah that's right Disney. Where's your happy ending now?_ Jane thought bitterly.

Letting her thoughts process her new surroundings, she began counting the passing lights. It was probably around eight or nine o'clock at night and the city was buzzing with life.

Jane continued to stare out the window and sooner than she would have liked, they pulled over and stopped.

A doorman in a green uniform opened her door and Jane took a hesitant step out.

Pepper and Natasha soon followed. Once the guards were out they proceeded to enter the building as a group.

From the looks of it, it was right across the street from Central Park.

The entrance hallway was very grand and austere. _Impressive…_

Lowly lit lights along the upper walls gave the building an ominous glow. She quickly scampered behind the rest of the group, not wanting to slow them down.

After a short ride up a golden plated elevator, they stopped on the 10th floor. When the doors opened Jane had to refrain from dropping her mouth open in awe.

The elevator emptied out into a huge foyer. From where she stood, three long hallways lead to various rooms and other hallways. The floor was a deep mahogany color and it gleamed in perfection.

The walls had columns built into them that scaled up until they opened into the dome like ceiling.

Jane tried not to strain her neck as she studied what she could of the various murals decorating the ceiling.

Walking through the vast area Jane felt it was impressively reminiscent of the chapel at The Palace of Versailles, France.

As they proceeded further, Jane realized the hallways opened along the inner side to reveal a massive atrium. She peeked over the railing and saw straight down to the first floor and she could see each floor and their respective walkways.

It was amazing and beautiful.

The ceiling to the atrium was covered with an opaque glass that was lined decoratively with gold to make a beautiful central skylight.

It was night now, but she knew come morning, the glass would give off a beautiful warm glow of daylight.

How cruel that such a beautiful and historic building should fall into the hands of such an evil thing as Loki, she mused.

Jane found herself saddened at the thought of the former occupants of the building.

Who lived here before Loki decided to steal it for himself? Were they still alive or did he slaughter them in his quest for a dwelling befitting a "King"?

Shrugging her shoulders, Jane sighed and continued on with her eyes forward and alert. It wouldn't do well to dwell on such thoughts. She knew Loki was here…waiting for her…and she had to keep her mind alert.

Loki was lounging in his massive library, when the group arrived.

Jane inwardly scoffed as she took in the great room, her earlier ruminations on Disney coming back to her full force.

The library before her was eerily similar to that of the one depicted in 'Beauty and the Beast'. Complete with a set of antique couches and a matching settee spread strategically in front of a giant lit fireplace….And the _beast _standing before her.

Looking up at Loki's imposing form, she vaguely wondered if (when presented to 'The Beast') Belle felt the dread- rock hard in the pit of her stomach- the way Jane did at that moment.

Loki beckoned the group forward.

Pepper and Natasha uniformly began to relay information about the trip and other trivial things that didn't warrant Jane's attention. So, she let her eyes drift to the hundreds of bookshelves lining the walls and wondered if she would get a chance to read any of the books encased within them.

Jane loved to read and absorb the knowledge books held within their paper pages. She was never really a frivolous person.

While other girls played dress up and chased after boys, she was putting all of her mind into studying anything and everything she could get her hands on.

Her parents would tease her about being such a serious child, but she knew what she wanted. And she wanted knowledge.

She got into the best schools and academically excelled in everything she could. Then she was introduced to the stars and suddenly astrophysics became her life.

"See something of interest Ms. Foster."

Jane ripped her gaze away from the walls at the sound of Loki's velvet voice. When she turned back to him, she was surprised to find them alone together. Somewhere between their entrance and her distraction, he dismissed the rest of her companions…Leaving her alone in the lion's den.

"Perhaps," she answered.

Loki smirked at her response, "It is my understanding that you are of the academic sort. Thor tells me you are very intelligent. Is that right?"

Jane swallowed the lump in her throat at Loki's mention of Thor.

"Yes that is correct."

Again Jane found herself pinned by Loki's piercing gaze. He seemed to be thinking about something and flashed Jane an indiscernible look, "We are not so different…You and I."

Jane studied his expression puzzled.

"We are _very_ different. I would actually go as far enough to say… We are nothing alike." She argued.

"I would beg to differ."

"On what grounds?"

"You crave knowledge and understanding. You've refrained from partaking in the stupidity that plagues the youthful generations of this realm, in favor of enhancing your mind and the ways with which you perceive the world. You've managed to accomplish many things, those twice your age couldn't even begin to fathom. "

"What does that prove? And how have you come by this knowledge?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets Miss Foster."

"That still doesn't explain how those things prove we are alike."

"I too value wisdom, knowledge, and an intelligent mind. As a boy, while others played war and poked each other with sticks. I was locked away reading a book or bothering my tutors with endless questions hoping to gain the answers I sought after."

"That just makes us both intellectuals."

"Precisely," he smirked in triumph.

"Be that as it may, we are still vastly different from one another."

"Perhaps." He quipped eyes dancing with a hint of amusement.

The silence that followed was not so unbearable to Jane. Loki hadn't moved from his seated position in his arm chair and she took it upon herself to walk along the line of the closest shelf to peer at the books stacked upon it. As she did so, she could feel Loki's eyes following her every move, burning holes into her back.

"He's returning to Asgard."

Jane nearly dropped the book she was studying with curiosity.

"Thor?"

"Yes."

"When? Why?"

"Tonight and I cannot say," he confessed mysteriously.

"Why not?"

"Because you will find the answers you seek in due time."

That puzzled Jane exceedingly, "So, you've had him locked up all these months…yet you allow him to return home? That doesn't make sense. Why imprison him at all?"

"I have my reasons and do not need to explain myself to you."

Jane looked away. Loki's eyes were watching her face too closely; she didn't want him to see the hurt that it caused to hear Thor would be leaving her…again.

"I have agreed to grant him an audience with you."

Jane's heart stopped, "When?"

Loki smirked at her eager expression, "Within the hour, but first I need to show you to your room."

Standing Loki motioned for Jane to follow him and she did, keeping a safe distance from him in the process.

He walked incredibly fast and Jane struggled to keep pace with his long strides.

"There are a few house rules I'm going to need you to follow." He informed her.

When there was no response he quickly whipped around, nearly causing Jane to slam into him.

"Problem Miss Foster?"

"Um...no not at all."

He suspiciously looked her up and down, trying to discern if she was up to any mischief.

"As I was saying," He continued. "There are rules to follow. If you obey them, I may feel gracious enough to grant you small freedoms; such as having access to certain areas, like the library, gym, or kitchen."

Jane rolled her eyes when he said _'gracious'_, like he would be doing her some great favor.

"But should you disobey, you will find that your life here will get exceedingly difficult."

At the end of his statement, he stopped before a large ornate door.

"Understand?" he turned to ask her.

Jane silently nodded her head agreement.

Loki then proceeded to open the door. He was naming off rule after rule, but Jane was finding it hard to concentrate because the instant she stepped into the room, all breathe left her body.

The room was literally breathtaking. Decorated with blues, golds, browns, and cream colors. It was elegant and everything she could have every imagined her dream bedroom to be. Complete with a giant four poster canopy bed.

Had her situation been any different, she would have squealed in delight. But it wasn't and it only further reminded her that despite its beauty… it was her cage. She sighed to herself at that depressing thought.

Loki had been watching Jane's reaction to the room with intense scrutiny. He saw the excitement and the awe when she first took in its beauty. Her face lit up and glowed, but then a shadow fell over it. And now she was back to having her expression guarded with hardness.

"Does it please you?" he asked. He wasn't quite sure why, but he wanted to know.

Jane had wandered over to the bed and was running a hand over the comforter, "Would it matter if it did?"

"No."

"Then whether or not it pleases me… is irrelevant. It is my cage either way."

This annoyed him, "Must you always be so impertinent?"

"Perhaps."

Loki narrowed his eyes as he studied the small woman. _Touché._

Jane smirked to herself as she turned her back to Loki and went to investigate her new bathroom.

"I shall leave you to freshen up and then you will be meeting with Thor back in the library. One of the servants will come and fetch you."

Poking her head out of the bathroom Jane looked mildly shocked, "You have servants?"

"Yes of course. What… you think I make my own meals?"

Jane didn't answer; she just shook her head incredulously. He was incredibly spoiled.

"I take my leave of you Miss Foster. Be ready in fifteen minutes," he ordered before making a swift exit.

When she was sure Loki was indeed gone, Jane walked to her closet and dresser to find a change of clothes.

The bathroom, she discovered was like a boudoir of sorts. It was stocked with all the female necessities, as well as some makeup and hair products. Again Jane was puzzled at Loki giving her such frivolous luxuries.

After having changed into a pair of fitted black jeans and an emerald green long sleeved top, Jane combed her hair and applied a small amount of make up for her eyes and cheeks.

She was nervous about seeing Thor again, and wanted to look good for him...but not in a way that made it look like she was trying.

He was after all, leaving again.

When she was finished she waited, until a knock was heard.

A man dressed in s black butler's suit walked in and announced Thor's arrival in the Library. The man then beckoned for Jane to follow him and she eagerly did so.

The walk back to the Library was a quiet one. Jane's palms were sweating in anticipation. Her heart was fluttering in her chest and she felt like she was going to burst into tears at any given moment.

The servant stopped in front of the Library doors and ushered her inside.

She heard him announce her presence to Thor, and then make his silent retreat.

Jane was frozen in place.

Thor was standing in front of the blazing fireplace. His blue eyes smiling at her.

"Jane Foster."

Before she knew it her feet had carried her at a blinding speed to Thor's side and she launched herself into his arms.

Thor's deep laugh resonated throughout the large space and Jane closed her eyes, sealing that memory forever in her heart.

"Here let me have a look at you my lady." Thor said gently pulling from Jane's embrace to study her appearance.

"Are you harmed?" He asked seriously.

"No, no I'm not harmed."

"Loki has been taking care of you properly hasn't he?"

"Yes, so far. Though I'm not sure why."

Thor nodded his head, obviously content that Jane was in no immediate danger.

"Thor what's going on? Loki told me you're returning to Asgard, why?"

Jane watched as a cloud passed over Thor's face, he looked much more mature now than she ever remembered him being.

"My dear Jane, there is much to tell you. And I am afraid this ill news may not please you." Thor confessed.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Thor placed his hands on Jane's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Jane my father calls me back to Asgard. He has seen what Loki has accomplished in Midgard and no longer sees Loki as a threat."

"What! That's impossible! Loki is a threat! Just look at how much death and destruction he's caused!" Jane protested angrily.

"I know Jane, but Odin does not see it that way. He sent me here to retrieve Loki, but since then… he has observed my brother and has found his choices to be well meaning and just, despite his victory over the Avengers. I have spoken with Loki and his plans are to strengthen Midgard not destroy it. There are few now who fight against him, all your leaders have bowed to his rule, willingly."

Jane couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So what happens now?" She asked faintly.

Thor stood up straight and looked down on Jane, "Now, I go back to Asgard and help my father vanquish a new threat to our realm. Asgard needs me."

"But what about me? You cannot just leave me here with Loki! He's a psychopath!"

"Jane I have asked Loki to set you free."

"You have?"

"Yes, and he assures me that he will."

"But how can you trust him to do what he says? He's the god of Lies."

"Jane, there is something you I must tell you. Loki has confessed the Chitauri rulers mean to attack Asgard. He needs by help…He has deceived them into thinking he will use the Tesseract to give them passage to my father's realm, but I will have our armies there waiting for them. I will lead my father's armies and vanquish the Skrulls for conspiring war against Asgard."

Thor paused, then continued cautiously, "… there is another thing…a most important thing that you must do for me…. though Loki means to free you…..I have asked him to keep you here protected, until my return."

Jane was about to protest, but he held his hand up to stop her, "I will not be able to fight knowing you could be in harm's way Jane. Your mortal body is so frail and can succumb to death so easily. It amazes me any of you manage to reach old age. I need to know you are safe and away from harm. I am doing my brother a tremendous service. In return he has made an unbreakable oath to me, that no harm will ever befall you, while under his care."

Jane was silent, there were so many things wrong with his statements, and she didn't know where to begin to disagree.

"Thor I don't understand. You're telling me, you're going to fight a war and you're leaving me here _with Loki_ for safe keeping?"

Though she knew Thor meant well, but the feminist in her was screaming.

"Yes, does this not please you? Jane you cannot protect yourself out there alone and I cannot- in good conscience- leave you to fend for yourself with no male protection. My brother _will_ honor this agreement Jane. He's the only one that can protect you, should the Skrulls decide to use you against me." He insisted.

"But Loki is controlling the Skrulls!"

"Jane, Loki has been sending the Skrulls away from Midgard for weeks. There are very few that remain in this realm and they cannot get back here without the Tesseract. My brother is trying to do the right thing here Jane Foster, and he needs me."

"Ok assuming I actually go along with this crazy arrangement…what happens after?"

Thor said nothing. He only silently studied Jane with uncertainty.

"Thor if I stay here, under Loki's care, when you return. What happens then…with us?"

Studying the god of Thunder, Jane knew by his guilty expression he couldn't make her any promises.

"Jane you are a most wonderful woman. You have helped me in ways no other has, but my father grows weak. Asgard will need me as her King and in accordance to her laws; I must take an _Aesir _bride. If I return to you dear one…I can only return as a most trusted friend, for it would be unfair to both of us… if I offered you any more than that."

During his speech, Thor had grabbed Jane's hand and enveloped it in his massive one.

Jane knew, deep down….her and Thor would never be.

He was a god and she was a mortal scientist, but it still hurt to hear it.

Tears fell from Jane's eyes and silently made their way down her cheeks.

Thor lifted her into his arms and sat them both on one of the couches, cradling her in his lap. They both sat with their arms around each other and lamented for their lost opportunities.

Hearing the library doors open, Jane turned her face into Thor's shoulder. His hand began to rub her back gently and she knew it was time for him to leave.

The two of them stood up and walked to the door.

"I must leave to make preparations. Loki must try to undo the harm that he has caused to the Avengers, for what I must do for him. He must try to better himself Jane. And I would be greatly indebted to you, you could help him along the way. My brother uses many masks to hide his true feelings from others, do not be deceived by his apparent cruelty for behind it, though perhaps somewhat jaded… is a decent person. Can you try to do this for me Jane? Will you stay under his protection and possibly help him…for me?"

Jane hated Thor for guilting her into this, but she reluctantly agreed. "I will try."

"That is all I can ask you to do."

Thor placed a gentle kiss against Jane's temple and gave her one sad look with his bright blue eyes…and then he was gone.

Walking back over to the couches, Jane sat down in a numb silence.

* * *

Nothing made sense to her anymore.

Thor was leaving to fight the Chitauri, Odin was letting Loki rule over earth, the people of earth were actually accepting Loki as their King, she and Thor could never be together, and now she was under Loki's protection as a favor to Thor?

It just didn't freaking make sense to her.

How had she lost control of her life and decisions concerning her own well-being?

Damn gods… thinking they know what's best for everyone.

Jane's eyes stared into the flames of the fireplace as she contemplated her strange new reality.

"Miss Foster?"

Pulling her gaze away from the fire, Jane turned to see Loki standing by her seat.

He was looking down on her with a concerned expression.

She wondered if he was pretending to be concerned or if he really was concerned.

How did Thor manage to trust his brother, knowing who and what he was? How do you even begin to trust the god of lies?

"Jane Foster."

Loki's voiced snapped Jane's attention back to him, "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"How can you ask me such a thing? After everything you've done…how can you just….ugh! No I'm not alright, but my feelings on most things now and days, seems to be irrelevant… so does it matter how I feel? I'm still stuck here with _you_, away from everything I know! My world is no longer my own and I hate it. And I hate you!"

Loki stayed silent for a moment; he couldn't comprehend the brief sting he felt at her words.

"Believe me Miss Foster, I am under no illusions that you harbor any friendly feelings towards me. Your sentiments do not surprise me in the least, but it puzzles me that you are upset with Thor."

"My reasons are my own."

Jane's eyes glowed in the firelight and Loki was intrigued by the heat emanating from her golden orbs.

For such a tiny thing, she displayed an impossibly fiery temper. He admired that - to some extent- and it amused him.  
"Well now that I am to be your protector, you must instill some amount of trust in me yes? Come woman, out with it. What has my brother done to deserve your ire?"

Jane rolled her eyes and made no response, eyes down cast.

"Stop sulking it doesn't suit you." He scolded.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Does it matter?"

Jane was silent. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him.

"Either you tell me or… I will reach into that stubborn little head of yours and rip the answer out for myself," He warned darkly.

"You wouldn't," Jane stated skeptically.

"Would you like to try me?"

Jane's eyes narrowed, "You are really depraved you know that."

At her comment, Loki grinned like a Cheshire cat, "So I have been told."

An uneasy feeling crept into Jane's body, she really didn't want to play his games, but she saw no other option.

She just wanted to be alone and wallow in her self-pity, but his pestering was making that impossible.

If she didn't give him answers, he would get upset -and with his imbalances- she couldn't predict what he would do… should he decide to lash out at her.

"Will you leave me alone if I tell you?"

"For the rest of this night…Yes."

Jane huffed and began to pick at imaginary lint on her pants.

"I'm waiting…"

Jane rolled her eyes, "Yes, of course I'm upset with Thor!" she hissed in anger, "I'm upset with Thor…I'm mad at Thor…I'm mad at _you_, and I'm mad at _myself_! How did my life fall so hopelessly out of my own control? You came here and you ruined everything! You can fool everyone else on this planet with your new image and your inspiring words, but not me. Don't pretend to be civil and spout your deceiving words to me _Silvertongue. _I know you for what you are and I don't know what Thor still sees in you, but it will be the death of him. You _poison_ everything you touch!"

Angry tears began to burn in Jane's eyes and she jumped up and practically ran from the library, too humiliated by her own tears to let Loki watch them fall from her eyes.

She had just made it to her room, before breaking down, her cries echoing off the walls of her dark prison.

As much as the thought of losing whatever potential future with Thor hurt, it didn't surprise her…she knew her time with him was borrowed. He was a god, a prince, and an immortal.

While it stung, Jane could understand where Thor was coming from, but Loki was a different story. He had so many faces and masks….He was the villain…to her he was still the villain, how was she supposed to coexist under the same roof with him?

Thor was wrong, she wouldn't be safe here.

Could his love for his brother really blind him so? Jane could hardly believe the absurdity of it all…Thor was going to leave her in Loki's protection.

Loki…the core of evil! It was bizarre.

Being forced to go from…. seeing Loki as her captor… to her protector was too much for her brain to process. She was scared, hurt, and confused…so… so confused.

Lying on her bed in exhaustion she had one fleeting thought, before her sleep overtook her frantic mind_._

_I really wish Darcy was here…._

* * *

Loki was frowning at the spot Jane had just vacated. He was annoyed at her outburst.

At first he wanted to strike her for daring to speak to him in such a disrespectful manner. But as she continued he found himself completely entranced by the way she expressed her anger and confusion.

For a fleeting moment, he thought her utterly captivating and beautiful. The way her cheeks blushed and heated eyes danced attracted him…like a moth to a flame.

He was no stranger to anger and hate being directed towards himself, but it was highly amusing that she harbored such anger towards Thor. Everyone loved and adored his brother, but _never_ had any one of Thor's women _ever_ been angry at him for making decisions on their behalf…Most just accepted it as a high form of flattery, but not Jane.

Portraying himself as Thor, to Jane… was harder than he had first thought it would be.

It was exceedingly difficult to concentrate on deceiving Jane, when her expression was so open and honest. Though she was seeing Thor, it did something to Loki's insides to see her look upon him with kind eyes and warm smile.

No one had ever looked at him so unguarded before; his envy of Thor was only increased by this.

And when tears began to fall down Jane's soft skin, he impulsively took her into his arms. It was probably the closest to her he would ever be allowed and he took it. It felt nice to give and seek comfort in another person, even if she didn't realize who was really holding her.

Loki sat in contemplation puzzled at the swirls of unfamiliar emotions Jane's presence had brought into his dark life, and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

Walking out he ventured down a hallway, very far from Jane's and knocked on the large door. Walking inside he was greeted with the sight of his brother.

Thor stood in a red tunic and black pants against a window frame, peering out into the night.

"Thor?"

He turned giving Loki a stern look, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I have come to inform you everything is set for tomorrow morning. You shall leave first thing."

"And Jane brother? Will she be there to see me off?" Thor asked.

"Of course Thor, you know Miss Foster holds you in the highest regard."

"Will you treat her well brother?"

"Thor I highly doubt, Miss Foster holds any romantic feelings for me…as you say, but I will keep her well protected for you."

"You must brother, for I fear the Skrulls will attempt to take Jane in retaliation against me."

"I will protect her Thor, you need not fear for her safety."

Thor eyed Loki suspiciously, shook his head lightly…as if banishing a thought away. Something seemed off about this whole ordeal, but the Chitauri threat was real and it needed to be dealt with swiftly.

"Then I shall join you tomorrow for my sendoff brother," Thor smiled.

Loki nodded, "Sleep well, we wouldn't want you looking anything less than glowing for your return to Asgard." He teased.

Thor laughed grabbing Loki by the shoulder and ruffling his black locks, "Even on my darkest of days, I still manage to look better than you brother."

Annoyed, Loki managed to squirm out of Thor's firm hold, "Is that what they tell you? I fear you have been deceived brother, for everyone knows I am the better looking of the two of us...on _any_ day."

Inwardly Thor smiled at Loki calling him 'brother'.

Watching his brother Thor chuckled at his disgruntled appearance; his younger brother never did his like his appearance to be wrinkled or out of place. He was such a strange and meticulous creature that Thor had taken to disturbing his stiff ways since early childhood.

Even now as adults, he found amusement in his old pastime.

"Ha! Now I believe you are the one to have been deceived to believe that lie Loki." Thor smirked.

They both looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

Thor's laughter was powerful and loud as thunder, while Loki's was controlled and smooth. It had been a very long time since the brothers had shared a laugh together.

When the two realized this… their laughter slowly died.

Loki cleared his throat, "Well, I shall see you in the morning then. Good night Thor."

Thor roughly patted Loki on the shoulder, ignoring his grimace of pain, "Good night brother."

Exiting the room Loki made his way to his own chambers. He sincerely hoped that his plan would succeed. Though he wouldn't be able to tell until Thor returned and the Chitauri were defeated.

He sat up most of the night and thought on the events of the day. He was much closer to his goal than before and would soon have to play the waiting game.

Maybe it would work…maybe it wouldn't, but he had complete faith in his ability to manipulate situations to benefit himself… and this was just another situation he would get himself out of…Or at least he hoped it was.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading. I really hope you enjoy the chapter, please review, review, and review. I love reading what you have to say and it encourages me to keep writing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Graceless Heart **

**Chapter 4: If Only You Knew**

_Oh, if only, if only you knew_

_Everything I do is for you…_

…_.._

_Don't look back_

_At this crumbling fool…_

_Just take it all…._

_With my love…_

"_**Take It All"- Adele**_

**Author's Note**: To set the mood, you might want to listen to Adele's song I quoted from, for the first section of the chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers and followers out there, your support has really inspired me to keep moving on with this endeavor. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaime**r- I do not own any Marvel characters. I do not own any quotes taken from Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice" either.

* * *

**09 November 2012 0600hrs**

It was dark. Not yet dawn, when Jane was awoken by a light shaking. Opening her eyes she looked up at a dark figure standing over her and her heart nearly jumped from her chest. It was Loki, and his form looked ominous shadowed by the darkness of the room.

"Miss Foster, it is time for you to wake up. Thor is departing for Asgard in half an hour's time. If you wish to accompany him to the Bi-Frost site with me, I suggest you get yourself ready."

Once he said his peace, he left.

_Odd.._

Jane groggily tried to shake off her initial surprise, but still felt alarmed at being woken up by Loki. Looking to the window, she could see it was still dark out.

Pushing her negative feelings of Loki away, she pulled herself out of bed. Turning on the nearest lamp, she quickly grabbed a fresh set of clothes and headed into her bathroom. As she forced her brain awake, she thought about last night and her conversation with Thor.

She was saddened that he wouldn't be here on earth with her, but also frightened for him. He was going into battle, what if he didn't make it back? No, she couldn't think of it like that. Thor was the god of thunder and as far as she could tell, he lived for battle. She tried to keep her mind from trailing back to Thor, but she failed. The more she thought about it, the more she tried to convince herself that she and Thor wouldn't have worked out anyway.

Thor was kind yes, but he had a thirst for battle and violence that Jane could never hope to comprehend. Past all the Loki issues and Chitauri threat, how could they ever manage a relationship and be a normal couple?

They couldn't…and she knew that…It was better this way, she told herself.

_Then why does it hurt so much?_

Jane studied her reflection in the mirror. With her dark jeans, deep blue V-neck top and tall brown boots...she looked good, but felt like crap.

As petty as it was, she wanted to look as good possible to remind Thor of what he was leaving behind. She was a woman after all and like any hot blooded woman she needed to make sure she left her mark. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she headed for the door.

The heavy wooden door opened and Jane found herself surprised to see Loki standing opposite her door, leaning casually against the wall with a pensive expression on his pale face.

_Is he waiting for me?_

Jane cleared her throat to catch his attention and his green eyes captured hers. An unexpected tingle traveled down her spine. Shaking the feeling off, she stepped out of her room and waited for Loki to lead the way.

Loki had been waiting for the mortal scientist and was thinking of all the ways his plan could fail, but never let his demeanor reveal his growing anxiety. He studied Jane for a brief moment as she stepped out of her room, and a foreign feeling assaulted him. There was a tingling and warm sensation that began to grow in his chest and he couldn't ever remember feeling such an odd thing before. Pushing aside the anomaly, he stepped away from the wall motioning for Jane to follow him.

Jane wasn't surprised with Loki's silence and followed him as he made his way to the elevators. As they approached the golden doors, Thor's imposing figure came into view. Jane inhaled sharply, as she felt a cold sensation forming in the pit of her stomach. Raising her chin, she tried to fight off any feelings that threatened to show.

Thor greeted Loki and Jane with a small smile.

"Good morning brother," He smiled at Loki, "…and Lady Jane." He smiled at Jane.

Jane returned his smile, with a small one of her own.

Loki returned the greeting with a nod, "Good morning brother, shall we?" he gestured to the elevator.

The three stepped into the waiting elevator and made their way down to the ground floor.

Jane was standing between the gods and was taken back at the difference between the two. Thor looked radiant and smiled happily in good nature, while Loki looked more mature and grounded with a pensive look that pinched his face into a very serious expression. She knew Thor was the elder, but studying the two in silence she would have initially pegged Loki as being the elder, between the two. Though, his penchant for sociopathic temper-tantrums had her remembering how far his immaturity ran.

The "Ding" of the elevator, broke her from her thoughts and she proceeded to follow the two Asgardians out of the building and into Central Park. They walked a little ahead of her and the silence between them seemed to be both relaxed and familiar.

Jane took this opportunity to enjoy the crisp fall air that bit at her cheeks and nose. She loved the smell of fall and the cold that permeated the early morning air. She was busy studying the leaves that were falling from a nearby tree, into her path and failed to notice that the two men before her had stopped walking. Jane was jolted back to reality the moment she walked head first into Loki's firm body.

Loki turned with a raised eyebrow and regarded her with an amused smirk, "Are you alright Miss Foster?"

Embarrassed Jane let out a small laugh, "Oh..I'm..I'm sorry. Guess I'm not quite awake yet."

Surprisingly Loki gave her a small smile in return, "Not to worry…All is forgiven I assure you."

Jane smiled in return, a little taken back by Loki's good mood… _Well he's just a box of surprises this morning._

Thor had turned to address Jane, and witnessed her exchange with Loki. He was certain his brother would snap at her rudely, he's seen him do it before, but was surprised at the kindness Loki was exhibiting towards Jane. The two were smiling at each other and laughed at the small mishap. He had never seen Loki take to someone as he appeared to with Jane. For the first time he could understand Jane's feelings for his brother and despite his sadness and pangs of jealousy…he had to respect them. Though Loki had denied having any romantic feeling for Jane, Thor knew it could not be long before his brother saw the true beauty in Jane Foster as he once did.

"Is this where the Bifrost opens?" Jane asked curious as to the random location the three were standing at.

"Yes Lady Jane…this is where I depart," Thor answered giving Jane a sad smile.

Their eyes met and Jane felt the emotions she tried so hard to fight down, bubbling their way to the surface. Her eyes watered as she worked hard to swallow past the tight lump that was beginning to form in her throat. Jane tried to open her mouth to say something, but words failed her.

Thor could see the sadness in Jane's beautiful face and was reminded of the first time he left her…in New Mexico. He remembered the turmoil he experienced after and during the reconstruction of the Bifrost. He missed Jane so dearly during that time and he knew he would miss her even more this time, but she wouldn't be waiting for him to return. That was the difference this time…This time…he was parting from Jane and what could never be between the two of them…it really was goodbye this time. Had she asked, he would have made her his queen. He would have given her anything, but he knew too much time had passed…she no longer returned his feelings… he had missed his chance.

Jane saw her pain mirrored in Thor's bright blue eyes. She stepped closer, closing the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him. When she felt Thor's strong arms tighten around her she felt her walls weaken and let a few tears fall. They stood like that for a minute, before Loki's voice brought them back to earth.

"It is time."

The two stepped away from each other with sad smiles.

"You be careful out there Thor. Please be careful… "

Thor nodded, "Of course Jane, but you have to promise you'll stay with Loki. I do not know for certain how long this war with the Chitauri will last and if they try to attack you…. Loki is the only one who can protect you. Please promise me you will stay out of harm's way, dear Jane."

"I promise Thor," she smiled.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye, for now."

Jane nodded and Thor stepped away from the small woman to address Loki.

"Remember our bargain brother. You keep her safe," Thor regarded Loki with a serious expression.

"I will…Brother." Loki nodded.

Thor nodded his head in return, satisfied.

Jane watched as Thor walked a few feet away calling for Heimdall to open the Bifrost. Clouds began to form and Jane felt a tug on her coat arm as Loki pulled her next to him. She didn't have time to question the action, because a bright light and strong gust of wind struck down from the dark sky.

Her heart broke as Thor turned and gave her one last smile before he was transported back to Asgard. One second he was there, and then he was gone. She stared at the spot he had disappeared from and let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"I'll never get used to that." She muttered to herself.

"Most never do."

Despite herself, Jane jumped in surprise. Loki's voice was surprisingly close, and surprisingly she found that her body was pressed against his side. She could feel his hand on her shoulder and her eyes widened. Clearing her throat she took a step to the side to create some distance between the two of them.

Loki watched her with a curious expression, but didn't say anything. For that she was grateful. She didn't feel like talking much at the moment.

"Let's get back shall we?" He asked and offered Jane his arm in a gentlemanly fashion.

Jane didn't question the small gesture, any other time she would have, but her emotions were all over the place. She stepped forward and let Loki wrap her arm in his and they made their way back to his palace in silence.

During their walk Jane was so lost in thought that she failed to notice Loki's studying her with thinly veiled interest. He was feeling truly devious at the success of his manipulations, but Jane's somber mood was piquing his curiosity. The morning sun was beginning to peak over the horizon and the golden rays seemed to bring out the red in Jane's brown locks. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and her golden eyes had a far off look to them.

Loki had always been so consumed with impressing his father and stepping out of Thor's shadow, that he had spent very little time with the opposite sex. That's not to say he hadn't had his fair share of conquests, because he had ….but bitterly h realized most of them had only been using him to get to Thor. None had taken any keen interest in him, he was much too dark for their tastes… and to be fair Asgardian women never really appealed to him either, they were all the same to him. But this Midgardian woman, Jane Foster…even in her silence…he found her sad eyes moved him in a way no other ever had. He didn't understand the emotions that flooded his mind and he certainly didn't know what they meant.

The two made their way across the street and back into the lobby of the building in silence. As the elevator brought them back to their floor, Jane numbly let Loki lead her through the maze of hallways back to her room. When they came to her door, Loki stopped walking and gently slipped his arm from Jane's.

Jane opened her door and was about to enter when Loki's voice stopped her.

"Jane?"

She turned and regarded him with a questioning gaze, "Yes?"

Loki took a step closer to her, and Jane's heart beat picked up watching him close in on her. She looked up and found herself toe to toe with the god. She watched with growing trepidation as he brought a hand up and unexpectedly cupped her cheek. His eyes held her gaze with purpose.

"Despite our rocky beginning, do not doubt that I will honor my promise. I _will_ protect you Jane...Any way that I can."

Jane wanted to believe him, she really did. Staring up at him and his earnest expression, she really wanted to believe him, but she couldn't…not yet.

She reached up and wrapped her hand around Loki's larger one and removed it gently from her face. Giving him an apologetic smile she stepped away from him, "That remains to be seen Loki…You don't exactly have the best track record at being open and honest."

Loki frowned, "It's not in my nature to be 'open and honest' _at all_, but I am trying here Jane." He didn't express it, but her actions had managed to wound him. Rarely did he ever venture to comfort another, yet here he was trying to soothe this stubborn mortal and she still remained skeptical of his actions. Loki found himself exasperated with her resolve…but despite the sting of disappointment he respected Jane for it.

"I appreciate that Loki, but you have to understand before all of this you hunted me and forced me into hiding. You were directly responsible for the death of many of my friends and innocent people…I just… I find it hard to trust your word."

"Wars can last a long time Jane Foster. I think …in the time we have together…I can prove to you that I _can_ be trustworthy."

"I really hope you mean that Loki."

"I do, now if you will excuse me...I have some business to attend to before breakfast," he gave her a brief nod and headed down the hallway.

Jane watched him walk away and sighed tiredly. Loki was like a kaleidoscope of expressions sometimes…stoic, passionate, angry, annoyed, hurt, kind, gentle, curious, hot…and now back to cold.

Closing her door, Jane walked over to the plush chaise seated next to her fireplace.

One of the servants must have come in and started a fire, because the hearth was warm and welcoming. She grabbed a small throw and made herself comfortable. Her mind and body were exhausted from her emotional morning with Thor and her confrontation with Loki just about topped it off. Not soon after she had adjusted herself under the soft throw, did her eyes slowly shut and Jane drifted off into a deep sleep.

Hours later Jane opened her eyes and groggily stretched in the chaise. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for, but her body felt refreshed. Slowly sitting up she looked around her room for the clock, her eyes widened when she read that it was one-thirty in the afternoon. Obviously it was well past breakfast, but why didn't anyone come wake her? Shrugging her shoulders, Jane headed out into the hallway to find the dining room…or kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, Jane rounded yet another corner and became more and more agitated. She was lost. For the life of her, she couldn't manage to navigate her way through the vast hallways and her hunger was putting her in a foul mood.

Walking down the corridor, she could make out voices in the distance. This was a good sign; hopefully it was someone who could point her in the right direction. The closer she got, the easier it was for her to discern that she was hearing a female voice.

Jane was positive it was coming from two doors down. Slowly making her way to the doors, she paused to listen. One of the doors was cracked open and Jane peeked inside. She saw Natasha Romanov sitting with her back to the door, talking on a phone. Jane sighed with relief. Just as she was about to knock, she heard Natasha say something that made Jane pause.

"Yes Director, I'll have the information sent you a.s.a.p…. Loki is at the Senator's office as we speak…No, I'll send you the coordinates for the locations of the safe houses along with…."

With wide eyes Jane stepped away from the door…_Director Fury? Coordinates?_ Her panicked mind told her to run away and forget everything she had thought she heard.

And Jane did just that.

She moved as fast as her legs could carry her and made it down two sets of stairs, before she allowed herself to stop. Catching her breath, her mind reeled on what she overheard.

Pepper was right, something was definitely off about the redhead. And now Jane knew what. Natasha was obviously working as a spy for Fury and keeping tabs on Loki…but why? He won and now the entire world had already surrendered. What good would it do to spy on him now? They couldn't take him down even if they tried. He was becoming more and more established as a positive figure to the public. It just wouldn't make sense. Right?

_It's not your problem Jane. Don't think about it anymore…It's not your problem…_She tried to tell herself, but she knew that was a lie. If something happened to Loki, and the Skrulls did happen to come looking for her…Jane knew she would be screwed. Maybe she should tell Loki, but it would be hard to prove Natasha's duplicity. Even worse, if Natasha felt her cover was threatened, that would make Jane enemy number one to the deadly spy. Jane shuddered at the thought of getting on Natasha's bad side. No, she would keep her mouth shut on this one. If anything should pop up in the future, she would confess to Loki, but only if things started becoming serious. For now she would keep it at the back of her mind.

Straightening herself, Jane continued on her quest for sustenance. As she walked down, she saw Pepper Potts walking out of a room near the end of the corridor.

"Pepper!"

Jane watched Pepper turn with a look of surprise.

"Jane what are you doing here? I was just on my way to wake you, the servants said you were sleeping."

"I was, but then I woke up terribly hungry and decided to try and find the kitchen…And I got myself lost. I've been trying to find my way to someplace familiar for the past half hour!"

Pepper laughed at Jane's exasperation, "Don't worry still find myself turned around every now and then. Well, now that you're out of bed already I'll take you down to the dining room. The cook made sure to leave something out for you. Come on, I'll take you there."

Jane smiled in appreciation and followed the older woman down another floor and into a large dining room. Her jaw dropped when she set sight on the massive table placed in the center of the room…it could easily seat fifty people.

"This is ridiculous! Who needs this many seats?"

Pepper rolled her eyes, "You would be surprised at how ostentatious the rich and powerful can be. Of course, I'm used to it having had to deal with it working for Tony, but Loki is on a completely different level. He's actual royalty and I guess it just comes with the territory."

Pepper sighed and tried not to think about Tony, but Jane already saw the wistful look she got when she mentioned Tony.

"Is he alive?"

"Who?" Pepper asked dumbly, clearing her throat.

"Tony…Pepper. Is he still alive?"

Jane swallowed loudly, praying that Loki hadn't killed this woman's love. She watched as Pepper looked down and tried to hide the tears that gathered in her light eyes.

"Yes, he's alive Jane… Loki was _kind _enough to spare him for my sake," Pepper whispered bitterly. The way she said 'kind' was indicative enough for Jane to surmise that Loki had not been kind at all to Stark…and she almost didn't want to know the details. Almost.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure I can tell you."

"Why? Did Loki forbid it?"

"No...it's just… I'm still dealing with it myself and I'm not ready to talk about it at the moment. Just know that he's alive and he's being taken care of. He's not in any danger or anything…" Pepper's voice drifted off and Jane felt she was holding something back. She didn't question her on it any further, from the look on Pepper's face she could tell it wasn't easy for her to talk about it.

"That's ok Pepper, we don't have to discuss it any further…but if you ever need to talk about it. I'm here for you."

The blond nodded in acknowledgement, "Thanks Jane."

"So…how does this work...do I yell for food or ring a bell?"

"Oh god no," Pepper laughed, "Just pull this cord right here and that sends a signal to the staff in the kitchen that you're ready for you meal or snack …and they usually come in within a few minutes to serve you."

"Ok..sounds easy enough."

The two women waited and not more than a minute had went by before an elderly man came in dressed in a butler's uniform carrying a tray of food. He placed the food in front of Jane and left to fetch the beverages.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it."

"Was my discomfort that obvious?" Jane laughed softly.

"Only a bit..." Pepper teased, "Listen I need to head out to Stark Tower to take care of some business…are you going to be ok if I leave you here by yourself? You can ask the staff to escort you back to your room or library if you like…they are all really nice and helpful."

"Oh yeah no problem, don't worry about it."

"Great. It was really nice seeing you again Jane.. I'll try to stop by again soon so we can spend some time together. Loki's schedule is calming down for a few weeks, now that the treaties have all been signed. There's going to be a short lull in activity, before we start to get ready for his coronation ceremony. I'll be sure we can take advantage of that."

"Coronation? You mean he's actually going to be crowned?"

"Yup… Told you he's something else," Pepper chuckled as she made her way out of the dining room.

"Yeah no kidding," Jane agreed in disbelief.

When the servant came back with her drinks, Jane was still shocked in silence.

She couldn't believe Loki was actually going to be crowned ruler of the planet. Was he having a crown made? Was he going to have a royal robe and scepter? Jane inwardly laughed at that image…it was so traditional and old fashioned, she wasn't sure how that was going to translate in this modern day and age. But knowing Loki, he would find some way to pull it off…heck the British did.

Continuing to consume her overdue breakfast, Jane let her thoughts wander to her schedule. She didn't exactly have one and that bothered her. What was she going to do with herself? Maybe she could talk to Loki and arrange something. She was no longer a prisoner, so she should be allowed some freedoms.

Maybe she could get a teaching position at one of the universities nearby; surely Loki could understand she couldn't just waste her mind away doing nothing.

When she was finished with her meal, she decided to explore the "Palace". She couldn't find it in herself to call it a building, because that just wouldn't fit with Loki's persona. Thus in her mind, it was completely justifiable to call this ostentatious establishment a palace.

It was easier to find the elevator on this floor and she used it to take her back up to her floor. Now that her mind was at ease and her stomach full, she found she could make out the differences in the halls much easier than before. Soon she found her way to the library and sighed with relief. From here she knew the way to her room.

Satisfied with her accomplishment, she decided to stay in the library and explore the books. The fireplace was roaring with flames and the crystal chandeliers lit up the beautiful space with bright warm light. It was really the most inviting room in the whole building, or at least Jane perceived it as such.

She climbed the stairs that lead to the second story of shelves and gently ran her fingers over the spines of the books as she passed them. Title after title passed under her fingertips and she stopped at a familiar name.

_Jane Austen_.

Jane pulled the leather bound book from the shelf and read the title, "Pride and Prejudice..hmm sounds familiar. This will do."

Hopping down the steps, Jane took a seat on the floor next to the hearth and made herself comfortable leaning against one of the sofas. She used a pillow from one of the couches to support her lower back and began to read. The words that flowed from the written pages transported Jane to another place and time. She was so wrapped up in the novel she failed to notice the hours that passed by.

Jane was just getting to a pinnacle point of the book that involved Mr. Darcy confessing his love for Ms. Elizabeth Bennet and she sat up straight with anxiousness completely on edge and involved in the written words.

"_In spite of her deeply-rooted dislike, she could not be insensible to the compliment of such a man's affection, and though her intentions did not vary for an instant, she was at first sorry for the pain he was to receive; till, roused to resentment by his subsequent language, she lost all compassion in anger. She tried, however, to compose herself to answer him with patience, when he should have done. He concluded with representing to her the strength of that attachment which, in spite of all his endeavours, he had found impossible to conquer; and with expressing his hope that it would now be rewarded by her acceptance of his hand. As he said this, she could easily see that he had no doubt of a favorable answer. He spoke of apprehension and anxiety, but his countenance expressed real security. Such a circumstance could only exasperate farther, and when he ceased, the colour rose into her cheeks, and she said…"_

"I don't care if it takes you all night you pathetic creature! You find her and you find her now! I leave for one afternoon and already your incompetence is showing!"

Jane was startled at Loki's angry voice. He seemed to be distance from the library, but his voice sure did carry. Glancing at the clock she blanched when she saw that it was past nine o'clock. Jumping up she ran to the door and flung it open. When she looked out into the hallway she could see Loki angrily marching away from an elderly servant. She realized they must have overlooked her location, because she had been obscured by the large couch in her seated position on the floor. Loki must be under the impression that she somehow made an impromptu escape, or was hiding on purpose.

She raced down the hallway he took off down and could see he already whisked himself around yet another corner. These wretched corridors were beginning to wane on her nerves. She whipped around the corner and sighed as Loki started to slow down.

"Hey!" She called out breathlessly, hoping to get his attention.

Loki stilled his steps and looked back over his shoulder so fast Jane was surprised he didn't get whiplash. Her eyes widened in alarm, when she realized his predatory gaze fixed in on her and with panther like grace he crossed the span of the hallway in seconds. His lips were pressed into a thin line and Jane knew he must be really pissed off at the disappearing act she unknowingly pulled.

"Where have you been?" he growled angrily as he approached her.

Jane took a step back and instinctively clutched the book in her hands to her chest, " I um..well…"

Loki glared impatiently as Jane tried to explain herself. His posture was very intimidating and the way he was slightly leaning over her didn't exactly help her nerves.

"Out with it woman! Do you realize how long I've been searching for you? I'm supposed to protect you, you daft child and I can't do that if no one knows where you are! You can't just go about town and not tell…"

"I never left the building," Jane explained.

Loki paused.

"Well then where have you been all day?"

Jane held up the book for Loki to see, "I've been in the library…reading."

Loki raised an eyebrow, giving Jane a disbelieving look.

"No really I have. I was sitting on the floor by the fireplace, whoever had come searching for me must not have seen me I…"

"Why were you on the floor? Were the couches not sufficient enough for you?" Loki interrupted, completely puzzled.

"No, they were comfortable enough…I just like sitting on the floor to read sometimes."

"Hmm."

Jane studied Loki, as he studied her. After a moment or two he seemed to believe her and grabbed the book she was holding inspecting the pages carefully.

"And this is what you claim to be reading?" he asked as he flipped through the pages.

Jane rolled her eyes and snatched the book back from his hands, "I don't claim to be reading it…I _was _reading it. Why would I lie about that?" she asked completely annoyed with his suspicion.

Loki didn't answer her, he just watched her carefully…like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"For goodness sake Loki, I just lost track of time in the library! It wasn't like I was off gallivanting around the city. I promised to stay here under your protection. Why would I go against that my first day here?"

Begrudgingly, Loki agreed with her logic, "Fine I believe you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome…" he replied uncertainly.

"So…when is dinner? I'm pretty hungry."

"Well if you had asked anyone here...dinner was at eight o'clock, which was over an hour and a half ago…"

"So you ate already?" she asked a little disappointed that she missed meal time.

"No I haven't eaten yet…searching for you disrupted my opportunity to feed myself."

"Oh..well that explains it then."

"Explains what?"

"Why you're so cranky. You're hungry."

Jane almost smiled at Loki's offended expression, "I'm not cranky, Miss Foster I'm just merely hungry."

"Uh huh…right."

Loki glared at the smirking woman, "Well come on then, I'm sure the servants can prepare us something suitable."

Watching the disgruntled god make his way to the dining room, Jane had an idea.

"Hey Loki?" she called out as he walked briskly to catch up with him.

"Yes?" He grunted in annoyance, slowing down just enough for her to keep in step with him.

"Can we get food somewhere outside of the palace?" she asked hopefully.

Loki gave her an amused look at her calling the building a 'palace', but considered her question in silence.

They walked on for a whole two minutes and Jane was sure he was going to say no. She really wanted to get out of the palace and see if New York was still the way she remembered it.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked cautiously.

Jane tried to keep her smile hidden, but utterly failed. The prospect of getting out was very exciting for her, she had been confined for so long she missed being able to run errands and eat out. She most likely would never take those things for granted ever again.

"I was thinking…Indian food? Or maybe Armenian.. .no…definitely Indian," she said decisively.

Loki wasn't exactly sure why he was deciding to humor the mortal woman, but he knew he needed to gain her trust to ensure his plans did not fail in the long run. As they made their way to the elevator, Loki closed his eyes and willed himself to have more patience for the woman. He had to make friendly to get what he wanted and obviously that entailed venturing out with the little mortal.

Glancing sideways Loki groaned at her hopeful expression, "Oh alright."

If Jane was in the presence of a more frivolous person, she might have squealed in excitement, but she wasn't… so she settled for inwardly doing a happy dance, while outwardly displaying a smile of content.

The two made their way into the elevator and down to the lobby.

Loki already had a chauffeured black sedan waiting for them. Jane climbed in and felt her face heat up as he followed, seating himself before closing the door.

Jane glanced down at Loki's impossibly long legs and realized he was much taller than she gave him credit for. He didn't have Thor's bulky build, but his figure was lean and no doubt just as deadly. Jane bit her lip in apprehension and looked away from Loki before he noticed her assessing gaze.

"Where to My Lord?" the chauffeur asked.

Loki looked to Jane expectantly.

"Oh! Right…my idea after all….umm.."

Leaning back Loki smirked at Jane's fumbling, he studied the way she bit her lip and tucked her brown hair behind her ear. He would be a fool not to notice her attractiveness, but for the sake of the grand scheme of things...he would have to ignore it. Right now his rule was at a sensitive point. He couldn't afford distractions.

"826 9th Ave please…it's called _Aaheli Indian Cuisine."_

"Right away Miss."

Jane smiled to herself and was glad she remembered the address, she had been craving Indian food for weeks and her mouth watered at the prospect of getting to taste the delicious food once more. Leaning back in her seat, Jane turned to look at Loki.

He was watching the scenery pass by outside his window. She noted with amusement that he was tapping his foot unconsciously.

Bringing her gaze to his face, she found he was leaning against the door with his elbow, resting his chin on his thumb of his right hand and rubbing his upper lip with the index finger of that same hand. The action was so profoundly human and normal, that Jane found herself staring at him in amazement. In this small fraction of a moment, Loki seemed so utterly normal, and it honestly took her breath away.

His dark hair had been cut and trimmed to a shorter length, with the longer top half just reaching the tops of his ears. Jane found it to be quite attractive, it definitely suited him better than the longer look he was sporting before…or at least she thought so. Now, he just looked classically old fashioned.

_Whoa there! That's enough of that Jane…heading down dangerous paths there…get it together!_

Jane coughed and looked away from Loki to clear her mind. She had to distract herself with something; the silence was getting to her.

"So…have you ever eaten at a Midgardian establishment before?" Jane asked awkwardly.

Loki gave Jane a sideways glance, "Yes I have…several actually."

"Right…have you had Indian cuisine before?"

"No."

She wasn't sure why, but that made her smile a little, "Great, I love introducing new food to people. You are going to love it. Do you like spicy food?"

Loki cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter, "Not particularly..no."

"Oh well that's ok… they usually cook the food to your liking, so you can tell them whether or not you want any spice to it."

"You've eaten here before I presume?"

"Oh yes, many times. I used to come here a lot when I was in grad school. It was one of my favorite places, because their menu is very vegetarian friendly."

Their conversation halted as the car pulled up to the restaurant, the chauffeur ran around and opened the door for Loki. Once they climbed out, Jane walked in and after speaking to the owners they were seated instantly.

Loki could tell that Jane was very excited. The restaurant was a lot smaller than he was accustomed to, but he decided not to say anything against it. He uncharacteristically left the ordering to Jane and somehow knew that they would probably end up with many take away boxes.

"Dare I ask what I'll be eating?"

Jane laughed at his apprehensive expression, "Don't worry everything here is very very tasty. I ordered you the Lamb Tikka Masala and the vegetarian equivalent for myself, as well as some Somosas and Naan."

"All I am able to identify with…is the lamb."

Jane continued to laugh at his confusion; he was definitely out of his element here, and for some reason that made Jane happy. For the first time in a long time, she was comfortable and felt in control of her life. Though she knew the feelings were fleeting, she wasn't going to let that bring her down.

"Might I ask after what you're thinking of at the moment?"

Jane brought her attention back to Loki, "I was just basking in this moment of contentment…It has been a long time since I've been here and I'm just happy this place survived the war."

"I didn't set out to annihilate the world Miss Foster, any casualties that were suffered could have been prevented if..."

Jane quickly reached forward and grasped his hand, "Please…" she interrupted, "Let's not talk about the war…I just want to have a peaceful time and forget our situation for the moment."

Loki looked into Jane's pleading eyes, "Then what are we tonight Jane?" he asked willing to go along with her little charade.

"Tonight….tonight we are acquaintances, going out for a friendly meal…to enjoy each other's company."

"Alright then, Miss Foster, tell me…what is a Vegetarian?" he asked curiously.

Jane sighed with relief, tonight she could pretend she wasn't in the cluster-fuck of a situation she was in. Tonight she and Loki were just two people eating dinner and enjoying the nightlife.

"Well…a vegetarian is someone who willing gives up the consumption of meat and meat products either for health reasons, religious beliefs, or animal rights," she explained.

This confused Loki, but interested him as well. They spent the remainder of the night discussing vegetarianism and other random topics. Jane was very knowledgeable on the subject of eastern religion and offered valuable insight into the different cultures of India and their beliefs. Loki found it to be quite fascinating, and was thoroughly impressed with the amount of knowledge Jane possessed on the subject. After they were finished with their meal they decided to head back to the palace.

Jane was utterly content with the way the evening went. The food was amazing and she knew Loki enjoyed it, despite his protests. Quite surprisingly she found that Loki was a very good conversationalist, when he wanted to be. He was very curious, asked very good questions, and though he didn't agree with the rationale behind vegetarianism he managed to make his point without causing any offense. No wonder he was a good politician.

Climbing out of the car, Jane watched as Loki handed their take home boxes to one of his servants. They were back at the palace and Jane didn't want the night to end. She wasn't ready for him to return to his cold and calculating ways. They were approaching the entrance doors, when Jane stopped and grabbed Loki's hand. He turned to her with a questioning look.

"Not yet."

"What?"

"Please Loki, I don't want the night to end…not yet anyway."

Loki studied Jane for a moment, "Alright then, what would you like to do?"

Jane looked around and then up at the night sky, "I want to gaze at the stars… let's watch the stars for a bit…then we can call it a night."

Loki looked down at Jane and rolled his eyes, this woman was already turning out to be a handful.

"Fine, but if we are to do this…we do it my way," he smirked.

Jane wasn't sure she liked the sound of that, "What would that entail?"

Loki shrugged off his outer coat and made it disappear. He was left wearing his black slacks, white button up, and black pull over cardigan. He rolled up both sleeves to his elbows and beckoned Jane forward. When she hesitated, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest.

"Step onto my shoes."

"What?"

"Jane if we're going to do this, I'm going to need you to step onto my shoes."

"What are we doing, that I need to step onto your shoes?"

"We're going flying of course," he smiled down at the bewildered woman.

Jane looked up into his pale face and could see the excitement dancing in his eyes. It made him look younger and dare she say handsome.

She had been flying with Thor, once before, but something told her it was going to be a whole different experience with Loki and she knew she would be a fool if she turned it down. She laughed nervously and blushed as she stepped onto the top of his shoes. Loki's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against his dark clad form. Judging from the heat radiating from her cheeks, Jane knew her face had to be tomato red.

Looking away from Loki's laughing eyes, she gasped when she saw that they were already hundreds of feet up in the air. The city was getting farther and farther away. The higher they climbed, the more anxious Jane was starting to feel.

"Don't worry Jane, I won't let anything happen to you….let's consider this our first trust building exercise."

"You know normally, people do that entrusting their partner to catch them with within a foot or two…NOT thousands of feet!"

Loki chuckled at her agitation, "It will be worth it Jane, you'll see."

Jane stayed quiet and silently observed the cloud they were passing through. Though she was somewhat frightened, everything was beautiful. Loki brought them to the point that they managed to break through the clouds and the moon shown gloriously in the sky.

"I'm going to turn you around Jane, do you trust me?" Loki asked softly, his cheek pressed against the top of her head.

"Yes." Jane whispered back and she could feel Loki smiling in victory. If her stomach wasn't in her ears, she might have made a smart ass remark, but she nervously remained silent.

"You ready?"

"Uh huh," she squeaked.

Jane felt Loki's hands grip her waist and effortlessly lift her off his feet. He turned her away from his chest and brought her back against him. When Jane could feel contact with his feet again she let out the breath she had been holding. But she just couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She felt the wind on her face and knew she was held securely against Loki's masculine form, but she didn't want to ruin the moment by possibly screaming when she saw just how high up they were.

"Jane?"

"Uhhh yeah?"

"Are your eyes still closed?" Loki asked bewildered.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"I'm scared…"

"Of what?"

"Heights?"

"Open your eyes Jane."

"No."

"Jane _open_ your eyes."

At Loki's commanding and insistent voice, Jane took the plunge and opened her eyes. The sight before her absolutely took her breath away.

They were floating above a stratocumulus cloud line. The sky was clear and cold, but what really caught Jane's attention were the millions of stars that shined up in the heavens…the full moon was bright and alluring. There were no city lights to take away from the brilliant night sky and Jane found herself choked up at the beauty of it all.

"Oh my God…" Jane sighed breathlessly.

Leaning back into Loki, Jane was completely taken back at the beauty before her.

"Loki this is amazing!" she squealed happily.

Loki didn't say anything, he just chuckled at her child-like excitement.

Jane looked up at Loki and saw that he had his eyes closed, the wind was lightly brushing his hair around his head. She could see he felt at peace up here…who wouldn't?

"Loki?"

"Hmm?"

"Do all Asgardians have to ability to fly?"

"No, only some of us have the capability for flight. Why do you ask?"

"Well…it's just that…Thor took me flying once and while it was thrilling…it was nothing like _this_."

Loki laughed at that and Jane could feel the vibration from his chest against her back.

"That is because he never had the patience to learn to truly master his skills in flight. While he was out sword fighting, I was crafting my skill to perfection. I like to harness complete control over my gifts."

"So you're a perfectionist…I can relate to that," she smiled.

As the time passed, Loki could feel Jane begin to shiver against him, "You're cold Jane."

"No..no I'm not," she retorted.

Loki flipped the mortal back around and ignored her startled gasp, "Jane Foster it is getting late and you are cold. I would hate for you to catch some mortal affliction, after your first day in my care."

"But.."

"No arguments Miss Foster," he chided sternly.

"Oh alright," Jane acquiesced.

They made their descent back to the ground and Jane was sorry to see the stars disappear behind the clouds. Jane felt Loki's feet touch the cement sidewalk of the palace and gently stepped away from him.

Loki looked down at Jane's windswept appearance and watched her golden eyes smile up at him.

"Thank you Loki…That was unbelievable."

"You are most welcome Miss Foster."

The two stood there a hair's breath away from each other, but neither one could bring themselves to close the distance.

Loki was finding himself beginning to get lost in strange and unfamiliar emotions looking into Jane's eyes. He wanted to kiss her, why shouldn't he? Sure it might seem a bit unethical, with her being his ward and all, but they were two consenting adults right? He remembered that night they first kissed with crystal clarity and had to know if it was just a fluke.

Jane was about to turn away and make her way back into the building, but felt Loki grasp her waist to stop her. She turned back and looked into his green eyes and knew what he meant to do. God what a fool she was, she _wanted_ him to kiss her…it was wrong and she shouldn't even be thinking it, but as he drew near she couldn't deny the pull she felt towards him.

Loki brought Jane flush against his body with one hand, while the other slid up the side of her neck to tilt her face up towards his own. He searched Jane's eyes and found the consent he was looking for.

Leaning down he watched as her eyes fluttered closed. He felt her pulse race against his palm and knew his own heart was hammering against his chest.

Never had he felt this way before. This moment of intimacy was unlike any other moment in his entire existence and he was lost in it. He brought his lips down to kiss the delicate skin of her cheek. She sighed in response and his eyes immediately zoned in on her pink inviting lips. Jane's golden eyes were staring back at him now and he could see his want mirrored within them. He tried to reason against this unexpected attraction, but it was all for naught.

Jane's hand at his bicep gripped him tighter, while the other ran through his dark locks. Loki brushed his cheek against Jane's, prolonging the inevitable. Their lips were seconds away from that blissful contact they both needed.

"Sir we have a problem."

Jane and Loki both stepped apart at the sound of Natasha Romanov's voice.

Loki turned to glare at the insufferable woman, who feigned a look of uncertainty.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" she smirked deviously, very well aware of what she just interrupted.

Dawning his usual stoic expression was extremely hard for Loki at this point in time, he was utterly furious at the interruption, but also slightly grateful. As much as he wanted to kiss Jane, she would forever be his forbidden fruit. Perhaps proceeding any further would only lead to disaster.

Jane wasn't as fortunate at collecting herself as quickly as Loki was. She was still flushed and wind-swepted…and now thoroughly embarrassed.

"Excuse me," She ground out and practically ran into the building, leaving Loki and Natasha to discuss whatever security problem they needed to.

Her feet carried her to the elevator and she could feel her heart racing even after the doors were closed.

"What are you doing Jane? What the hell are you doing?"

Panic was starting to take over and she cursed the elevator for its slowness. When the doors opened at the tenth floor, she hurried out and back to her room. Once she was safe inside, she threw off her coat and collapsed onto the chaise. The fire in the hearth warmed her cold skin, but did nothing to appease her nerves.

It had almost happened…AGAIN.

_God, what is wrong with me? This is what happens when you're celibate for the better part of three years. You turn into one big hormone and develop the hots for the sociopathic god of mischief! Ugh you are some piece of work Jane Foster._

While Jane was chiding herself, Loki was trying to listen to his head of security, while fighting the urge to seriously maim the woman.

"Sir we found several homing devices located within the building and inside two of our vehicles. My sources tell me, they could be SHIELD oriented. They've been trying to gain Intel on our movements for months."

Loki was now sitting in his office, and his anger levels were beginning to climb.

"How did they get inside our walls?" he asked deadly.

"I'm not sure My Lord…perhaps the staff could have.."

"No!" He interrupted, "The staff in under my specific control. It had to be an outside source. You find who did this or so help me… I will make _you_ pay personally for this breach in security. Do I make myself clear?"

Natasha's eyes widened at the implication, "Yes sir."

"Now get out and don't come back until you've found something useful."

Loki watched as the redhead bowed and left the room. He ran a hand tiredly over his face, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to relieve the impending headache he was feeling coming on. He knew being a ruler wasn't easy, but he really couldn't get a break with these humans.

At every turn SHIELD still remained a thorn in his side.

From car bombs to spy cameras, they were pestering him to the point of insanity. He knew the location of their operation, but couldn't move in on them until he was sure he had the support of his constituents. Yes, he could completely obliviate them into nothingness in the still of the night, but he wanted to publicly take them down.

His ultimate goal was to humiliate Fury and his ridiculous organization. It was going to be much more gratifying than simply taking them out silently. Loki grinned evilly as he imagined the look on Fury's face, when he was taken down by the very people he supposed he was protecting. Yes, this revenge was going to be sweet.

Loki knew the perks of being patient and decided to wait this one out. It would all be worth it…in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Graceless Heart**

**Chapter 5: Nature **

_"Instinct is a marvelous thing. It can neither be explained nor ignored."_

― Agatha Christie

Author's Note: Hello everyone sorry for the long wait, I've been sitting on this chapter not quite sure if what to do after, but now that I have a true sense of direction I finally feel comfortable letting you read it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Let me know what you think, I do love getting feedback. The reviews I've received so far have been amazing and I thank you all for them.

* * *

05 December 2012

Weeks had passed since Loki and Jane's "almost kiss" and Jane now sat in the library, lounging in the window seat overlooking Central Park. Loki had been avoiding her for days now, with obvious success.

Every time she found an opportunity to speak with him, they were either interrupted by Natasha or he was called away to attend to some urgent business. After the first three failed attempts, Jane stopped trying.

Snow was beginning to fall and Jane was dishearten to realize her favorite season of the year no longer held the excitement and joyous appeal it once did. With her parents passing, she lost the only family she had. Usually Eric was there to pick up the pieces, but now he was off God knows where and Jane was here alone…locked in a golden cage.

The world was moving on. There were even Christmas decorations going up around the park. People were bustling around with packages and bags…sadly, for Jane, her Christmas spirit was jaded with resentment. In her isolation, Jane was beginning to internalize her anxieties and feelings of abandonment. There really wasn't anyone she could talk to or with and she felt it starting to take its toll on her body and mind.

Pepper would occasionally stop by, but lately her visits did little to comfort Jane. The poor woman was obviously going through a difficult time and no matter how cheerful she tried to appear for Jane's sake…it never fooled her. Jane could see the telltale dark rings under Pepper's eyes she carefully tried to hide with makeup. She never spoke of Tony and that worried Jane. How was she supposed to comfort Pepper, if she didn't know what troubled her in the first place?

Sighing Jane took one last look out the window and made a decision.

She was sick of the library and she was tired of wasting time away in Loki's palace. Her memory was excellent and she specifically remembered that he insisted she wasn't a prisoner. Now, it was time to see if she could trust the words of the god of mischief.

Jane grabbed her coat and donned gloves and a green scarf she found in her closet. She made her way to the elevator and headed out the building. The doorman was surprised to see her, but greeted her cordially. He nervously led her to one of Loki's town cars, but Jane waved him off.

"No that's ok, I think I'm just going to go for a stroll. Thank you though!" she called back as she made her way down the sidewalk. The nervous man didn't even have a moment to ask where she was headed, before she disappeared around the corner.

The air was still crisp and it felt wonderful against her face. She continued down until she came across a quaint little coffee shop. The aroma of freshly ground coffee beans filled the air and Jane's mouth watered. Deciding to step in and grab a coffee was a momentous occasion for the deprived scientist. A thrill went through her body at the realization that she once again joined the ranks of avid coffee lovers waiting in line for a hot cup of Joe.

Standing there… surrounded by strangers crowded in a coffee shop was such a 'normal' experience. It made Jane think back to the times before the war, better times…happy times.

When it came her turn to order, she chose a vanilla soy latte and a scone to compliment it. The poor cashier must have thought she was some crazy woman, because she was smiling like a loon.

Pepper had given her cash and a credit card in case she ever needed to make purchases and Jane was really glad she did. Though the card and money were provided by Loki, she blissfully decided to ignore that for the moment.

She was out on her own, exploring the city and nothing was going to burst her bubble. Too much time had been spent in doors and she was going to savor her time outdoors. Despite her outward bravado, Jane sincerely hoped there wouldn't be too much backlash from this little excursion.

Grabbing her hot beverage and blueberry scone, she ventured back out into the world to explore the city. It was cold and the snow was still falling. Jane surmised that it would be better if she kept close to the palace. Crossing the street she made her way into Central Park. The landscape was beautiful and serene. It was the perfect atmosphere for Jane to lose herself in.

Jane walked on enjoying her beverage and warm pastry. Eventually she came upon an ice rink filled with skaters. With the snow falling gently and the hazy sky serving as a backdrop, the rink was the perfect picture of winter romance. Making her way down a small side path, she came upon an empty bench overlooking the rink. Sitting down, she let herself silently enjoy the scenery.

People passed by, but Jane paid them no mind. She was content to just sit and be an observer, living vicariously through those around her.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?"

Startled out of her thoughts, Jane looked up and her eyes fell upon a man in business attire gazing down at her hopefully.

"No..no.. help yourself," Jane offered scooting down the bench to make room for the stranger.

The man smiled gratefully and quietly sat himself down next to Jane.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Jane's eyes glanced his way and briefly studied the stranger. She was pleased to find he was very handsome. His hair was dark blond and it was complimented by a lightly tanned complexion . She couldn't be sure, but his eyes looked to be an ice gray color. He had on a charcoal grey business suit and a long black coat was protecting him from the elements.

Jane finished her appraisal of the man and turned her attention back to the ice rink. Over all she found him to be quite attractive, but was content to carry on with her thoughts of other things.

"Do you come here often?" the man asked shyly.

Jane smiled into her cup, before addressing the question, "Um..no not really. This is my first time coming here in quite a while actually."

The man nodded in understanding, before turning to Jane and offering his hand to her, "I'm Remus Carmichael."

"Jane Foster," she responded in turn, while shaking the man's hand.

"Jane Foster…nice to meet you," Remus smiled.

Jane wasn't sure what to say, so she opted to just smile in response.

In turns out Remus was an anthropologist and worked for the Museum of Natural History. Jane told him she was an astrophysicist and smiled politely as he curiously asked her several questions regarding her profession. The two of them talked for an entire hour, completely oblivious to the world outside of their bench.

"Listen I have to get back to work, but I was wondering if…well would it be too forward if I asked to see you again? Maybe over coffee or...dinner?"

Watching the man fumble over his words was very endearing and she couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness. His eager expression had Jane's heart melting, but she wasn't sure how to let him down easily.

Perhaps in another place and time, she would have been more than happy to agree to a date with Remus. But her life was complicated now…to say the least.

"You know I would love to, but I…"

"Jane there you are!" a familiar voice called out interrupting her response.

Jane inwardly cringed..._Crap..._

Remus' hopeful expression deflated as he watched the owner of that voice approach the bench from somewhere behind Jane. Turning, her eyes reluctantly fell on Loki. He didn't look happy.

Crap…

"Loki…what are you doing here?" she asked surprised by both his appearance and the guilt that was starting to form in her gut.

Loki's green eyes were solely focused on Jane and she felt trapped by the intensity of his gaze.

He stepped up next to her and held out his hand for her to take. The look on his face left no room for argument and Jane was compelled into taking it. He gently pulled her up and glanced at her now silent companion.

"Leave us." He commanded darkly.

Remus' eyes widened as he took in Loki's appearance. A look of recognition passed over his face, before the color drained out and he wordlessly made a hasty exit.

Jane was sorry to see him go, but was resigned to the fact that her love life would be pretty non-existent for the unforeseeable future.

She sighed tiredly, "Was that necessary?" she asked in annoyance.

Loki studied her expression. His mouth was pressed into a thin line and Jane knew he was displeased with her.

"I don't want to hear one word from you " he hissed angrily.

Jane was at a loss. Judging by Loki's tense frame, she realized he must be very upset with her. Logically she knew it might come to this, but hoped she would have gotten back before he noticed her absence.

She stayed quiet as he pulled her silently alongside himself and they both made their way back to the palace.

Loki was furious.

He had spent the majority of the last few weeks cleaning up more mess SHIELD had managed to create. With his coronation ceremony scheduled for next month, he would be damned if he let those miscreants ruin his ascent to his throne.

He came back hoping to maybe spend some time in Jane's company only to find her missing. The door man informed him that she had gone out for a walk and hadn't returned for hours.

Loki would never admit it, not even under pain of death…but his chest had filled with such dread and worry at that news. Jane was out there, by herself…completely oblivious to the danger she had just put herself in. He had never expressed to her the true dangers of being in his care. His ascendancy to power had made him many enemies…enemies that would use any means necessary to hurt him.

That included Jane.

He stupidly claimed she wasn't his captive, but assumed she would be smart enough at least venture out with a guard. Perhaps that was his mistake...keeping her in the dark.

Using his magic he managed to hone in on her location and was relieved to feel her close by. Teleporting his way to her, he was unpleasantly surprised to see that she wasn't alone. In fact, he had stopped walking all together to scrutinize the laughing pair.

Anger coursed through his body at what he witnessed before him. Jane was laughing and smiling with that mortal stranger and he unpleasantly realized he could not tolerate it.

Now as Loki made his way through the palace with Jane in tow, the god was too angry for words and Jane's silence only caused him to become even more furious with her.

Jane winced as Loki's hand tightened painfully around her slender wrist. She was helpless as he dragged her through the palace and into his office. Normally she would be raising hell at this kind of treatment, but she knew when to fight and when to keep quiet. She gasped as she was flung lightly onto a small sofa seated in Loki's office.

She was in the wrong this time…she knew that…but that didn't make facing Loki right now any less intimidating.

He was pacing in front of her angrily and she could see the muscles in his jaw clenching together in tension. He occasionally threw her a silent glare, but continued to pace in silence.

Fidgeting, Jane decided to at least make herself comfortable. She stood up and unbuttoned her coat, eager to shed the extra layer due to the warmth in the room. Taking off her gloves, she opted to keep the scarf on. When she sat back down, she was startled to find Loki's full attention on her.

Heat was rising into Jane's face and she was helpless against stopping it. She had been trying for weeks to fight off her strange attraction to Loki without success. Now with him standing in front of her, she couldn't help but appreciate his masculine form. Even in his anger Jane found him to be tremendously handsome.

He was wearing a pair of khaki colored slacks and a black button up shirt. His hair was combed back, and it was starting to develop a bit of wave. That puzzled her, because she could have sworn his hair had always been straight. Either way it looked good.

She offhandedly wondered if all gods were as beautiful and attractive as the two princes of Asgard who had managed to turn her world upside down.

"Please explain to me what was going through that thick head of yours when you decided to leave the premises without protection?"

Jane had the decency to look ashamed, this gave him some small comfort.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, I just wanted some fresh air..I hadn't planned on being out for so long…it just sort of happened…" she trailed off quietly.

"There is a reason why you are here, you stupid woman. Not only am I trying to protect you from the Skrulls, but I also have to protect you against those idiots from SHIELD and any other enemies that I have managed to rack up!"

That was news shocked her, "What! Why?"

"Because you are a pawn Jane! Not only can you be used against Thor, but anyone against my reign will think that you can be used against me and I will not have it!"

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would anyone want to use me against you? You don't even like me!"

Loki gave Jane a leveled look and made his way over to his desk. He pulled out a manila envelope from a drawer and tossed it over to her. Inside Jane found pictures of her and Loki from last month, when they had dinner together.

The pictures were taken from a distance and followed them throughout the entire night. She blushed when she scanned through the few that were taken in the moments leading up to their intimate embrace.

"Apparently they think we are romantically involved," he drawled.

"But we're not," Jane pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. They now believe you to be a weakness to me and will try to strike at me through you. You're a target now Jane."

Jane sat back in disbelief, "Well, what do we do?"

Loki ran his hand through his hair in agitation, "I have this facility secured magically. They cannot harm you here, but I have no control when you leave here."

"So you're saying..if I leave here…I'm what...a sitting duck?"

"…Essentially…Yes."

Jane's eyes widened at the implication, "So then today…while I was out…I could have been killed or..or kidnapped? Oh my god." That thought terrified her, no wonder Loki was so pissed off at her! How could she be so careless?

Loki silently watched as Jane digested the disturbing news.

"So what then..I..I..I stay here for…forever? That doesn't make any sense. I can't stay locked up here forever. I can't hide forever Loki. I'm already going crazy as it is!"

"I'm aware of that Jane. I've already started implementing higher security on the house and I'm having Natasha arrange for private bodyguards for you and Pepper…"

"No!" Jane protested surprising Loki.

"Jane be reasonable, you need personal protection. I cannot be with you at all times."

"Then you choose my guard, personally. I don't trust Natasha farther than I can throw her."

Loki frowned, "Why?"

Jane averted his questioning stare, "I just don't feel she can't be trusted."

"And what are you basing this feeling on exactly Jane?".

When she didn't answer he walked over to stand in front of her small frame.

"Tell me what you know?" he asked using his hand to gently force her to look in in the eye.

"I don't know anything, it's just a feeling I have ok? It doesn't feel right to trust her. She was working for SHIELD before, as a spy no less. How are you so sure she isn't double crossing you?"

Loki listened to Jane's rant and silently mulled over her worries. He wasn't blind, he could tell Jane was lying to him, but underneath it he sensed some truth to her anxieties concerning the red head.

In all honesty he had questioned Natasha Romanov's initial compliance to work for him, until she presented him with an offer he couldn't refuse.

Her allegiance for Barton's freedom.

Loki knew that Romanov's skills would be an asset to his team, so he readily agreed.

He had spared agent Barton's life in trade for Natasha's pledge to his service. Using his magic he managed to alter the man's memory and placed him in Pennsylvania with a new identity and occupation.

Natasha approved and even seemed relieved by it. Loki made sure it was very clear that if she ever betrayed him, he would dispose of both Barton and Romanov…creatively.

Why would she go against him now? It definitely wouldn't be in her best interest. Jane could either be onto something or paranoid. Loki wasn't sure, but he made a mental note to look into it.

"Loki?"

Her worried voice brought his attention back to the present. She was standing in front of him with a concerned expression on her delicate face. His eyes fell onto the soft lips that had been plaguing his thoughts for the past month. The woman called to him like honey…and he didn't like it. He couldn't afford distractions, no matter how attractive they might be.

"I'll take your concerns into consideration."

Jane looked confused, "But Loki.."

"No arguments Jane. I have much to think about…please go."

Loki turned away, but Jane wasn't going to be dismissed so easily. She had to get something off her chest and out in the open, at least for her sake.

"Loki what is this game we're playing?"

"I don't know what you mean," he said offhandedly as he walked over to his desk, placing the pictures of them back in the drawer.

"Like hell you don't. What's going on here Loki…between us?"

Loki looked up and stared back into Jane's angry eyes, "Nothing."

Jane couldn't pick up anything from Loki's face. His stoic expression didn't give her a single clue as to his inner thoughts, but Jane knew he was lying. Those green eyes held some emotion in them and even if it hurt like hell… Jane was going to pull the truth out of him.

"If nothing is going on between us, why were you so angry when you found me with Remus?"

"Who?"

"The man in the park. I could see the anger in your eyes and I know it wasn't just because I was out without a guard. You were jealous."

Loki laughed evilly and it made Jane cringe, "Honestly Jane, you think too much of yourself."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Jane studied Loki and she was beginning to doubt herself, "Then what was that night about Loki? I know you felt it too."

"It was a fluke."

"A Fluke?"

"Yes, it was a mistake. I'm practically immortal Jane. Do you really think any attraction I would develop for a human would be anything less than fleeting? I'm sorry if you thought it was more than that but I am still a man. And what man could deny what was so willingly placed before him?"

Jane was hearing the words coming out of his mouth, and though her ears were buzzing with fury, she tried to steel herself against his obvious lies.

"You're fighting it…just as I am. Why do you hide behind lies?" she asked softly.

Loki looked at Jane and swallowed, "…you my dear are delusional. I hide from nothing."

"You hide from your own emotions! Why? Is it some defense mechanism to keep people from getting too close to you?" Jane questioned trying to understand him.

"Don't speak of what you don't know!"

She must have struck close to home, because now she could see Loki's cold face slowly cracking.

"I know enough. You abandoned your family for greed and turned those who loved you away...for what Loki? They loved you and you betrayed them!"

"Stop," he hissed.

"No! Thor has always loved you through everything and you've done nothing to deserve it. I don't understand how you two are brothers yet you're as different as night and day."

Jane was tired of it all. She didn't know why she let herself care for the misfit god…all it did was cause her hours of headaches and unresolved questions.

"We are not brothers!" Loki croaked out.

"What?"

"Did Thor never tell you that part? Well then let me do the honors and enlighten you…"

Jane cringed at the crassness behind his silky voice.

"… I am not from Asgard. As it turns out Odin found me in Jotunheim during the last war." Loki paused to study Jane's reaction.

"Jotunheim? But then that would make you a.."

"Yes, a frost giant. When Thor was banished Odin confessed he found me as an infant abandoned in a temple. Laufey had left me to starve due to the smallness of my form. Odin took me back to Asgard and raised me alongside Thor as an Aesir," he scowled.

Shaking her head Jane approached Loki in earnest, "Why are you so angry? He raised you. He loved you as his own. Why are you punishing them for loving you?"

"No he lied to me my entire life!" he growled, "I was nothing more than a useless artifact he stole from Jotunheim. All my life he favored Thor over me… and I couldn't figure out why. But oh did it make sense after he confessed the true origins of my birth. I may be a prince but Asgard's throne was never intended for me."

"Loki stop this! You are still a prince of Asgard. Odin loved you don't you see that? It never mattered how you came into his family, he and Frigga raised you and loved you as their own. Why can't you see that?" Jane insisted in frustration.

"He cast me out!" He yelled hopelessly.

"You cast yourself out!" Jane yelled back.

Loki hated the words this mortal tried to sway him with…they got under his skin, "Shut up you pathetic creature! You know nothing of my past! You know nothing about me!"

Jane's face was red with anger and she met Loki toe to toe, "Oh really? You think so?" she challenged, "I know everything I need to know about you. You're hurt you were lied to. You felt betrayed by the ones you loved.."

"Stop it," Loki rasped out.

"…You were jealous of Thor..you always had been..and then to find out you weren't really Odin's son it broke your heart….pushed you over the edge…"

Loki's eyes watered quite on their own as her words penetrated through his carefully built walls.

"…when Thor was cast out you took it as your opportunity to prove yourself to your father…you tried to destroy your father's ultimate enemy, your own people, to prove your worth as a son…I only knew that you had tried to destroy the frost giants, but never why… and now it all makes sense.." Jane continued softly.

Jane watched as Loki's big green eyes filled with unshed tears. His hands clenched at his sides, as he swallowed thickly.

"I am not sorry for all that has brought me to my current position, but I'm a monster Jane. Odin's magic disguises my true form…Everyone favored Thor, because they knew…they knew what I was…What I am."

"Just because you are a Jotun doesn't mean you're a monster Loki."

"You've called me as such before Jane," he laughed bitterly.

"Yes, and I meant that your actions were monstrous," she defended herself.

Loki sneered and grabbed her shoulders, "Perhaps I should show you what I am and see if you still think me not to be a monster hmm?"

Jane stood her ground, obviously this was a touchy subject for him, but she wasn't going to let him intimidate her. She had faced her own demons in her youth and if she had to help Loki face his own…she would. Despite all his past transgressions she couldn't bring herself to turn away from him, perhaps if she could show him some compassion and forgiveness...? She actually wasn't sure what she was trying to accomplish with this, but she was going to do it anyway.

"Nothing you do will change my mind."

They stared at each other, silently calling the other's bluff.

Loki closed his eyes and decided to reveal that which only Odin had lay witness to.

Jane watched Loki close his eyes and gasped when his pale skin faded away to reveal Jotun blue skin. His body became cold and the room seemed to have developed a chill that made her body shudder. With wide eyes she watched as scar-like markings appeared along the skin of his neck and face. Perhaps the most startling change, in Jane's opinion, was in Loki's eyes.

Gone was the emerald hue she admired and in its place was a deep red color. Stepping back Jane quietly studied Loki's Jotun form.

Loki remained silent, watching Jane intensely. Her face remained calm and he could only detect curiousness in her gaze. She reached up and Loki watched apprehensively as her fingertips grazed the skin of his cheek.

Jane was fascinated. True he looked completely different, but underneath it all she could still see the same Loki. His skin was a different color, but she noted that he still possessed the same bone structure.

"This is what all the fuss is about?" Jane whispered.

That was not the reaction Loki had anticipated, "Excuse me?"

Jane shook her head, "Loki I see nothing wrong with the way you look. You're different yes, but still seem to be the same underneath it all."

"Do not toy with me…" Loki grunted looking away.

"Loki…. I don't feel any different towards you because your appearance is somewhat altered. Why should you?"

"Bullshit..." He spat bitterly, "…I know what I am and I know what I represent…"

"You only think that because that was what you were raised to believe of frost giants…. But you're different from them Loki, you weren't raised to be or act like a Jotun. So stop acting like such a child! " Jane yelled defiantly.

The tense silence that followed clouded the large room. Loki and Jane both stood their ground stubbornly staring each other down.

Jane refused to look away from Loki's red eyes and cursed her temper. She found in anger, her body yearned for his touch the most and his Jotun form did nothing to sway her attraction towards him.

Loki was conflicted, here he was in his Jotun form staring down at the fiery mortal scientist and she continued to stand her ground. Her words had made him consider things his initial feelings of hurt and betrayal never let it.

Perhaps he had been wrong in his original assumption…perhaps his father really did hide the truth from him out of love?

His mind was reluctant to travel down that road, because then if that were true…he would have done his family a great disservice. He tried to shake it away, but the seed of doubt had already been planted and now it took on a life of its own… spreading through his mind and rapidly multiplying. Oh how he

loathed this woman before him. She was like a fungus that refused to go away, stubbornly taking over his mind and body.

As he watched her golden eyes, he witnessed a shift take place within them. Before he could question it, she launched her small form against his body. Initially he had thought she meant to attempt to assault him again, but that thought flew right out of his head when her hungry lips attacked his own.

Jane passionately devoured Loki's mouth and smiled deviously at catching him by surprise. She could feel his arms wrap around her back and one of his cold hands found its way into her hair. He growled when she lightly bit his lip and that sound sent a wave of pleasure straight down to her core. Loki could try to deny it all he wanted, but Jane knew he was just as deep into this ridiculous attraction as she.

Loki silently cursed his little temptress, but Valhalla did he ache for her. The soft caresses of her lips had his mind reeling and he lifted her small form against his larger one. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he groaned in the back of his throat at the sensations caused by the act.

Jane didn't want this to get out of hand. She could feel his erection forming through his pants, pressing up against her and she knew if she didn't stop soon…there would be no turning back. Lowering herself down, she gently detached herself from Loki's embrace.

They were both breathing heavy and he looked at her confused. The Jotun disappeared before her eyes and was replaced with the Loki she had become used to seeing every day. His lips were red and his eyes were glazed with need.

"Jane?"

Stepping further away to create more distance between Loki and herself, Jane tried to get her clear her mind of the passion fueled fog.

"I can't Loki… We can't…" she rasped huskily.

Loki cringed, he knew she was right, but his entire body was screaming for him to take her and claim her as his own. He felt a deep carnal need driving him to possess her in the most primal way possible. It was like nothing he ever experienced before.

He tried to reach for Jane, but she evaded him.

"Jane…what do you want from me?" he cried out angrily. He was frustrated with the stubborn woman both sexually and mentally. Valhalla did his body yearn to drive into her and claim her for his own. That feeling puzzled him exceedingly, but his mind was too confused to really comprehend what that might mean.

"I don't know!" She cried helplessly.

He wanted to be angry with her, but he felt the uncharacteristic need to comfort her. Which was strange… considering who he was. Never had he cared after another person's wellbeing…it just wasn't the way he worked. He was puzzled at the changes Jane's presence had caused within him and he really didn't like them.

"I cannot offer you anything Jane. I do not believe in love…I cannot give the love and affection you might crave...It is not in my nature," he whispered harshly.

Jane's eyes watered and filled with hurt, "Then perhaps it is best we end it here."

When she was met with no argument to the contrary, Jane knew it had to end. She felt foolish, but at least she had the courage to walk away before it went too far.

Loki watched her leave and felt his chest tighten. His body now felt tired and sluggish. Something within him protested as Jane departed, but he ignored it.

_It is better this way..._

Hours went by and Loki suddenly found his mind completely occupied with thoughts of Jane. No matter how hard he tried it was almost painful to suffer the absence of her presence. Changing into his Jotun form seemed to have some lingering side effect that completely baffled him. He could still smell the aroma of her clothes, her hair…even her arousal as it lingered in the air. This was making absolutely no sense to him. His body yearned for hers in ways he wasn't familiar with.

In all his life, Loki had never had such strange sensations overtake his body before. And they all centered around Jane. Loki cursed to himself and ran his fingers through his tousled hair. He began to pace in anxiousness, but suddenly stilled all movement...eyes going wide with disbelief.

Something occurred to him at that moment. Some long forgotten piece of information he happened upon in his youth. He vaguely recalled it…it seemed so irrelevant at the time…but now…

_No…It is impossible!_

Actual fear pulsed through his veins and he prayed to all the deities that existed he was wrong. He wasn't sure if it was even possible… but it did make sense. Everything clicked into place and he panicked as his brain flew over the possibilities.

Loki teleported into Central Park. He paced back and forth in agitation and panic, growling and cursing to himself. Closing his eyes he braced himself to reluctantly say the words that he swore he would never have the need to ever repeat.

"Heimdall... Open the Bifrost!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Graceless Heart**

**Chapter 6: Distance**

"_Be willing to trust your instincts, especially if you cannot find answers elsewhere."_

_-_**Brian Koslow**

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews, I really really appreciate them. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Be sure to read the note at the end of the chapter for some new development!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Marvel characters.

* * *

Snow was falling down in droves of white. The holiday season was at its peak. The palace was warm and welcoming to all its occupants.

Loki had allowed the servants to dress up the palace in traditional Christmas decorations. He really had no care for them, but supposed it would boost morale if his subjects observed him participating in their cultural traditions.

This cold winter morning he sat in his office overlooking blueprints and diagrams of the building and surrounding structures where his coronation ceremony was to be held.

Security was of the utmost importance, he couldn't have anything go wrong on his big day.

It was decided that the ceremony would take place in January, at the start of the New Year, to symbolize a new dawn in human history. Already he had his countries and constituents in order, and he was now in legal possession of every continent on Midgard.

These past few weeks he worked diligently to replace representatives he found to be lacking, with more trustworthy and hardworking statesmen. This proved to be an excellent strategy; already he was receiving nothing but positive feedback from both the people and his advisors.

Sighing, Loki leaned back in his chair and let his mind wander. It didn't take long for his thoughts to drift towards a certain honey eyed scientist. The woman could not be pulled from his mind, no matter how hard he tried to ignore her.

Walking over to the fireplace, he gazed into the flames in the warm hearth. His brows furrowed as he thought back to that night and the beginning of his mysterious symptoms. In his panic and desperation for answers, he didn't realize the feelings returning to Asgard would invoke in him...until he was already there.

_"Heimdall...Open the Bifrost!"_

_Loki held his breath and prayed that Odin would let him through. After endless moments, he lost his resolve and turned to leave, but then the sky lit up and with a thunderous clap he felt that familiar pull of being transported back to the realm eternal. _

_Asgard._

_Heimdall stood watching Loki silently from his position at the center of the atrium._

_"I know what you seek Loki Laufeyson. You will find it here, but know this: your birthplace is where all the answers you seek can truly be answered."_

_Loki stood quiet mulling over the gatekeeper's words of wisdom. He wasn't prepared for Heimdall to even listen to his call, let alone grant him entrance into Asgard. _

_"I will retrieve what I need Gatekeeper and be on my way. Rest assured that I do not mean any harm."_

_Heimdall's golden eyes studied Loki intensely, before he begrudgingly let him pass._

_As Loki made his way out of the Bifrost, Heimdall's next words stopped him._

_"The Allfather knows you have returned. He will be waiting for you..."_

_Loki nodded and continued across the rainbow bridge to the palace. It was just past sunset and the city was gleaming in the moonlight. He silently made his way into the entrance hall and steeled himself for the confrontation he was about to have with Odin._

_The golden doors to the throne room glowed reflecting the light from the flamed sconces along the walls. Loki stopped before the great doors and collected himself. Straightening his shoulders he pushed the doors open and walked in with his head held high. _

_He may be an outcast, but he was still a prince._

_The throne room was just as he had remembered it, magnificent. As he surveyed his surroundings nostalgia threatened to creep its way into his chest, but he kept it at bay with his lingering anger and resentment._

_Jane's voice began ringing in his ears and he refused to acknowledge her words, but their truth remained with him. Her pleading and sympathetic words broke through the clouded resentment and shed light on a situation he had seen as completely black and white. He was seeing grey for the first time and he wasn't prepared for it._

_Loki approached the throne and was greeted by the sight of both of his parents waiting for him. Odin was standing in front of his throne with Frigga to the right of him. Loki silently swallowed and was prepared to speak, but Odin's voice was the first t_o_ break through the silent chamber._

_"Loki… Odinson, state your business in Asgard?"_

_"Allfather, I ask to be granted access to the royal library. There are answers that I seek...regarding my heritage. I implore you to grant me this small request. I shall not remain long and will return to Midgard tonight."_

_Odin and Frigga listened to Loki's request silently. Loki chanced a glance towards Frigga and a small lump formed in his throat at the sight of her eyes brimming with unshed tears. _

_As angry as he was at Odin, he had never truly put any of the blame on his mother. He knew her love to be genuine and he could not bring himself to remain angry with her._

_"I will grant you this request. You have until dawn to see to your business."_

_"Thank you.. All Father..." _

_Loki bowed respectfully and was soon dismissed from the chambers. He followed Odin out a side door, and knew his mother and father were headed towards the royal family's private dining chamber. _

_His mother had always insisted they dined as a family in the private chambers when guests were not present to entertain. As a child he found great comfort in the time he spent with his parents. Memories passed through his mind both pleasant and not._

_Though he had been away from Asgard for what seemed like decades, he now felt the familiar pull of homesickness form in the pit of his stomach. Midgard had its beauties, but it was no Asgard...perhaps if things had turned out differently..._

_The three soon approached the dining chamber doors, and Frigga stopped Loki before he continued on his path to the library. Loki looked into his mother's eyes and he felt his chest tighten._

_Frigga slowly brought a reluctant Loki into her motherly embrace and tears fell from her blue eyes._

_"My son..." she whispered softly._

_Her grip on his arms tightened, and she sighed happily as Loki brought his arms around her smaller frame to hug her._

_"I thought I had lost you. We all did. Despite what has happened I am happy you are well and alive…My beautiful boy."_

_With his eyes closed, Loki fought to reign in the emotions his mother's soft spoken words evoked within him. He loved her dearly, as any child would its mother. She was always there to soothe any hurts he received and was first to defend him as he grew older and increasingly mischievous. She never treated him as anything other than her son and he loved her for it._

_"Thank you Mother," Loki softly whispered._

_Stepping back Frigga looked up into Loki's face with glowing happiness. She hated when her husband and children were at odds. Despite Loki's stubbornness and misguided judgments he was still her little boy. She knew her boy was a good man and that in time, the love of a good woman could help him grow into an even better man. It just needed time._

_"Come let us enjoy an evening meal together. You have much to tell me of Midgard and how it is fairing under your leadership. I also here much from Thor about you and his lady friend Jane Foster," she smiled knowingly._

_Loki reluctantly smiled at his mother's inquisitiveness, but found he could not refuse her request. He nodded and silently followed her into the small dining room. _

_After helping his mother into her seat he sat down in his usual chair. He prepared himself for the onslaught of questions he was bound to receive from both his mother and Odin._

_While he had forgiven his mother, he found his resentment towards Odin still stood strong...It irked him, but Loki could not forget the boon Odin had granted him at Thor's request. He supposed he still had much to prove to the Allfather and tonight he would start building his new reputation._

_At any time the Allfather could have retrieved Loki from Midgard and put a halt to all his plans, but he didn't. Recalling his earlier conversation with Jane, Loki decided he could possibly be willing to push the resentment aside tonight. Polite civility was all he was willing to offer the Allfather this night. It would both work for him and please his mother._

_Odin sat across from Loki and studied his estranged son with the wisdom of his all seeing eye. He had many regrets when it came to Loki. Perhaps if he had handled the truth of his parentage differently, he would still have his son. No, it was no use going down the many roads of 'what if'. _

_Odin was a patient man. He could see a small change in his youngest already, perhaps one day Loki would be able to forgive him for his errors, but it would not be tonight. He knew Loki to be an excellent diplomat, and an even more loving son. Loki wouldn't dare disrupt his mother's happiness over their impromptu reunion. So tonight he could expect Loki to behave and Odin would maintain the civility as well._

_If this was to be the only way to open the doors of communication with his son, Odin could accept it and respect that it was all Loki was willing to offer him._

_"Tell me Loki, how is Midgard fairing?"_

That night he dined with his parents wasn't unpleasant, but it was also not like it had been before. Gone were the moments of easy and familiarity.

In truth he hadn't expected to really interact with either of his parents, but it could not be helped. After dinner he went to the library and was able to find many texts that would be beneficial to him. Using his magic he had made duplicates and quickly returned to earth.

So far his research had not provided him with anything useful, but they were all the texts Asgard had to offer regarding information on Jotunheim, he knew one of them was bound to have the information he was seeking.

He kept the books locked away in his personal chambers, to ensure no one stumbled upon them. Sitting back in his chair he took a moment of silence to enjoy the quiet.

It was now the 'home stretch', as some mortals would call it. He had conquered and now he was well on his way to ruling earth as King. The final preparations for the ceremony were to be dealt with today and in three weeks' time his coronation ceremony would take place. Then he would truly have what he had worked so hard for.

Loki had sent his Asgardian family an invitation to his big event, as a sort of olive branch. While he hadn't fully forgiven his father, deep down a part of him still yearned for his approval. He could only hope that everything went according to plan. If it did, it would be the most historic event in Midgard's history and a beginning to a new era.

A soft knock at the door, brought him out of his reverie, "Come in," he called out.

Almost as soon as he had answered, did the door swing open to reveal Pepper Potts.

"Ah, Miss Potts...to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?" Loki asked charmingly.

If Pepper thought Loki's greeting to be odd, she didn't outwardly show it. Instead she went right ahead and got straight to business, "My Lord, I have all the documents pertaining to the coronation ceremony that need your final approval and signature. I'm also happy to report the guest list has been completed , along with the seating arrangements...and it looks like everyone invited will be in attendance...This will definitely be the event of the year, if not decade," she smiled.

Loki listened to Pepper's report with ease and satisfaction. He briefly studied Pepper and was slightly disturbed to see the dark circles under her eyes and an almost grey color to her pale complexion.

"Everything sounds as if it is in order. Good job, as usual, Miss Potts."

"Thank you my lord," Pepper smiled back halfheartedly.

"Are you well Miss Potts?" Loki asked hesitantly. Normally he couldn't care less about how his servants were fairing, but he had grown rather fond of Pepper Potts. It would be a shame to lose her to some mortal sickness, especially now that he needed her the most.

Pepper was caught off guard by Loki's seemingly sincere concern, "Uh huh. Yes, my lord… I'm fine, it's just a bit of sleep deprivation. Nothing this coming Christmas vacation won't cure," she smiled, making sure to look more alive to throw Loki off her scent.

In truth Pepper was not alright. The stress of the job she was doing really was no different than what she had been dealing with at Stark Industries, but on top of it all was Tony. He was becoming almost overbearing and impossible to handle. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to stay with him, before it all became too much for her.

Loki watched as Pepper silently made her exit, slightly perturbed. Perhaps the Christmas holiday would help his assistant regain some of her spark back. He had observed the Midgardian holiday before and thought it was a completely useless holiday. But he was trying to win over the population and decided it was wise to keep all of the previous government acknowledged holiday in all of his countries.

Seeing as he had some free time, he decided to venture off to the library for some reading. He was curious to see if Jane would be there, he had purposefully spent so little time in the presence of his guest that he couldn't really be certain what she did with her days.

* * *

Jane had gotten a good start to her day by rising early and using the heated pool to swim laps for some much needed exercise. She discovered the pool days before and decided to make good use of it.

Now that she had her morning exercise, Jane was eager to get ready for a day out. She had a lunch date planned with Pepper and after the two women were going to do some Christmas shopping. While Jane was happy about spending time with her dear friend, he stomach was in nervous knots.

For a long while now, she had been clueless as to the welfare of the rest of the Avengers. She knew they were alive, but Loki never told her in what state they were left in. She knew Thor was in Asgard and The Black Widow was here working for Loki, but what of Barton, Steve Rogers, and Tony?

Loki wasn't very forthcoming with details and neither was Pepper, but Jane noticed Pepper's vitality diminishing before her eyes. Every time she saw the woman she looked even more exhausted and run down than the time before.

Checking her reflection, Jane was satisfied with her appearance. She made sure to dress warm and donned her favorite pair of tall boots to protect her feet and legs from the winter chill.

Pepper had made arrangements with security and she was assured that they would be heavily protected against any form of assault. Jane was happy to have to put up with her armored babysitters, as long as it meant she could get out of the palace.

The winter days passed by much slower and without guaranteed human company everyday Jane felt entirely too deprived.

Leaving her room she traveled down the long and ornate hallway to the library, where she would be meeting Pepper. She walked into the familiar room, humming a Christmas tune to herself. There were Christmas decorations along the large mantle above the fireplace and the sight of them made Jane smile.

Walking over to the warm fireplace Jane softly sang to herself "Chestnuts roasting ….on an open fire. Jack Frost nipping …at your nose…Yuletide carols being sung by a fire… and folks dressed up like Eskimos…"

Letting her voice fade out, Jane hummed the rest of the tune. She stopped when she heard footsteps approaching and turned just in time to see Pepper walk past the library doors. Jane called out to the blond and Pepper quickly backtracked to the library.

"Oh Jane I'm so sorry I'm late! I had a hard time contacting one of the caterers and then our lunch reservation almost got cancelled because I forgot to confirm and..."

Jane laughed at Pepper's frantic apologies, "Don't worry about it Pepp. It's fine and truthfully I don't care where we eat, so long as it's outside of these walls. God I could go for some Indian food though…ooo or Chinese! Wait …where are we going again?"

Pepper smiled at Jane's excitement, "We're going to this nice Japanese restaurant a friend introduced me to a long time ago, they have a completely vegetarian friendly menu and the atmosphere is to die for. I know you'll love it, it'll be the perfect place to enjoy before we thrust ourselves into the mob of holiday shoppers."

Usually Jane cringed at the thought of crowded malls and stores, but today she was very much looking forward to it, "I only have a few things to pick up so hopefully we won't be fighting off the crowds for longer than necessary. Besides this is the only time of year it's actually fun to shop. Tis the season!"

"Tis' the season huh? I bet you a pumpkin scone, you're eagerness and excitement to join the holiday crowds dies within the first hour," Pepper challenged.

Jane playfully scoffed, "Oh you're on!"

The two women then headed out for their lunch, their playful banter and laughter slowly drifting away. Only once he was sure they were gone did Loki step out from behind the bookshelf he had been hidden by.

When he had come in earlier, the library had been empty. Only slightly disappointed, he then decided to take advantage of his free time. Conjuring one of his research texts, he made his way through the library towards the end of one of the many rows of books.

Normally he enjoyed reading by the fireplace, but had discovered this small alcove hidden along the wall and enjoyed the privacy and solitude it provided him with. The cushions on the seats were very comfortable and it was obscured enough that he wouldn't be disturbed unless someone came looking for him.

Loki had been reclining in the alcove seats when Jane had first come in, but he wasn't aware of her presence until she started singing.

Her voice was untrained, but it was soft and welcoming. It warmed his body and he felt as though she was a siren seducing him with her song. The simple melody weaved its way into his mind and he was helpless against its power.

He didn't dare interrupt her, for he knew this was a private act she would never repeat in his company. Hidden amongst the rows of books, he felt the ache and longing begin to return to his chest. It pulsated within him, demanding he take her…claim her…make her entirely his, so that no other man could steal her from him.

_Wait where did that come from? Stop being ridiculous_… he scolded himself.

When Pepper made an appearance, Loki watched with growing envy at the familiarity Jane had with the woman. While his mind knew better than to allow such foolish sentiments and thoughts of romance distract him from his goals, his body was rebelling and fighting against his better judgment.

Loki knew magic and was keen enough with his own powers to recognize the subtle changes taking place within his own magical energy.

It was strange and foreign…in all his thousands of years of existence his magic had never behaved in such a way. Somehow he knew Jane was responsible for it, at least in part.

It was only a matter of time before Loki found the origin of these anomalies, and he was sure there was some type of cure…perhaps some potion he could take to rid himself of this mysterious ailment.

Whatever the solution, he hoped it presented itself soon…he hated to think of what could happen if one day he was unable to keep himself at bay.

When the two women were finally gone Loki made his way back to his alcove and groaned at the headache beginning to form behind his eyes. He pressed his palms against them, willing the throbbing to go away, but it persisted.

For days now he had been experiencing such strange symptoms. Headaches, nausea, fatigue…sometimes when he was alone an overpowering feeling of sadness would plague him and then vanish, just as swiftly as it came. Other times he would smell the most delicious scent that would drive him crazy for hours, even after it disappeared.

One morning he caught the scent and before he could process what he was doing, his feet carried him in the general direction of its origin. He must have searched and smelled every surface, before his wild goose chase came to a dead end at the indoor swimming pool.

Faint traces lingered in the air, but the source was gone. He was puzzled over that, even now…days later.

Because of his strange symptoms he tried to avoid Jane as much as possible. Though the palace was very large, he did occasionally find himself within walking distance of her.

Those days it really was a coin toss as to which strange symptom would pop up due to her presence.

Loki was beginning to feel like he couldn't quite trust himself around Jane anymore, especially after a small incident just two days prior.

_Jane had been waiting for him in the dining room and Loki reluctantly sat down to dine with her for dinner._

_It had been a trying day at the headquarters dealing with his new staff of political representatives and he had become more tired than usual. The last thing he wanted to do was to be in Jane's company._

_Didn't the woman know she drove him insane? _

_They began to eat in silence, neither really knowing what to say to the other, when Loki began to feel a strange tingling sensation in his fingertips._

_Looking down at his hands, he could see nothing wrong with them. Trying to brush away the strange sensation that was forming in his chest he continued on with his meal._

_Minutes later, he felt himself growing warm and was forced to loosen his collar. Sweat started to bead along his hairline and he suddenly became acutely aware of not only his increasing body temperature, but also Jane's feminine form._

_His green eyes studied the graceful arch of her neck and the delicate way she chewed the food that passed her pink and supple lips. _

_Closing his eyes he tried to refocus, but his heart was pounding in his ears and Jane's intoxicating scent was seducing all his senses. He attempted to calm himself by taking deep quiet breaths through his nose, but that turned out to be a terrible idea._

_His sense of smell, he discovered, was extremely heightened. His body became hyper aware of not only Jane's person, but also the particular state of her body._

_Loki nearly groaned aloud when he realized he could smell her fertility, she was ovulating. Visions of Jane naked and beneath him assaulted his mind. Again he had to fight back the primal urge to mate with her and mark her as his own, right then and there on the dining room table._

_The girl obviously had no idea of her effect on him, for she continued to quietly consume her meal ignorant of his inner struggles._

_Loki gripped the arms of his chair and tried to will away the strange spell that was taking over his body. _

_Minutes passed, but to Loki they felt like hours. Slowly the foreign sensations started to recede and he breathed a small sigh of relief. _

_The rest of the meal went by without incident and Loki was glad when it was over. He rushed out of the room and locked himself away in his bed chambers for the night._

_Jane was left puzzled and clueless of Loki's silent torture._

Hours passed and Loki had read the book from front to back, with being no closer to finding answers than he had before.

Pepper and Jane had not returned from their little outing and he was tired of looking at the book in his hands. Stretching, he released a sigh of pleasure at the pleasant sensation that rippled through his muscles.

His stomach emitted a low rumbling sound and Loki realized he had neglected to eat much of anything that day. He left the library in search of a hot meal. It had only been a few short minutes after his departure from the great room, before he heard the elevator's tell-tale bell signaling an arrival.

Loki stopped short when the doors opened to reveal Jane and Pepper. Their combined feminine laughter filled the silent halls and seemed to bring lightness to the oppressive atmosphere.

The two were talking very animatedly and didn't notice Loki's standing off to the side. He wasn't prepared to face Jane yet and opted to make his form invisible before they noticed him.

When the two women exited the elevator they entered the seemingly empty foyer and continued to make their way to Jane's room, unaware of Loki's invisible person.

Loki watched them go with heaviness in his chest. The tingling was beginning to return to his hands and arms. Before his symptoms progressed he made a hasty exit via elevator.

As he descended he wondered if perhaps avoiding Jane all-together would not be such a bad idea.

His symptoms only presented themselves in her presence and the after effects only increased the longer he was in close proximity to her. But no matter how tempting it sounded, a small part of him screamed in protest at the idea.

Leaning against the back wall of the elevator, Loki closed his eyes in weariness.

Running a hand over his tired eyes, he cursed his Jotun blood. If it weren't for that beastly part of him, none of this would be happening.

_It doesn't matter, whatever this is…I will fix it…I will fix it and then move on…Soon this will all be just an unpleasant memory…I'm sure of it.._He tried to assure himself_._

* * *

Unbeknownst to Loki, Natasha Romanov had been studying his movements very carefully. Today she had tracked Loki and observed him as he studied an unknown book in the library's alcove. She waited until he exited the large room, before entering to gather any intel he might have left behind.

Natasha was pleasantly surprised to see that Loki had forgotten to take the book he had been religiously studying with him.

The cover she noted was unmarked and looked hundreds of years old. Donning latex gloves she opened the old text and flipped through the pages. What she discovered filled her with both glee and trepidation.

The aged pages seemed to be filled with detailed images and accounts of war and battle tactics of a place known as Jotunheim and the race that populated the planet/realm.

Towards the back of the book were rituals performed that ranged from sacrifices to "binding", whatever that meant.

Quickly taking out a pocket sized scanner, Natasha digitally copied the pages that dealt with war tactics and torture. When she was finished she placed the book back where she found it and quietly made her way out of the library and to her private room.

Once she was secured inside her room, she pulled out her private laptop and downloaded the images from her scanner.

Hastily typing a brief account of Loki's strange behavior she had observed lately and the intensity with which he studied the book today, Natasha forwarded the images and her report to Fury. When she was sure the message had been received, she closed her computer and relaxed.

Loki was definitely up to something. His strange behavior and secrecy regarding the old books he was studying had been irking her.

Now to find that he was looking through some type of primitive war texts about tactics and torture…it was bizarre and only convinced her even more that he needed to be taken down.

Initially she had been indecisive about continuing to work against Loki. He seemed to genuinely want to make the world more balanced and able to properly function without greed and capitalism interfering. But then Fury had opened her eyes to what he was capable of behind closed doors. He had to be stopped and now knowing what he was reading through for pleasure only solidified her resolve to bring him down by any means possible.

Natasha knew Fury would make the right decision and when the time came, she would be ready to act.

"I got you, you sneaky bastard," she whispered victoriously.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what do you think? Well, I for one am loving the build up, but I find myself in need of some inspiration and fresh ideas. For those of you who are interested...I would like to hear your opinions and ideas of how you think Loki and Jane's romance should unfold. Also I'm in desperate need of some conflict between Loki and SHIELD, so if anyone is up for the challenge... please review or message me with your ideas. Thank you all again for reading. I hope to hear from you all soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Graceless Heart**

**Chapter 7: Something There**

"_There may be something there, that wasn't there before."_

**-Beauty and the Beast**

**A/N: Hello All, sorry for the delay I've been trying to properly map out the plot line to my liking. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I thank everyone for all the wonderful messages and reviews. They are very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel related characters.**

* * *

Since Loki and Jane's last encounter, the season had grown colder and New York was in the throes of its first snow storm. Most of the city's residents opted to stay indoors for the weekend, rather than brave the icy winds. As a result the streets were left with only a few cars to occupy them, aside from the occasional snow plow.

Much like the city, the palace was unusually quiet. Loki's staff quietly moved about getting the day's chores accomplished before Loki returned from business. Christmas was just three days away and the excited for the holiday was almost palpable in the atmosphere.

On the top floor of the palace, music could be heard softly flowing out of Jane's bedroom. As a child she had enjoyed listening to her mother perform Christmas songs on her cello in their living room.

Jane's parents had always instilled an appreciation for music and the arts in their only child. Education and enriching the mind were also highly valued in her parent's eyes.

Even though their deaths took them from Jane when she was still very young…she remembered most of what her parents had stood for and tried to live her life in a way she knew they would be proud of her.

This year Jane could feel her mood fluctuating. She was glad that Loki didn't do anything to change the holiday, but it hurt not being able to pay her respects to her parents this year. Jane had always tried to visit their graves at least once every year, but her life was too complicated now to consider making the journey to the cemetery.

When she would visit, she had found it very cathartic to talk to their headstones. Sometimes she would confess all her dreams of discoveries she planned to make. Other times, she would read a poem or quietly sing a song.

Her father used to have a great singing voice, rich and deep…full of life. Jane would never forget it. Yes, Christmas was definitely the hardest to get by for her. And this year, she expected it to be no different.

Jane sat in her room, preparing the gifts she had gathered for the few people she was gifting this year. Pepper was kind enough to volunteer to pass along Jane's gift to Erik. He was currently working with some engineers in an undisclosed location. Jane sincerely prayed that he was in good health and being well taken care of. Hopefully her present would arrive and bring with it some good spirits.

Jane collected small gifts for the few servants she had become familiar with, just to let them know she was grateful for all their help and assistance. After wrapping the majority of her small stack of gifts, she came to the last item in her pile.

It was a book.

While out shopping with Pepper, she came upon the most whimsical little book shop. Jane explored it and found a rare little gem she just couldn't walk away from.

Looking down at the leather bound item, she lightly traced the surface and turned through the crisp pages. She had been excited to discover it was a first edition and in excellent condition. Almost without thought, Jane rushed to pay for it and quickly vacated the store once her purchase had been made.

Looking down at the book now, Jane quickly grabbed some wrapping paper and carefully wrapped it with elegant gold paper.

When she was all through with her gift wrapping, Jane decided to reward herself with a cup of hot chocolate.

Despite the palace's indoor heating and roaring fireplaces, the winter chill still found a way of settling in Jane's delicate bones. Hot chocolate was just what she needed.

It was just past three o'clock and Jane made her way through the maze of hallways as silently as possible. She didn't want to disturb anyone and more importantly, didn't want anyone disturbing her.

When she reached the kitchen, she was happy to find it completely unoccupied.

Sighing with relief, Jane got to work creating her sweet masterpiece.

Meanwhile, Loki was one floor above and pacing frantically in his office. With hair uncharacteristically ruffled, he cursed lightly to himself.

His frame was tense with anger and frustration, while his eyes kept stealing glances at a book that lay open on his coffee table. Loki's bright eyes tried to avoid looking at the text, but every few seconds his gaze would travel back to the object.

Loki walked over and hesitantly lifted the item from its resting place. A small paragraph located near the bottom of the open page caught his attention. His mind tried to wrap itself around the information, but as he read the words for what seemed like the hundredth time…anger coursed through him.

Never in all his years, would he ever have believed he would find himself caught in such a ridiculous situation. True, his new discovery did lift a considerable amount of anxiety off his shoulders, but it had also re-awakened his hatred for his Jotun genetics.

Looking down onto the worn pages Loki's eyes danced over the loaded words.

_When Jotun males reach maturity, their bodies begin a search for a compatible mate for reproduction. Of the surrounding females, the few that are considered compatible will release certain pheromones that attract select males. It is not uncommon for a male to be attracted to only one female, while others are attracted to many. _

_In the event that a male is attracted to only one female, it is imperative that he court and mate with this female. Delaying the courting and mating process can be dangerous. It has been known for males to experience ill side-effects from refusal to mate. While not life threatening, it increases his chance of losing his potential mate to another male._

_In this event it may take months to years, for the Jotun male to find another compatible female. _

_It is customary for competing Jotun males to court their mate with gifts. The gifts usually consist of items that convey the male's ability to provide for their future mate…._

_In some cases, competing males have fought to the death with the victory winning the right to mate with the female…_

_Once mated, both Jotuns are fiercely loyal and protective of each other. It is unwise to approach a newly mated female; for the male is likely to kill any male he deems a threat…_

_In rare cases, a male may reach beyond maturity and not have the inclination to mate with available females. These males are few and far between, not much in known of this anomaly…_

While he skimmed over the same page, a delicious scent tickled his nose. He tried to ignore it, but soon found it impossible. Loki threw himself down onto his couch and covered his eyes, hoping to mentally block out the tantalizing smell. His arousal and urges to 'mate' has calmed down within the past two days, but his sense of smell was still very sensitive.

He knew it was Jane, not her scent, but definitely something of her doing. After a few minutes Loki groaned in frustration and stormed out of his office.

_I can't seem to get a moment's piece around here can I? _

Loki followed his heightened sense of smell to her location. His instincts lead him to the servant's entrance for the kitchen. Puzzled he pushed open one of the swinging doors and cautiously stepped in.

Jane was standing over the stove top, stirring something in a small copper pot. He could hear her humming an unfamiliar tune and was completely bewildered.

"What are you doing?" he asked with rising suspicion.

Jane screamed and jumped away from the stove, her hand flying to her chest. Loki smirked at frightening his little house guest, and thought it was well deserved for all the trouble she's brought down on him.

"God! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on people," Jane scolded the smirking man.

Loki remained in his spot, casually leaning up against the door frame, "Yes, but I also knew that my mother quite appreciated my skills in mischief making. So, that lesson was a moot point."

Jane scoffed at Loki's arrogant retort, "Of course, _YOU_ would be raised to find appreciation in entertainment at the expense of others." Rolling her eyes, she returned to her spot in front of the stove and waited for her milk to start boiling.

Had she waited a second longer, she would have witnessed Loki's smirk instantly descend into a frown at her remark, "I'm offended by that remark."

"Really? Well I'm impressed anything could penetrate those high walls you've built," she smirked.

"I aim to please," he smirked cheekily.

Keeping her back to Loki, Jane fought to keep the smile off her face. He was expecting another retort from her, but was sorely disappointed. Jane was trying to fight down her attraction to Loki, waging inner battles that were unbeknownst to the god.

Loki glared at Jane's back, not enjoying being ignored in the least. He had to hold back any further questions because she began to flit about the kitchen, "What are you doing over there?"

Jane had her head deep into the pantry and made a small noise of excitement when she found what she was looking for, "Oh this is perfect," she muttered to herself.

Taking her newly found treasure to the stove, Jane measured out the brown powder and added it to her frothy milk. Once it was thoroughly integrated she let it simmer lightly and continued on towards the fridge.

Loki watched her movements silently, "You know it is rude to ignore people…especially royalty...as in..._Me…_your King," he drawled.

Jane gave Loki a sideways glance, "You know if you're so curious you could get closer and investigate for yourself."

Silence.

Once she found the cream and sugar, Jane moved back over to the pot and added in the ingredients little by little, until it was to her liking. Turning off the stove she pulled out two coffee mugs and brought them over to her waiting pot.

"Would you like some?" she asked Loki.

"Some what?"

"Hot chocolate."

Loki's brow wrinkled in confusion, "What is hot chocolate?"

Jane's mouth nearly dropped open from shock, "You've never had hot chocolate? Hot cocoa?"

As Jane's gold eyes studied him in earnest, Loki began to feel a stab of insecurity, "No."

"Well then let me do the honors."

Pouring the sweet concoction into the waiting ceramic mugs, Jane proceeded to dress up the beverages with whipped cream. She finished by sprinkling the tips of the fluffy white peaks with ground cinnamon and chocolate shavings. Satisfied with her work, she placed Loki's cup across from her on the marble top island.

When Jane motioned him to the spot before her, Loki reluctantly stepped forward to investigate the foreign beverage. It smelled delicious, but he was cautious to consume it.

Jane carefully sipped her drink, while simultaneously trying not to snort into her whipped cream. Loki was approaching his hot cocoa as if at any moment it would explode.

After a tense minute of speculation and suspicion, he gracefully sat himself on the bar stool across from Jane. His long pale fingers swiftly wrapped around the handle of the mug, and as his hands cupped the sides in such an elegant manner it had Jane blushing at the thought of what else those hands could accomplish in such a fashion.

Holding her breath, Jane froze when Loki lifted the mug to his lips and locked eyes with her. She knew the second she felt warmth in her cheeks, she was beginning to blush…but she was trapped in his gaze.

From their intense eye-lock, she was privy to the moment his gaze faltered and eyes closed in bliss. He emitted a small hum of pleasure, which affected Jane more than she was willing to admit.

Pulling the cup away from his lips, he licked away the remnants of whipped cream from his upper lip and looked at Jane in wonder, "What is this witchcraft?"

Pleased with his reaction to her home-made hot cocoa, Jane threw Loki a smug grin, "That is the best damn cup of cocoa on the east coast."

"I'll admit that I am rarely taken by surprise, but you my dear have definitely succeeded in that task. This is delicious," he gestured to his now half-empty cup.

"Thank you. It was my grandmother's recipe," Jane smiled.

Though Jane smiled, Loki could see the sadness behind her golden eyes. He casually surveyed his surrounding and marveled at all the curious appliances that littered the room.

"I've never been in a Midgardian kitchen before. In Asgard it isn't proper for members of the royal family to visit the kitchens, but I did sneak down to steal sweets from the pantry in my youth."

Jane smiled sadly, "I have a lot of very fond memories that revolve around a kitchen. My grandmother making Thanksgiving dinner…my mother cooking dinner...even my father…he made cookies with me one time and they were the best cookies I've ever tasted. I'm not sure if they tasted so good, because they were actually good or because I made them with my dad."

Loki silently listened to every word that came from Jane's beautiful mouth. He was astonished that she was freely sharing personal information with him. Perhaps the most astonishing thing about it was that he wanted to share in return.

"I envy your experiences. My father never had the time for me, always Thor...but never me."

"And your mother?"

Jane saw Loki's dark expression soften, "My mother always made it very clear how dearly she loved me. I have great respect for her."

A small smile played on Loki's lips and for once Jane could see that he was at ease, perhaps even comfortable in her presence. They both drifted into an easy silence, lost in their own thought. Until Loki decided to break the silence.

"How old are you Jane?"

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a woman her age?" Jane laughed in mock offense.

"Says whom ?"

"Society? Oh, I don't know…I just know that there are certain questions to avoid in polite company. And that was one of them."

"Have I offended you Jane Foster?" Loki asked softly.

Jane studied Loki and found that she liked him this way. He was displaying a side she never considered he had. A small part she was sure few every really saw in him. His body was relaxed and void of all tension. His eyes were warm and welcoming…she liked him like this.

"No."

"Then will you answer my question?"

Jane thought for a moment, "Only if you tell me your age."

"I'm not sure you would be comfortable knowing my true age," He smirked.

"Try me."

"Ladies first…"

"Fine. I'm 26…your turn."

"To be honest, I've actually lost count…Now, let me see" he hesitated, "I would have to guess, somewhere around 2500 Midgardian years."

Loki watched Jane's playful expression slowly turn to silent shock.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Jane spent a few minutes silently studying Loki with new appreciation. She had expected him to be maybe a few hundred years old, but the concept of thousands hadn't really entered her mind.

Loki was becoming a bit concerned at Jane's silence, and began to regret revealing his true age.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have..."

"No, no…It is just a little surprising," Jane stammered nervously.

"Asgardians…and Jotuns age at a much slower pace than humans, as you can tell. Have I made you uncomfortable?"

Jane looked at Loki and was astonished at the change in him…in them really. Had someone told her when she was first tracked down and brought in as a prisoner, by Christmas time she would be sitting down and enjoying a cup of hot chocolate with the god…she would have seriously questioned their sanity.

"Does it matter?" she asked wanting to figure out what some of Loki's complexities.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Loki averted Jane's inquisitive gaze and focused on the cooling mug in his hands. He lightly pushed it between his hands in contemplation.

"I don't know," he answered avoiding Jane's eyes.

Jane watched Loki and knew she was helpless in her attraction towards him, but she was dangerously close to caring for the lost god. Her head and her heart were telling her to do two very different things. In the end she made a decision and hoped it wouldn't back fire.

Loki heard Jane move off her stool, and assumed their conversation was over. He didn't watch her leave, he felt too conflicted and was content to stare into his now empty mug. Somewhere he registered that Jane's soft footsteps seemed to be getting closer, not farther away. He lifted his gaze and found the woman standing before him, with the kindest expression anyone had ever directed at him.

He turned in his seat, curious as to what she wanted, "Jane what…"

"Shh, I have to do this before I lose the nerve," she interrupted.

Loki's heart race at her words, "Do what?" He asked almost hopefully.

Jane didn't answer him. Instead she stepped forward and embraced him in a warm hug.

Loki lightly gasped at the unexpected contact. A warm sensation traveled through his chest and body. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Jane's small form and relished the feel of her body against his.

With her chin resting on his shoulder, he was able to inhale her scent. Instead feeling aroused, he was surprised to find that she invoked completely foreign feelings in him.

He felt…safe...comfortable…and…something else…he couldn't be sure what it was…but it felt good. This mortal woman somehow managed to worm her way deeper than he had ever willingly let anyone into his cold heart.

Just as quickly as she came, Jane pulled away giving him a soft smile before she made a silent retreat.

Loki watched her go, but knew something in that small gesture affected him more than he was willing to admit. He wasn't sure why, but he liked being close to her and felt compelled to go after her. Not for any strange instinct to mate or even because he felt he needed to. No, it was simple this time…much more simple. He liked their conversations and their interactions. Letting her leave was out of the question, he wanted to be in her company as long as she could tolerate him. He _wanted_ to.

And so he did.

Jane hadn't made it to the elevator yet, before Loki stopped her. They talked a bit more and then moved their conversation to the den. It was one of the more private dens equipped with the standard fireplace, though this one had a flat screen TV. Loki was familiar with Midgardian technology, but never actually used a remote or watched any shows. It was entertaining for Jane to see Loki's curious side. The serious expression with which he studied the remote and its buttons had Jane rolling with laughter.

Normally Loki would be offended at being the subject of amusement, but found he could tolerate it…if only to hear Jane's laughter. He quite enjoyed hearing her laugh and it pleased him that he could make her laugh. Not many people would ever associate him with happy laughter, terrifying screams...yes…laughter…no.

That night both Jane and Loki went to bed with lighter hearts than the previous night. They both realized something between them had shifted, causing them to look at one another in a different light. Jane knew Loki wasn't ready for a relationship of any kind, and decided to give up on it for a chance to be a true friend to the friendless god.

Loki on the other hand was regretting his harsh words to Jane and was conflicted with how to approach her. He had never had any successful relationships before and did not feel compelled to start one now.

Friendships had never truly been great experiences for him either. So he found himself at a standstill. With however he chose to associate with Jane, he knew she had to be by his side one way or another. She was quickly becoming his muse and he was reluctant to let her go.

The winter days passed slowly, and Christmas Eve soon arrived. The entire palace was alive with light and soft music. Jane had managed to rally up the servants and had all different types of foods and drinks piled upon the lavish dining room table.

A Noble Christmas tree was brought in and Jane was atop a ladder decorating it when Loki walked into the room.

"What exactly are you doing up there mortal?" he asked with a grin.

Jane turned and smiled down at him in return, "I am in the process of making this the best decorated tree anyone has ever encountered. I'm definitely taking pictures of this when I'm done."

Looking up from the box of decoration he had been perusing through, Loki gave Jane a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Why not?"

He had no answer for that, "Touché."

As she climbed down the ladder, Jane could see the curiosity building in Loki's posture and it made her smile.

"Is this your first Christmas on earth?"

"Yes. I had come here a time or two before or a few weeks after…but that was a few thousand years ago and I was just a child."

"Well, would you like to help me decorate?"

"Not particularly..no."

Jane laughed, "Fair enough, but the man of the house usually gets the honors of putting the star or angel on top of the tree."

Loki glanced at Jane and could tell she wanted him to participate in her Christmas activities. Had it been anyone else, he would have ignored them and walked away.

"I suppose I could…though I would prefer we had a star."

"Oh we do…I study the stars and you've traveled through time and space…there was no way I was going to let our tree have an angel atop it. Maybe next year though."

Jane was busy placing glass ornaments along the lower boughs of the tree and didn't see the strange expression that was currently adorning Loki's pale face. Hearing Jane speak to him using 'we' and 'our' referenced did strange things to his ego. Good, but strange. He decided to shrug it off and busied himself by toying with some of the wrapped boxes on the plush leather sofa.

"No peaking before midnight," Jane warned from her perch atop the ladder.

Loki gave her an innocent wide eyed expression in return, "I was merely studying them. You know you're a lot bossier than most people give you credit for."

"Perhaps."

Once Jane was finished with the tree she brought of a camera to take pictures of her masterpiece. Loki allowed her to photograph him floating to the tip of the large tree to place the golden star on top of it. He was actually quite impressed with Jane's work.

As dinner drew near a Pepper and Natasha made an appearance. They both joined Loki and Jane for dinner. The wine was flowing allowing the women to relax and at least try to enjoy themselves. Jane made it her duty to keep Pepper in a happy mood, for as long as she could. Though the Christmas holiday officially started the next day, Jane knew Pepper would be taking a small vacation and was glad to see her friend before she left.

Loki for the most part behaved himself. He appeared to be as relaxed as he could be, considering he was dining with his underlings.

Jane was having a good time and that was all he cared about. His emerald eyes happened to shift to Natasha and he was surprised to find her watching Jane intently. Both Pepper and Jane were talking about their college years and laughing at the mishaps and silly antics of their youth.

He wasn't sure but he thought he saw a glimpse of malice in Natasha's gaze. When Jane had expressed her worries regarding Natasha, Loki had put trace magic on her and found nothing to be amiss. It eased his mind to find her loyalty did indeed lay with him, but perhaps there was some petty jealousy she had towards Jane. He shrugged off that though. Rarely did he ever deal with women and their silly emotions, he definitely was not going to start now. Somehow he was sure, it would work itself out.

"Oh my goodness it's already midnight!" Jane exclaimed.

Loki watched with amusement as Jane hurried around to gather everyone next to the tree for their present exchange.

Jane excitedly handed each person their presents to open. She sorely noted that Loki did not get any gifts for any of the women, but also acknowledged it was a stretch just to get him to participate in dinner. So she let it go.

Loki on the other hand was surprised to find that he had received three presents, each from one of the women before him. Opening the red wrapped box first, he found Natasha had gifted him with a very finely crafted dagger. He looked up at the red head and she gave him a silent nod in acknowledgement.

Moving on to his next present, which was from Pepper, he was pleased to find a small electronic device called an iPhone. He had admired the one Pepper had, and was astonished that she was observant enough to pick up on it. He thanked her and she smiled in return.

His last present now sat in his lap. It was from Jane and she had wrapped it exquisitely with gold paper and gold ribbon. The box looked very regal and majestic, he was almost tempted to leave it wrapped. He glanced at Jane to see that she was busy thanking Pepper over her gift.

Slowly ripping through the paper, he un-wrapped the carefully packaged gift. Beneath the paper he found a leather bound book called Jane Eyre. He was unfamiliar with the story and was curious as to its contents. Knowing Jane, he would most likely enjoy the novel.

When he lifted his head, he was surprised to see the women all standing getting ready to leave. He assisted Jane in bidding their guests farewell and walked to stand by the fire, while she had a private word with Pepper.

Loki was slightly confused at the human traditions. He received gifts from both Natasha and Pepper, knowing full well neither of the women liked him very much. But this Christmas tradition of theirs forced them to put that aside to show generosity and thoughtfulness, even to those who least deserve it.

"Did you like your gift?"

Turning Loki found Jane leaning against the entryway to the dining room. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and there was unsteadiness to her balance that lead him to believe she was intoxicated.

"I am not familiar with Charlotte Bronte, nor the story of Jane Eyre…so I cannot say for certain whether or not I like it yet."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Smart ass."

Loki watched in amusement as Jane made her way to the settee next to his place by the hearth. He was right in his assumption that she was intoxicated, for she swayed as she walked and her lids were now heavy with drowsiness.

"Are you going to fall asleep on me?" Loki teased .

"No I'm just taking a little rest…I may have had a bit too much wine and usually I get two good side effects from wine and one of them is drowsiness," Jane yawned.

Loki lowered himself into the seat next to Jane and watched the flames dance in Jane's eyes.

"And the other?" he inquired.

Jane instantly blushed and tried to cough to hide her embarrassment, "Irrelevant."

"I see…well Ms. Foster it seems you have been neglecting your presents."

"What?"

"You still have one unopened gift," he whispered.

Turning to face Loki, Jane smiled at the mischievous spark in his eyes, "I do? From who?"

"Well he wishes to remain anonymous," Loki continued in a conspiratory voice.

Jane giggled at Loki's antics, but decided to play along.

"Oh I see, and he entrusted you to give me his gift?"

"Of course, as you know I am a highly respectable and trustworthy figure. "

"Uh huh…so where is this present of mine?"

"First you must close your eyes."

Jane eyed Loki suspiciously, but closed her eyes anyway. She felt something being placed softly in her lap and was highly curious as to what it was.

"You may open your eyes now."

Looking down, Jane discovered a flat square velvet box sitting in her lap. Her eyes snapped to Loki's and she could see apprehension hidden in their green depths. Focusing her attention back to the box, she opened it and gasped in awe.

There lying on silk folds was the most beautiful emerald and diamond encrusted necklace she had ever laid her eyes on. It looked very expensive and absolutely fit for royalty. The beautiful stones glistened in the light and the gold of the necklace gleamed with perfection

"Oh Loki...I can't except this…." Jane breathed.

Loki watched her with bated breath and was very pleased with her reaction, "Do you like it?"

"Of course, but.."

"Then it is yours. End of discussion."

Jane closed the box and turned to Loki with a smile, "Thank you Loki."

"You're most welcome Jane."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few silent seconds, before Jane turned away.

"I better head to bed, it's getting late."

"Of course…"

Loki felt Jane move close to him and was surprised to find himself embraced in yet another one of her warm hugs.

"Merry Christmas Loki," she softly whispered.

As Jane made to pull away, Loki decided to take a risk and he lightly grasped her chin before he placed a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth. Jane gasped in surprise. Her eyes found Loki's, and it seemed they were both astonished by his actions.

"Merry Christmas Jane," he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Graceless Heart

**Chapter 8: Manipulation**

"_Manipulation, fueled with good intent, can be a blessing. But when used wickedly, it is the beginning of a magician's karmic calamity."  
― _**T.F. Hodge**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay everyone, but I just started my semester and have a heavy load of school work. I'll get the chapters up as soon as I can but I can at least every 2-3 weeks. Thank you for all your wonderful support!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of MARVEL.**

* * *

Christmas had passed and everyone was now in a flurry in preparation for the Loki's coronation ceremony. Banners and billboard had been erected all over the world. The people were all very curious and some were even excited to witness such a grand event take place. Though he had conquered their world, his actions suggested he truly did mean to bring about peace and prosperity to even the most isolated corners of the world.

The Chitauri had been sent away and the government leaders now felt more at ease without the alien threat looming in the shadows. Loki had thus far proven himself to be an excellent diplomat in their eyes.

Though he would be their King, he kept appointed leaders and representatives for each country. This allowed him more freedom to see to other matters, while at the same time easing the minds of the general public. His aim was not to be a dictator, but a true liberator. Midgard had much more potential than the mortals gave it credit for and he was positive its people would flourish under his strict rule and guidance.

Loki was currently in a meeting with his military generals. On the day of his coronation he would reveal a few new emblems to the world. With the help of some notorious mortal fashion designers, he had created a perfect cross between Asgardian and Midgardian military uniforms. The green and black colors would be displayed by all military personnel throughout earth. Along with the military uniforms, he would reveal a flag with his colors and royal seal. He would make it mandatory that each country display his flag.

If the men thought anything negative of his decisions they did not dare voice them to him. Loki's word was law and although he had been quite soft with the mortals for the past few months, things would soon change. Now that he had eased them back into a state of security, he felt it was time to really show them what it meant to be loyal subjects to his crown. All the plans were already in motion and once his he was crowned many new laws and rules would start to take effect.

First it would be slow, a restriction here…a new law there…and within a year's time the modern mortal world would be under his absolute rule. He planned to strive for excellence and he would achieve it.

Once the meeting was over he began finalizing the floor plans for his new manor. He was getting tired of the Americas and was in the process of building a new home in Norway. The location he chose was isolated enough to provide him with both peace and privacy. The city life was taking its toll on him and he longed to be closer to the mountains and colder climate.

He smirked to himself when he read the name of the mountain his manor would be built against and wondered if Jane would appreciate the irony in his chosen location.

Speaking of Jane, Loki realized they had not had the opportunity to spend any time together since just after Christmas. Though most of his staff had taken leave for the holidays, he kept working on the last minute details. Everything had to be perfect for his coronation.

He had worked so hard and used every means of political prowess and manipulation he could to get himself to this place. Now it was just on the horizon, he wasn't going to slow down.

Jane was a pleasant distraction, but a distraction none the less….and he couldn't afford distractions.

* * *

Pepper rolled her eyes in exasperation at the frazzled woman in front of her.

"I don't know what you mean?" Jane responded tensely.

"Oh come on Jane I'm not stupid or blind. What is going on between you and Loki?"

Pepper had come to visit Jane in her room and found her admiring something in her lap. Initially she thought nothing of it, but when Jane confessed it was a gift from Loki Pepper panicked.

"I honestly don't know Pepper," Jane sighed but continued in a tired and frustrated voice, "At first I hated him. I mean really HATED him, but then this…this strange and irrational attraction developed. I can hardly explain it, but in private he had these moments where he showed such hurt and vulnerability…and…"

"And what Jane? Oh god, please tell you didn't…" Pepper gasped in a scandalized voice.

Jane's eyes widened, knowing exactly what Pepper was thinking, "What? No! No, we didn't…I mean we almost did but…"

Pepper watched Jane stammer and blush in embarrassment, "What happened then?"

Jane's gold eyes found Pepper's blue ones and immediately Pepper knew her friend was in deep deep water, "I told him I needed to know what exactly was happening between us. I wanted to hear him confess something…anything that would make it worth it you know?"

Pepper nodded in understanding, knowing exactly what Jane meant, "You wanted to know if it was something more than a passing attraction… Why Jane? You know who and what he is. And what about Thor? I thought you two were...you know…together?"

"It's hard to explain Pep. Loki is so complex. He's like layers and layers of all different types of emotions and feelings. I had to know if there was something more than just lust, because it honestly felt so wrong and yet so right to be with him. I was torn between hating and almost loving him. And as for Thor…he's gone back to Asgard and we both decided it couldn't be. I care for Thor, but I never loved him."

"And Loki? Do you love him Jane?"

"No I don't love him, but I do care for him…I'm not entirely sure why though. He pushes me away when it's convenient for him and then sends these mixed signals. He even told he couldn't love me, because it wasn't in his nature to love…and still I…" Jane's eyes watered and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She looked over at Pepper with such a lost expression the other woman truly felt sorry for her friend.

"I still care and I still hope he'll change…pathetic isn't it," Jane whispered bitterly.

Pepper reached over and squeezed Jane's hand, "No its not pathetic, but it's definitely not healthy. Why don't we go out for the day, do some shopping…maybe it'll take your mind off of things here."

Jane smiled gratefully, "That would be great Pep. Thanks."

The other woman smiled at her friend and urged the poor girl to get ready while she summoned the car. As soon as Pepper walked out of Jane's room, the smile dropped from her face and she leaned against the door as if fatigued.

"Oh Jane what have you gotten yourself into," she whispered as if in pain.

Pepper knew there would be certain people that would not be happy about this and in the event Loki was taken down from the throne Jane would be seen as a traitor to her race. If what remained of SHIELD and the resistance ever defeated Loki…well Pepper prayed that wouldn't happen.

Jane was her friend and right now one of her only allies. Pepper would be damned if she let Loki ruin her. Jane was very kind hearted and believed that everyone had some good in them, but Pepper knew that wasn't true for Loki.

As she walked to the elevator her stomach squeezed in nausea at the memories she had of Loki when she first came to work for him. He was a monster no matter how much he tried to lull everyone around him into believing he wasn't.

Loki had no doubt manipulated Jane into believing there was some kindness in him. For all Pepper knew Loki probably did harbor some genuine feelings for Jane, but then again he wasn't known as the god of Mischief and Lies for nothing.

Better to keep Jane away from him none the less.

Pepper vowed to protect Jane as much as she possibly could from Loki's lies and Loki himself if she had to.

"Hey I'm ready!"

At the sound of Jane's approach, Pepper turned and she felt a moment's hesitation as she looked at her friend. Watching Jane smile, Pepper felt her resolve solidify itself.

_I will protect you Jane._

As the girls climbed into the waiting town car Pepper's eyes lit up in mischief of her own, "You know Jane I was thinking. Maybe we should do something touristy. A gallery maybe or museum…What do you say?"

Pepper watched as Jane contemplated the idea and prayed her friend agreed. Her plan was weak, but it was worth a shot.

"Okay, did you have any particular one in mind?"

Turning to look out the window so Jane wouldn't see Pepper smirked in relief.

"Yes actually, how do you feel about The Museum of Natural History?"

* * *

Pepper sighed as she walked through her front door. Jane had really surprised her today. She mentally kicked herself for not watching over the younger woman more carefully, but she honestly believed the odds of the girl developing feeling for Loki were non-existent.

_Shows how much I know…_

After kicking off her shoes she walked to the kitchen. She wanted to grab a bite to eat, but a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking stopped her movements.

She froze and then squeezed her eyes shut as if in pain.

Slowly walking to the stairs she calmly armed the house security system and made her way to the second floor. The light were off except for one room down at the end of the hall.

"Good evening Ms. Potts."

"Good evening Jarvis. How is he today?"

The cold voice of the A.I. hesitated , "He has not been very cooperative today Miss. Should I send for the Doctor?"

"No Jarvis, I'll take care of it."

When Pepper reached the end of the hall, she paused before the door to take a deep breath. As she slowly opened the door the sight before her pulled at her heart strings.

A man sat in a hospital bed. He was pale and had many scars along the expanse of his arms, neck, and hands. So lost was he in his rambling, he didn't hear her enter.

Careful not to frighten him, Pepper walked to the glass separating him from the rest of the world.

The nurse by his bedside was cleaning up broken glass from a fallen vase and Pepper could see the empty vile on the bedside table, which meant only one thing had happened…and it was becoming more and more frequent.

Tony was sedated.

When the nurse was finished, she walked to the paneled entrance and typed in the code that allowed her access to enter or exit as needed.

"How is he Stella?"

The older woman regarded Pepper with sad eyes, "Not much better than yesterday ma'am."

Pepper nodded in understanding, "Take a break Stella. I'll watch over him for now."

"Who is going to watch over you young lady? I see how much you're taking on and it's not doing you any good. You're just as sleep deprived and pale as he is. Why don't you go take a rest and let me do what you're paying me to do."

"You know I can't stand to leave him alone," Pepper sighed.

Stella watched her with knowing eyes and knew that Tony was going to be the death of her, "If you insist. I'm going to go make a cup of coffee, let me know when you need me."

Listening for the older woman's footsteps to fade Pepper let herself in to the containment room. The plexi-glass prison had padded floor and walls. Tony's vitals were monitored by Jarvis and displayed on a small flat screen in the corner.

Grimly Pepper noticed that Tony had another scratch on his face and the under-side of his eyes were tainted with dark hues of brown and purple.

As she approached the bed Tony's brown eyes followed her movements.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Pepper. Don't you remember," she asked softly.

"No no, Pepper is dead. Loki killed her…I saw him do it. Now tell me who you are and why are you in my house?"

"Loki lied Tony. He's very good at that. I am Pepper Potts and I'm going to be taking care of you until you're all better ok?"

She watched with an aching heart as Tony tried to decipher the truth in her words. Every day she hoped and prayed he would believe her, but every day she was disappointed when he refused.

Today was no different.

"No you're not. Pepper Potts is dead. My wife is dead…and Loki killed her….I saw him…her blood was…everywhere..." He whispered in a strained voice.

Despite her efforts and the countless times she heard his horror filled words Pepper's heart broke with every word he expressed to believe.

Reaching out her carefully grabbed his hand. His wrists were bound with padded restraints that tied him to the bed. They had to be implemented after Tony had taken to ripping chunks of his hair out after a particularly bad batch of nightmares.

"One day Tony…one day you're going to believe me and we'll get to live our lives together. Despite what you may think you believe, I _am_ your Pepper and I'm going to take care of you…no matter what."

Tony watched her with a blank expression and then a confused look entered his eyes.

"Are you a dream?"

Pepper couldn't speak; her voice was caught in the lump that was forming in her throat. She shook her head in response not trusting her voice at the moment.

"You look just like her…"

The sad and lost look in his eyes nearly had her in tears.

"…but she's dead…"

"Oh Tony…I'll fix this…I'll fix you…I don't know how but I will.."

Bringing Tony's hand to her lips Pepper lightly kissed it and smoothed his hair back, "Get some rest Tony."

Leaving his bedside she made her way out of him room to change her clothes. She knew Tony would only remain quiet for another hour or two before his nightmares would come and turn him into a hysterical mess.

This was what her life had become at home. Every day she was forced to put on a brave face and look Loki in the eye at every meeting.

Normally she wasn't a very vengeful person, but there was an exception for Loki. Not that she would ever act on it, but if there was one thing she could do it was to protect Jane from his megalomaniac ways.

Just as she finished dressing into comfortable clothes Tony's screams rang throughout the house.

"NOOOOO! STOP! PLEASE STOP! OH GOD! PEPPER NO!"

As Tony's horror filled screams filled the hallways Pepper knew it was going to be a long night and she cursed Loki for it.

* * *

**So what did you think?**


End file.
